Lo que ganamos al perder
by CHAVEZ116
Summary: En el ultimo año y medio Spencer Reid había perdido a dos de las personas mas importantes en su vida y se preguntó que razón tendría su madre cuando antes de morir le dijo "A veces, al perder algo o a alguien consigues algo mejor". Sé que no es un buen resumen, pero espero que les llame la atención.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primera vez publicando aquí y también es mi primera vez haciendo un Fic de Mentes Criminales, espero les guste, se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.

Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.

En el momento en que Reid puso un pie fuera del avión en el aeropuerto de Virginia, por fin pudo sentir que lo que había ocurrido era real. Aun tenía puesto el traje negro con el cual asistió al servicio de cremación de su madre al cual solo asistieron algunos amigos cercanos de su madre y su padre, al cual no había visto tan destrozado como… ahora que lo pensaba, nunca.

Él no había invitado a sus amigos al servicio, ya que lo que había comenzado como una semana de vacaciones visitando a su madre, terminó siendo las peores vacaciones de su vida y ellos seguramente estaban disfrutando de las suyas en esos momentos y él no quería preocuparlos.

Mientras viajaba a su departamento en un taxi, recordó el momento en que llego al hospital donde estaba su madre. Le había comprado una antología con las mejores obras de Shakespeare, ya que el suyo ya estaba muy gastado, cuando llegó, lo primero que notó fue tensión y después pesar en la mirada de todos los que trabajaban allí, y él solo lo supo y corrió a la habitación de su madre.

Cuando entró encontró al doctor que trataba a su madre y a otro doctor que la auscultaba con el estetoscopio en el pecho.

- ¿Mamá? –los dos doctores voltearon al verlo en la entrada.

- Spencer –dijo Diana sonriendo- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace unos momentos. ¿Qué sucede?

- Podría hablar con mi hijo a solas, por favor –los dos doctores salieron. Era la primera vez que Spencer veía tan bien a su madre. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Pasa lo que le pasa a todo mundo Spencer –colocó su mano en su mejilla con un gesto amoroso-. Ya es mi tiempo –Spencer la miro a los ojos.

- No –dijo en un susurro-. No, tú no mamá, no puedo perderte también –su ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- No llores Spencer –le limpió una lagrima- esto le ocurre a todo el mundo, ya sé que tu mundo se derrumbó cuando Maeve murió, pero Spencer tienes que aprender que aunque quisiéramos que todo fuera perfecto nada lo es, lo único a lo que debemos hacer es aferrarnos a lo que tenemos ahora y jamás dejarlo ir. A veces, al perder algo o a alguien consigues algo mejor. Mírame a mí, con mi enfermedad perdí muchas cosas, pero obtuve algo mucho mejor, Tú –Spencer comenzó a llorar espasmódicamente y Diana lo abrazó-. No dejes que mi muerte o la de ella te destruyan, ella no querría verte así.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Porque una madre sabe? –dijo sonriendo.

- No, porque soy mujer y se cómo pensamos las mujeres que amamos a alguien. Además Spencer yo jamás te dejaré solo y lo sabes –lo abrazó y Spencer lloró hasta quedarse dormido en su regazo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó vio a su madre con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa en los labios y su tez estaba pálida, entonces él solo lo supo, su madre había muerto y volvió a llorar.

Los del hospital se ofrecieron a ayudarle con los preparativos del funeral pero él les dijo que no, que su madre siempre había querido que después de su madre solo la cremaran, sin un funeral, sin gente a su alrededor y ellos respetaron eso.

Al poco rato llegó su padre aun vestido con su traje del trabajo, se vieron y su padre solo lo abrazó y el respondió el abrazo.

Antes de que su madre entrara al horno donde sería cremada, la beso en la frente y colocó entre sus manos su libro favorito, la historia de Camelot. Y solo se quedó allí hasta que le entregaron sus cenizas en una urna de madera de pino, su árbol favorito.

Los siguientes tres días los utilizó para viajar a Inglaterra junto a su padre para llevar las cenizas de su madre al último lugar al que ella le hubiese gustado estar el castillo de Windsor, el castillo más grande y antiguo del mundo. Con un poco del dinero de su padre lograron obtener el permiso de enterrar las cenizas de su madre en los terrenos aledaños al castillo.

Spencer, yo… -su padre le tocó el hombro.

El que mamá haya muerto no quiere decir que te he aceptado del todo. Si tú no te hubieses ido –suspiró- ya no importa. Hasta luego papá –se fue.

Acababa de sentarse en su sofá cuando encendió su teléfono y vio que tenía varios mensajes de Morgan y los demás. Los comenzó a escuchar, casi todos eran para contarle sobre cómo se la estaban pasando en sus vacaciones. Se molestó al escucharlos, estaba a punto de desistir, cuando vio que tenía un mensaje más reciente de Morgan, uno a las 3 am y lo escuchó.

"Reid no sé porqué demonios no tienes encendido el maldito teléfono pero algo muy malo ha ocurrido, llámame en cuanto escuches esto"

En ese mismo momento Reid le marcó a Morgan, en el momento en que sonó el primer timbre Morgan contestó:

_¿Reid en dónde demonios has estado?_

Yo…

_No importa, algo malo ha ocurrido._

¿Qué sucedió Morgan? ¿Todos están bien?

_No, no estamos bien._

Morgan ¿Qué ocurrió? –sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho, "¿Qué más quieres quitarme?" no sabía a quién le decía eso.

_Es Will, el sufrió un infarto hoy y murió –la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, en ese momento le llegó la imagen de JJ y de Henry._

¿Dónde están?

_En la funeraria de Saint Joseph, ¿tienes donde anotar la dirección?_

Morgan.

_Lo siento –Morgan le dijo la dirección._

Voy para allá –salió rápidamente de su apartamento.

Bueno este es mi primer capítulo, espero les guste. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que se me pueda permitir, pero no les prometo nada.


	2. capitulo 2

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Titi25 por haber sido la primera en darle un visto bueno a mi historia.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Reid llegó a la funeraria veinte minutos de haber hablado con Morgan, se bajó de su viejo volvo y atravesó la recepción mirando hacia todos lados. Había gente que no conocía, tal vez amigos de Will de Nueva Orleans, también vio a muchos policías que trabajaban con Will. Muchos estaban llorando, a lo lejos le pareció haber visto a la madre de JJ hablando con alguien al cual reconoció como Rossi.

Siguió pasando la vista por todo el lugar hasta que vio que Morgan le hacía señales desde una barra donde servían café, cuando se acercó más, junto a él estaba Hotch, Kevin y Blake, todos lucían trajes oscuros y bebían café.

Vine tan rápido como pude –dijo al llegar junto a ellos.

Te cambiaste rápido, ¿qué, tenías el traje listo para una ocasión? –Reid no dijo nada, no le parecía el momento correcto para decirles que su madre había muerto.

Si eso fue un chiste no fue nada gracioso.

Lo siento.

¿Cómo sucedió? –miró a Hotch.

Por lo que pude sacarle a JJ, ella y Will habían planeado salir a cenar. JJ había llevado a Henry con su niñera y cuando llegó encontró a Will en el suelo de su habitación medio vestido y cuando le tomó el pulso no lo tenía y llamó al 911. Pero al final los paramédicos solo le confirmaron lo que ya era obvio, Will estaba muerto. Y en la morgue confirmaron que había sufrido un infarto fulminante. El Dr. Jonson me dijo que aunque JJ hubiese estado en el momento en que a Will le dio el infarto y hubiese hecho todo para salvarlo, nada hubiese funcionado para evitar su muerte.

¿Dónde… -Reid había comenzado a preguntar pero García llegó vestida con un vestido negro y tenía atado un listón negro en su cabello rubio y con el teléfono en la mano.

Chicos hable…

Si vas a decirme que hay un caso desde ahora te digo que no estoy disponible –dijo Morgan.

No es eso, en dado caso que hubiese sido así, hubiese trasladado la misión al otro equipo. Ahora JJ nos necesita y no voy a dejarla ni a ella o a Henry. Pero no es eso lo que quería decirles, hablé con Emily, dijo que aunque le gustaría estar en estos momentos aquí, no puede, parece ser que en estos momentos tiene un caso muy grave y clasificado que resolver. Pero dijo que vendrá en la primera ocasión que se le presente –Blake le dio un sorbo a su café.

¿Quieres un café Spencer? – le ofreció Blake.

Ahora no, ¿Dónde está JJ?

Hace unos momentos la vi hablando con unos familiares de Will en el otro salón –señaló a su espalda y Reid se apresuró a ir hacia el lugar-. Saben –comenzó a decir García cuando se fue Reid- veo muy mal a JJ.

¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Blake.

Hace unos momentos que la ví hablando con la gente vi que sonreía cuando alguien le decía algo sobre Will, pero en sus ojos se veía mucho dolor. Creo que se está haciendo la fuerte para que nadie crea que no podrá salir delante de esto.

Tienes razón, desde que todo esto comenzó casi no la he visto llorar –dijo Morgan.

¿Creen que estará bien? –tenía un tono de preocupación.

Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá –dijo Hotch- pero le daremos todo el tiempo que necesite –sorbió su café.

Reid pasó entre mucha gente e inclusive empujó a algunas personas, después de disculparse siguió su búsqueda, camino solo un poco, hasta que la vio sentada en una silla en un rincón. Tenía en sus manos una taza de café el cual miraba con ojos tristes y al verla Spencer supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se detuvo frente a ella, pero ella no separaba los ojos de la taza.

JJ –dijo suavemente y ella levantó la mirada.

Spence –dijo mientras se levantaba y lo abrazó. Fue un rápido abrazo, Reid no tuvo tiempo de regresarle el abrazo antes de que ella se separara-. Lamento haber arruinado tus vacaciones.

Claro que no las arruinaste –"puesto que ya se habían arruinado desde un comienzo" pensó Reid-. Sabes que siempre estaré donde me necesites.

Gracias –se quedaron en silencio un momento-. Bueno si me disculpas, tengo… -ya se iba cuando Reid le tomó la mano.

Espera, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas y en privado? –le dijo en voz baja.

Claro, sígueme –lo guío a una habitación donde entraron. Después de que JJ entró, Reid cerró la puerta con seguro.

Spence, ¿Qué estas…

JJ, a mí ya no puedes mentirme con tus microexpresiones –se acercó a ella-

¿Qué quieres decir?

Sé que en estos momentos te sientes morir por dentro, pero no quiere mostrarlo probablemente porque quieres parecer fuerte para Henry, tu madre y todos los demás que vinieron. Probablemente inclusive también lo haces por ti para no derrumbarte. Pero déjame decirte algo JJ, no estás sola, no cargues con ese dolor tu sola o te consumirá, créeme –entonces la abrazó.

Spence, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hace un tiempo tú fuiste mi pañuelo de lágrimas cuando lo de Emily y después volviste a serlo cuando ocurrió la muerte de Maeve. Ahora es mi turno de ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas JJ, así que solo déjalo salir –JJ apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Reid y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y lo abrazó tan fuerte que por un momento Reid creyó que le rompería algo.

¿Por qué, por qué ocurrió esto Spence? Él tenía mucho que vivir –dijo entre hipidos

Las cosas suceden sin que podamos remediarlas JJ. Aunque quisiéramos hacerlo.

Ahora Henry no tendrá un padre que lo mire crecer.

Tal vez no JJ. Pero tiene una madre y una familia que lo daría todo por él y que jamás permitirán que ésta pérdida le afecte más de lo que debe. A Will no le gustaría –JJ siguió llorando desconsoladamente y Reid solo se quedó allí, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, ya que no solo Henry tenía gente que no iba a dejar que la muerte de Will lo afectara, sino también ella y en especial él no la iba a dejar sola.

García solo se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta. Desde lejos vio como JJ y Reid se separaban de los demás y los siguió para ver que Reid no le soltara alguna de las estadísticas sobre infartos en personas de treinta años o alguna otra cosa.

Realmente se sorprendió que él hubiese logrado atravesar la coraza que JJ se había puesto tras la muerte de Will y también se asombró de lo que escucho de sus labios y lloró en silencio.

"Parece que Reid ya no es el Reid que conocíamos" pensó mientras se recargaba en la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta.

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Espero poder avanzar más rápido en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. capitulo 3

**Sinceramente no creí que llegaría tener buenos comentarios sobre esta historia, se los agradezco mucho de corazón.**

**Y respondiendo a tu pregunta PNK no me gusta PINK, ese tipo de música no es de mi agrado.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

El cementerio estaba muy silencioso, o al menos eso pensaba Reid. Ya había pasado algún tiempo que había estado en uno, y aun no se acostumbraba a ese nivel de silencio. Miró por un momento el cielo y estaba muy limpio, sin duda hubiese sido un día excelente para estar afuera pasando el tiempo, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era sujetar la pequeña mano que no lo había soltado desde que había hablado con él.

Hace algunas horas

Reid salió al pequeño patio que tenía la funeraria después de hablar con JJ, la cual se veía más liberada cuando la había dejado y en los columpios se encontró con Jack y Henry los cuales estaban sentados en cada columpio.

Reid se acercó lentamente hacia Jack y le pidió su lugar en el columpio, el cual Jack le cedió de inmediato –"sin duda es hijo de Hotch" pensó Reid- y entró seguramente a buscar a su padre.

Hola Henry –le dijo al niño cabizbajo. En el momento en que el niño lo escucho levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

¡Tio Spencer, si llegaste! –se lanzó a sus brazos.

Claro que iba a llegar, ¿no pensaste que te dejaría solo o sí? –Herny puso una cara triste-. ¿Qué sucede?

Papá ya no va regresar, ¿verdad tío Spencer?

Me temo que no Henry –abrazó al niño.

¿Qué va a pasar con mamá y conmigo?

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Quién nos cuidará a mamá y a mí? –Spencer sonrió.

Y yo que creí que preguntarías algo más difícil. Ven Henry –lo tomó de la mano y entraron al salón-. ¿Ya viste quien está con mamá en estos momentos? –Reid señaló a JJ

Sí, está la tía Penélope, el tío Derek, el tío Hotch, el tío Rossi, la tía Alex y mi abuelita.

Exacto. Henry, la familia no solo se compone de papá y mamá, sino también de todos los demás que nos quieren y están con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas, como ahora. Son las personas que nos hacen sentir mejor cuando estamos tristes. ¿Sabes cómo haremos que mamá se sienta mejor?

¿Cómo?

Ven –se colocó a su nivel y le susurró algo al oído y después Henry corrió con su mamá.

JJ estaba hablando con todos cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba su blusa. Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con Henry.

¿Sucede algo cariño? –Henry le pidió que se agachara y de repente hiso un gesto gracioso con su cara que provocó que JJ se riera-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dijo cuando se recobró.

¿Sabías que hay estudios que dicen que el reír te ayuda a superar la tristeza y la depresión?

Si algo había escuchado –miró a Reid en el otro extremo.

¿Sabes qué otra cosa es buena para la tristeza?

¿Qué? –Henry la abrazó del cuello y sorprendió a JJ.

Un fuerte abrazo –le susurró- y, Te quiero mamá. Ahora seré yo quien te haga reír –JJ le respondió el abrazo sin decir nada.

Reid bajó su mirada hacia su lado derecho para encontrarse con Henry, el cual vestía un traje negro a su medida, sin corbata porque decía que sentía que se ahogaba. La otra mano de Henry sujetaba la mano de JJ, la cual miraba hacia enfrente sin ver nada en realidad. En ese momento se preguntó si la decisión que había tomado sería la correcta o si solo estaría atrasando la verdad.

Después de que se terminara el servicio, todos se dirigían a sus respectivos vehículos cuando Garcia se acercó a Reid.

Hola Garcia.

¿Qué otras cosas escondes de mi Reid?

¿Eso qué significa? Yo no te escondo nada –Garcia lo miró fijamente.

Hay algo raro en ti, tienes otra vibra. Una vibra como de…madurez.

¿Estás diciendo que soy inmaduro? –dijo en un tono ofendido.

No es eso, sino que al parecer por fin haz empezado a crecer y desarrollarte.

Garcia, terminé de crecer y desarrollarme a los 18 años, no he cambiado desde entonces.

Sabes que Reid –le palmeó el hombro- olvídalo. Es bueno saber que al menos sigues siendo tú.

Pero si siempre he sido yo, no sé ser alguien mas –Garcia suspiró.

Te veo en casa de Rossi -y se fue al vehículo donde la esperaba Morgan.

Ya se les había hecho costumbre que después de que ocurría algo, sea bueno o malo, se reunían en casa de Rossi para pasar un buen rato, entre todos. Después de charlar un poco ya era tiempo de que se fueran.

¿Los llevo a casa JJ? –se ofreció Morgan, JJ no respondió-. ¿Sucede algo? –todos la miraron.

Sinceramente no creo estar preparada para ir a casa y no encontrar a Will allí –García rápidamente la abrazó.

No te preocupes, su quieres Henry y tu pueden quedarse en mi apartamento, creo que hay suficiente espacio para los tres.

Gracias García, pero no creo que pueda mantener a Henry alejado de tus cosas. Siempre le han llamado la atención.

Entonces quédense en mi casa –Rossi se ofreció- hay el suficiente espacio para que juegue.

No creo que sea buena idea, tienes muchas cosas valiosas que se pueden destrozar a manos de un niño tan activo como Henry, pero te lo agradezco.

Entonces ven a mi casa –se ofreció Reid.

No es por ofenderte Reid, pero tu departamento no es muy grande que digamos para que se quede un niño.

Morgan, no sé si escuchaste bien, pero dije casa no apartamento. Hay mucha diferencia entre ambas, tanto en su construcción, como en espacio, el lugar donde se encuentre…

Ok, lo capto. Perdón por el error.

¿Desde cuando tienes casa? –preguntó Blake- jamás la habías mencionado.

La compré poco después de que Emily comenzara a buscar una casa que comprar.

Luego te lo explico –le dijo García a Blake cuando se quedó con la duda grabada en la cara.

Y no se los había dicho, porque pensé hacer lo mismo que Guideon, tenerla para escapar de todo lo que vivimos a diario.

Pero en ese caso ya no sería un secreto ¿no? –dijo Morgan.

Como dije, es para alejarse de lo que ocurre. Además, como yo casi no la utilizo puedes utilizarla todo el tiempo que quieras. No tiene muchas cosas, por lo que no habría temor de que se dañe algo y tiene un patio muy amplio, para que Henry pueda jugar tranquilamente. Tiene suficientes habitaciones para cuando tu mamá se quede.

¿Cómo sabes que mi mamá se quedaría?

¿No es lo que las madres hacen? ¿Cuidar de sus hijos en los momentos difíciles? O al menos eso decía el libro que leí… -se detuvo antes de que comenzara a divagar- Como sea, solo tendrían que llevar lo necesario para que se pongan cómodos ¿Qué dices?

Creo que lo pensaré.


	4. capitulo 4

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo y... no sé qué más decir. Para ser una persona que está escribiendo una historia no soy alguien que pueda escribir más que esto. Lo siento.**

**Titi25 te agradezco mucho tus palabras, en serio. Gracias a todos por los comentarios, son mi inspiración y motivación. Gracias.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Lo siento Reid, pero creo que lo mejor por ahora será afrontar la realidad –dijo JJ al final- aunque les agradezco el ofrecimiento. García, ¿te molestaría llevarme a casa?

Pero no traje a…

No te preocupes, ten –Morgan le paso sus llaves-. Solo asegúrate que esté bien –García comprendió en ese momento lo que sucedía.

Claro. Gracias.

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares y al final le tocó a Reid llevar a Morgan a su casa.

Un mes había pasado y JJ aún no había regresado e inclusive la madre de JJ se había ido a petición de JJ diciéndole que estaba mejor, aun así por más que le preguntaban a García sobre JJ, ella no respondía o si lo hacía generalizaba las respuestas y al final no decía nada en realidad.

Varias veces, a no decir que siempre que no estaban de viaje, Reid iba a visitar a JJ y a Henry. Todas las veces Henry acaparaba la atención de Reid, le hablaba sobre la escuela y los juegos o libros con los que trabajaba en sus clases, sin embargo Reid siempre notaba un cierto destello de tristeza en las palabras de Henry y se preguntó si en la escuela le molestaban por la muerte de su padre o si tendría que ver lo que pasaba con JJ.

¿Qué te pareció ese tiro tío Spencer, a que fue bueno? –dijo Henry después de patear el balón de soccer.

Sí, un excelente tiro. De seguro que anotarás un gol cuando juegues en el equipo.

¿Eso crees? –miró hacía a la ventana y bajó la cabeza-. ¿Crees que mamá estará feliz?

¿Por qué, sucede algo? –Henry, abría y cerraba sus manos-. Henry –se arrodilló y colocó sus manos en sus hombros-, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Es que… mi mamá me miente.

¿En qué?

A veces, cuando ella cree que estoy dormido, me levanto y voy a su habitación y la escucho llorar. Y cuando le pregunto que si extraña a papá dice que un poco pero que se pondrá bien, pero cada día la veo más triste. Y la otra vez que vino mi tía Penélope, le pregunto a mamá que cuando volvería, y ella dijo que tal vez ya no iba a regresar porque tiene que cuidar de mí –comenzó a llorar y Reid lo abrazó-. Yo no quiero que deje de trabajar por mi culpa tío Spencer. A mi mamá le gusta su trabajo y yo estaba orgulloso de ella –Reid no pudo olvidar el eso en pasado que le dio a sus palabras-, yo me puedo quedar solo en casa para que mamá regrese y sea feliz otra vez.

Escucha Henry, es cierto que tu mamá aún está triste y es cierto que ella quiere estar para ti, pero déjame decirte algo, no creo que tu mamá vaya a dejar su trabajo, es solo que aún no sabe cómo dar el primer paso pero yo sé cómo ayudarla en eso.

Después de jugar un poco más con Henry, Reid habló con teléfono con García y a los 15 minutos García había llegado en su siempre confiable _Ester. _Vestía un vestido con estampado de flores primaverales y sus pulseras tintineaban mientras se acercaba a Reid.

Muy bien, aquí estoy. ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Y JJ?

Ayudando a Henry a bañarse, además, yo no te dije que había una emergencia.

Pero tú me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda.

Es cierto, pero no entiendo como eso puede ser una emergencia.

Cariño, por si no lo has notado, rara vez nos pides ayuda ya que tú resuelves tus asuntos solos y a tu manera. Y cuando nos pides ayuda es porque tienes que hacer algo muy difícil para ti. Así que, ¿Qué necesitas? –"Vaya García me conoces muy bien", pensó Reid.

Necesito que entretengas a Henry por dos horas.

Es porque JJ aún no despierta a la realidad, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo…?

¿Olvidas que ayudo a personas con este tipo de cosas? Lo veo todo el tiempo, sin embargo JJ quiere salir de esto ella sola y no deja que le ayude.

Es por eso que yo voy a ayudarla a dar el primer paso.

¿Qué no escuchas lo que te dice la gente? Ella no te dejará.

Lo que pasa García, es que tratas de que ella lo vea como una pérdida de un familiar y no como que perdió algo más. Tú sufriste la perdida de tus padres y te aseguro que cuando pasó, sentiste que algo te faltaba y sin embargo eso al final te motivó para salir delante de alguna forma, porque en fondo sabes que en algún momento de la vida sucederá y al final les dices adiós. Sin embargo cuando pierdes a la persona con la que pensabas envejecer, no solo sientes que perdiste algo, sino que no te sientes completo y puedes llegar a perderte.

"Yo traté de refugiarme en el trabajo para tratar de olvidar esa sensación, y al final solo necesite que me dieran un ligero 'empujón' para seguir adelante. Es por eso que creo que yo puedo darle ese 'empujón' a JJ –García se quedó sin palabras.

Sabes Reid, creo que un día de estos te invitaré a una de mis reuniones –se encaminó hacia la entrada, "creo que comienza a agradarme este nuevo Reid", pensó mientras cruzaba la entrada de la puerta.

García cruzaba la entrada cuando bajo Henry vestido con su ropa para dormir, su pijama era azul con dibujos de cohetes en el espacio, JJ iba detrás de él vestida con jeans y una camisa de cuadros de color rosa. En cuando Henry vio a García en la entrada se le iluminó el rostro.

¡Tía Penélope! –Henry corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de García.

Vaya, pero que guapo y además hueles bien.

Hola García, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Solo venía a preguntarte si te molestaría que me llevara a este niño encantador a cenar –Henry se giró rápidamente hacia su mamá.

¿Puedo ir mamá? –le dijo con una mirada suplicante llena de emoción.

Está bien.

¡Genial! –levantó los brazos para celebrar.

Pero primero necesitas ponerte otra ropa –Henry rápidamente comenzó a subir las escaleras y JJ se giró hacia García.

Muy bien ¿qué sucede?

La idea es mía JJ –dijo Reid- necesito hablar contigo –antes de que JJ pudiese decir algo más Henry bajó corriendo las escaleras vestido con unos vaqueros y una chamarra de algodón azul.

¡Ya estoy listo! ¿Podemos irnos?

Claro dulzura –dijo García-, pero primero dale un beso a mamá –Henry lo hizo y JJ se lo respondió.

Pórtate bien.

Lo haré. ¿A dónde vamos? –le tomó la mano a García.

Es una sorpresa –aunque en realidad no se le había ocurrido nada.

¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó una vez que García y Henry se fueron.

¿Te parece bien si damos un paseo? –JJ tomó su abrigo y los dos salieron.


	5. capitulo 5

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y si les da curiosidad en que me inspiré para hacerlo les recomiendo escuchar estas dos canciones (si quieren pueden escucharlas mientras leen esto) Here Comes Goodbye y Come Wake Me Up de Rascal Flatts.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

A pesar de que eran las 7 y aun no oscurecía por completo se podía sentir el frio en la piel, aún pesar de que tenía puesto un gran abrigo, JJ sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, pero ella sabía muy bien que no era precisamente por el viento.

Miró a Reid caminando lentamente a su lado. Ya llevaban caminando diez minutos y aún no había abierto la boca y eso que él le había dicho que quería hablar con ella. JJ estaba a punto de hablar cuando Reid por fin le habló.

JJ ¿Sabes qué es la alquimia? –JJ se sorprendió por la pregunta.

¿Eh? Creo…creo que es la magia que cambia cualquier metal en oro ¿no?

De hecho no es magia, la alquimia se considera una proto-ciencia o más bien una práctica esotérica que trata sobre la trasmutación de la materia. Se considera la base de la física, química y otras demás ciencias experimentales. Varios alquimistas a lo largo de la historia trataron de buscar la piedra filosofal que ocasionaría que cualquier metal se transformara en oro y que también les ayudaría a crear el elixir de la vida… -JJ comenzó a reírse.

Y yo que pensé que querías hablar seriamente.

Lo siento, me desvié de lo que quería decirte –respiró profundamente-. Sabes JJ, muchas personas tratan de olvidarse del dolor de perder a alguien de varias formas. Unos ayudan a otras personas, otros beben, otros (como yo) se refugian en su trabajo y otro –entonces la miró- se refugian en los recuerdos.

Ya sé lo que intentas -JJ lo interrumpió-. Crees que estoy en la etapa de duelo ¿no es así?, déjame decirte algo, yo puedo salir de esto…

Lo sé JJ, pero dime, ¿Cuánto tardaras en darte cuenta? ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que no eres la única que salió lastimada de esta situación? –en ese momento JJ comprendió.

Henry –susurró.

No es solo Henry JJ, también somos nosotros. Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Yo más que nadie puedo decirte que a veces recordar duele, es por eso que para hacer que esos recuerdos no duelan solo hay transformarlos en algo hermoso–Reid se detuvo- yo lo hice en un sueño pero creo que por ahora lo harás aquí –JJ miró a su alrededor solo para descubrir que estaban fuera del cementerio.

Reid abrió la reja y dejó que JJ entrara primero y lentamente y sin decir nada caminaron por el cementerio hasta llegar a la lápida de Will. JJ se arrodilló frente a la lápida.

Dejaré que te desahogues sola. Estaré por allá si me necesitas–señaló hacia a un árbol-. Una cosa más. Una vez mi madre me dijo que al perder a alguien o algo obtenías algo mejor a cambio. Adiós. –Reid se alejó.

Reid estaba recargado de espaldas al tronco del árbol. "Me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto" –en ese momento sopló un viento que rodeó a Reid y le llegó un suave olor a pino y de repente recordó a su madre cuando le leía libros en la cama cuando era un niño. Cuando el viento amainó Reid sintió húmedas las mejillas y parpadeó varias veces para quitarse el velo que se le había formado–miró en dirección a JJ y vio que JJ tenía su mano apoyada en la lápida y lloraba, y al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que aunque aún estaba triste ya no se veía perdida.

Gracias –susurró.

JJ no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, recordando todo lo que había vivido con Will y se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si en vez de Will el que muriera, hubiese sido ella. ¿Qué habría hecho Will?

Probablemente lo mismo que estás haciendo ahora –ese acento diferente se le hizo conocido y cuando abrió los ojos, Will estaba parado frente a ella.

¿Will? –no podía creer lo que veía- ¿es acaso un sueño?

Probablemente –se acercó a JJ y se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó la mejilla-. Tienes que parar de hacerte daño JJ. Me duele verte así. Tienes que seguir moviéndote, yo siempre estaré velando por ustedes y te estaré apoyando –le besó la frente-. Vive JJ y no dejes que el vacío que sientes ahora permanezca mucho tiempo, mereces ser feliz.

Pero yo era feliz contigo.

Lo sé –la miró con dulzura-. Pero aun así siempre falto algo, ¿no es así? Siempre me correspondiste el amor que te mostraba y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, sin embargo muchas veces traté de que fueras otra persona que no eres JJ. Y me alegra que no me hicieras caso en aquellas ocasiones, pero ahora dime, ¿Por qué quieres ser algo que no eres?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Tu sabes muy bien la respuesta a eso y estoy seguro que harás lo correcto –tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya- sabes, mi mano siempre fue más grande que la tuya, por esa razón en muchas ocasiones no entrelazábamos las manos al salir, no encajaban –la miró a los ojos-. JJ, a tu lado supe lo que era la felicidad, pero tienes que encontrar a la persona que encaje bien contigo, que sea tu mejor amigo, que te haga reír y que sobre todo te acepte tal y como eres para que seas aún más feliz de lo que fuiste conmigo, te lo mereces –le besó la mano y la soltó-. Es tiempo que me vaya –se levantó- dale a Henry un beso de mi parte y dile que siempre lo estaré viendo y que lo quiero mucho –comenzó a caminar hacia la nada-. Es tiempo de despertar.

JJ… se hace tarde JJ. Es tiempo de despertar JJ –JJ sintió una ligera sacudida en su hombro derecho y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Reid arrodillado a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

¿Spencer? –cuando espabiló se miró abrazando la lápida. Al parecer me quede dormida.

Y al parecer era un sueño bonito porque estabas sonriendo y te veías en paz –Reid se levantó y le tendió la mano-. Es tiempo de irnos, le dije a García que nos diese un par de horas y si ella cumple con su palabra solo tenemos 20 minutos para estar en casa –ella no paraba de ver a Reid-. ¿Sucede algo?

No –tomó su mano y por un momento se sintió bien. JJ se puso de pie. Se quedó parada en el mismo lugar viendo como Reid comenzaba a irse -"¿Desde cuándo Reid comenzó a verse así, como un hombre?" JJ se preguntó-.

¡JJ será mejor irnos ahora, comienza a hacer más frio! –Reid le gritó y JJ alejó los pensamientos que en esos momentos llegaban a su cabeza y alcanzó a Reid.

Al siguiente día cuando Reid llegó a la oficina se encontró a García, Morgan y Blake mirando hacia la oficina de Hotch.

¿Sucede algo? –antes de que alguno contestara, JJ salió de la oficina de Hotch vestida con su ropa de trabajo-. ¿JJ?

¿No deberían estar trabajando? –dijo con una sonrisa.

JJ, ¿volviste?

No oficialmente, primero tengo que examinarme y hacer algunas pruebas, pero una vez que termine y me den el visto bueno regresaré –en ese momento García la abrazó fuertemente.

¡Eso es genial! Por fin el equipo estará completo –García no podía contener las lágrimas.

Bienvenida JJ –dijo Blake.

Sí preciosa, este lugar no era el mismo sin ti –dijo Morgan-. No es que hicieras un mal trabajo García –se apresuró a decir.

No te preocupes dulzura, comprendo –le tocó la mejilla-, pero si dices algo más, considérate hombre muerto –todos se rieron.

Oigan –Hotch dijo desde la puerta de su oficina-, yo también estoy muy feliz con el regreso de JJ pero aun así tienen trabajo que hacer.

Aguafiestas –dijo Morgan en voz baja.

Escuché eso Morgan –Morgan se rió y Hotch entró de nuevo a su oficina.

Bienvenida de nuevo –dijo Morgan y la abrazó antes de irse a su oficina.

Qué bueno que estés aquí –dijo Blake y se fue hacia su lugar.

Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar –le dijo García abrazándola de nuevo-. Te veo luego –antes de que entrara a su oficina, por un momento le pareció ver a Reid que García le esbozaba un gracias.

¿Estás bien? –por un momento había olvidado que JJ aún estaba allí.

Sí. En hora buena por tu regreso JJ.

Como dije, aún tengo algunas pruebas que pasar para regresar.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Me alegra que hayas regresado.

A mí también –se quedaron allí sin decir nada-. Bueno, tengo que recoger a Henry de su práctica de soccer, así que me voy yendo.

Es cierto, el partido es el domingo.

Así es, es su primer partido en el equipo de soccer. Espero verte allí.

No me lo perdería por nada.

Hasta entonces –JJ se fue. En ese momento Reid sabía que nada sería como antes, sino que sería mejor y comenzó a trabajar con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	6. capitulo 6

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve unos asuntos escolares que tuve que arreglar. Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Por fin había llegado el domingo y con él, el esperado partido de Henry en la liga menor. El campo donde jugarían estaba lleno de familias y los niños de los dos equipos estaban distribuidos por todos lados.

El uniforme del equipo donde estaba Henry era de color rojo y el de los contrarios era azul. JJ estaba viendo como Henry platicaba con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo y en ese momento deseo que Will estuviese allí para ver a Henry. Cuantas cosas no presenciaría, sus graduaciones, citas, boda. Sintió como su vista comenzó a nublarse y parpadeó varias veces para desvanecer el sentimiento. No podía permitirse que Henry la viese así.

Buenos días –escuchó detrás de ella. Al girarse vio a Reid con el pelo corto, y llevaba puesto su típico atuendo "informal", pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca y un saco y sin olvidar sus convers.

Wow. ¿A qué debemos el cambio?

¿Eh? ¿Lo dices por el corte? –JJ asintió-. No lo sé. Venía hacía acá y cuando pase frente a una peluquería solo decidí cortarlo, porqué, ¿me veo raro? –antes de que JJ contestará García y Morgan llegaron.

Wow, mírate. Que guapo te ves –las mejillas de Reid se tornaron rojas-.

Gracias, creo.

Vaya Reid, ¿es que intentas quitarme la atención de mi princesa?

No –dijo Reid con una ceja levantada-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Rossi tenía que ver a su editora, parece que tenían que arreglar unos asuntos sobre su nuevo libro –comenzó a decir Morgan-, Blake me dijo que ya venía en camino y Hotch dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, parece ser que el avión de Beth se retrasó un poco, así que vendrán después de pasar por ella al aeropuerto.

¿Y dónde está mi jugador estrella? –preguntó García. Y como si lo hubiesen invocado, Henry llegó.

Hola –dijo un radiante Henry.

¿Y Jack? –dijo mirando a todos lados.

Aún no ha llega, pero no tarda. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –dijo JJ.

Porque nos prometimos ir a ver los partidos de cada uno –se lo dijo como si la respuesta fuese obvia. Entre todos se miraron y sonrieron-. Tío Spencer ¿quieres conocer a mis amigos? –Reid se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento pero aceptó y Henry se lo llevó de la mano hasta el lugar donde estaba un grupo de niños con el mismo uniforme que el de Henry.

¿Está no es una imagen que se ve todos los días? –dijo Rossi quien llegaba al mismo tiempo que Blake.

¿Lo dices por el efecto Reid? –dijo Morgan señalando a Reid el cual se veía muy animado platicando con los niños.

No existe el efecto Reid –dijo García-, sospecho que era solo porque Reid no se siente bien con niños y animales alrededor.

Si, claro. ¿No dicen que los niños y los animales y los niños huelen el miedo? –Morgan bromeó y todos rieron.

Buenos días –dijo otra voz.

Hola Hotch, Beth, Jack –dijo JJ-, buenos días.

Perdón por el retraso –comenzó a decir Beth-. No le daban el permiso al piloto para aterrizar.

No te preocupes, además llegaron justo a tiempo. Vengan, vamos a nuestros lugares –los guío a unos bancos que estaban por detrás del lugar donde se encontraba la banca del equipo de Henry.

Después de que se instalaron cada uno en su lugar en la primera fila llegó Reid con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿A qué debemos esa sonrisa? –preguntó Blake.

A los niños. ¿Quién diría que podían ser tan curiosos? Primero uno me preguntaba algo y luego el otro me preguntaba el por qué y después otro me preguntó el porqué del anterior, es como una cadena infinita de porqués.

De seguro no fue tan difícil para ti el responderles –dijo Morgan- aunque no creo que alguien te haya entendido, yo a veces no entiendo lo que dices.

Al contrario, debido a que la mente de los niños es más activa y perceptiva pueden entender más rápido las cosas, sin embargo esa la razón de porque surgieron tantos porqué.

No te preocupes Spence, los niños siempre han sido curiosos y hay que dar gracias por eso –le dijo JJ posando una mano en su hombro y Reid le sonrió.

Los niños salieron al campo en dos filas y se colocaron unos enfrente de los otros, se dieron la mano y se retiraron a sus lugares para planear las jugadas.

Buenos días JJ, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? –dijo una mujer de piel morena y lentes vestida con jeans y una blusa holgada.

Claro, Molly. No tienes por qué preguntar. Chicos permítanme presentarles a Molly Smith, es la madre de Lucy la niña del número 6. Molly, ellos son mis amigos del trabajo –todos se saludaron-. ¿Dónde está Brandon?

Tuvo que recoger un equipo que necesitaba para entrenar al equipo, solo espero que llegue antes de que termine el partido –dijo con resignación.

Comenzó el partido, todo el equipo de UAC estaba animando el partido, aunque no es que les fuera muy bien a los niños. A penas llevaban 5 minutos de juego y el equipo contario ya había anotado un gol y al terminar el primer tiempo ya estaban 3-0.

Después de que el árbitro pitara el final del primer tiempo, Reid se disculpó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los niños, cuando iba de camino escucho a unos padres de niños del equipo contrario.

Viste a la niña con el número 6, no sabe jugar –dijo uno.

Sí –dijo riéndose- estoy seguro que aunque estuviese sola y frente a la portería no lograría anotar –dijo el otro.

No creo que sea la única, ninguno de esos niños es rival para los nuestros –siguieron riéndose.

Eso creen ustedes –dijo Reid en voz baja.

Cuando llegó con los niños, el entrenador trataba de levantarles el ánimo. Pero ninguno parecía muy cooperativo.

¡Hey! ¿Por qué ese ánimo?

Tío Spencer, vamos perdiendo –dijo Henry.

Niños, ¿les gusta jugar? –todos asintieron-. Entonces no tiene por qué preocuparse, si siempre hacen lo que les gusta siempre van a salir adelante. Además de que le voy a ayudar un poco –todos los niños se sorprendieron-, claro si es que al señor James le parece bien –Reid miró al entrenador y al ver el efecto que había causado en los niños asintió.

Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.

Perfecto, muy bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer –se agachó para que los niños lo escucharan.

Mientras tanto un equipo de perfiladores se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba planeando su miembro más joven. Después de que Reid hubiese platicado con los niños, todos los niños se miraban más confiados.

¿Me preguntó que les habrá dicho? –dijo Molly.

Sea lo que sea, les levantó el animó a esos niños –dijo Hotch.

¿Qué me perdí? –dijo una voz agitada.

George, ¿estás bien?

Sí, vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Y, cómo van? –miró hacia el marcador-. Vaya, no muy bien –después se percató que varios pares de ojos lo veían-. Perdón, permítanme presentarme, soy…

Brandon Smith, ex jugador de los Nets de Brooklyn –dijo Morgan.

¡Vaya, ¿me conoces?!

Claro que sí. Eras de los mejores jugadores de la NBA hasta que… -se cayó rápidamente.

Hasta mi accidente. No te preocupes, ya lo superé –dijo sonriendo-. Pero no es por mí por lo que estamos aquí, venimos a animar a estos niños –dijo con una sonrisa y después se giró hacia la cancha cuando vio a Reid-. ¿Spencer?

Después de que comenzara el segundo tiempo el equipo de Henry no tuvo problemas para alcanzar el marcador y al final el partido terminó con un marcador de 4-6 ganando el equipo de Henry. Todos los niños estaban eufóricos y Spencer pudo ver como los padres que hace unos momentos habían criticado a esos niños ahora no sabían que decir.

¡Mami, ¿viste el gol que anoté?! –preguntó Henry cuando todo el equipo se acercaba.

Si Henry lo vi.

Si, fue el mejor gol de todo –Henry sonreía feliz.

Los goles de Lucy también estuvieron geniales –todos estaban felices.

¿Quién diría que también eras muy bueno con las estrategias en el soccer, Spencer? –dijo otra voz y al levantar la mirada, Spencer se encontró frente a frente con Brandon.

Brandon.

Hola Spencer –todos podían sentir un ambiente de tensión entre los dos-. Veo que estas muy bien.

Gracias.

¿Eso es todo? Después de todos los años que no nos hemos visto es lo único que puedes decir –dijo sonriendo tendiéndole la mano la cual Reid tomó.

No sé qué más puedo decir, sabes muy bien que no soy muy bueno con las palabras.

Espera, ¿se conocen? –dijo García.

Spencer y yo estuvimos en el equipo de Baloncesto en la escuela en Las Vegas, ¿jamás les contó? –todos lo miraron.

¿Qué? Le conté a JJ –se excusó Reid.

Déjame ver si entendí –comenzó a decir Morgan- tú conoces a Brandon Smith y nunca nos dijiste. ¿A cuántos jugadores estrellas conoces y no nos has dicho?

¿Conoces a Deron Williams? –preguntó Brandon y Morgan asintió y después miró a Spencer.

¿También lo conoces?

Sí, fui su tutor en la escuela. Además no creo que mi época en la escuela sea importante como para divulgarla, sabes muy bien que no hablo mucho de mi pasado.

Como sea –dijo García-. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a celebrar con helado a la heladería de la calle 6? –todos asintieron y los niños estaban más que entusiasmados.

Al final, al parecer a ellos no fueron los únicos a los que se les había ocurrido esa idea. Muchos de las familias que estaban en el partido estaban en la misma heladería. Todos estaban charlando mucho y García interrogaba arduamente a Brandon para sacarle más cosas de Reid cuando estaba en la escuela. Al final descubrieron que Reid fue el ayudante del entrenador de Baloncesto porque necesitaba una actividad extracurricular.

Cuando le preguntó si Reid tuvo alguna novia, él y Reid se quedaron serios y no respondieron, García fue muy perspicaz al no presionar.

Mientras charlaban el teléfono de Brandon sonó se disculpó y salió. Al poco rato el teléfono de Hotch también sonó y salió.

Chicos –dijo Hotch cuando regresó- tenemos un caso –todos comenzaron a quejarse. ¿Lista JJ?

Sí.

Espera, ¿JJ vendrá? –dijo Blake.

Esperaba darles las noticias mañana, pero sí, ya puedo regresar, aunque claro, aún estoy en periodo de prueba.

Eso es genial –dijo García mientras la abrazaba y todos los demás también la felicitaron.

¿Y quien se quedara con Henry? –pregunto Blake.

Yo –dijo la mamá de JJ que acababa de entrar- perdón por la tardanza.

Abuelita –dijo Henry.

Hola cariño –lo abrazó- perdón por no alcanzar a llegar a tu partido.

No importa, aún quedan más –dijo saboreándose el helado.

Muy bien todo arreglado, vámonos –dijo Hotch y se despidió de Beth y Jack. Después de que el equipo se fue entró Brandon muy agitado.

Molly tengo que irme.

¿Sucedió algo?

Sí, tengo que ir rápidamente a Carolina del Norte a ver a Sara, cuando llegue te hablo y te explico todo –miró a Lucy que estaba riendo con Henry.

Ok, cuídate.

En el Jet, todos estaban tomando sus lugares y el Jet despegó. Después de estabilizarse. Contactaron con García para que les diera los detalles del caso.

¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Rossi.

A Carolina del Norte –dijo Hotch.

Así es mis hermosuras, en sus tablets aparecen los detalles. Se trata de un secuestro, hace dos horas raptaron a la bebé Ana Thomson –el equipo vio la foto de una bebé de seis meses-. Según informes su niñera Laura Rodríguez la llevó a pasear al parque cuando alguien la golpeó en la cabeza y se llevó a la niña, fue encontrada por un joven que fue a buscar a su perro.

¿Cómo puede alguien secuestrar a una niña en un parque? –dijo JJ-. Hay demasiadas personas.

Si miras bien donde encontraron a la niñera veras que es un lugar con muchos arbustos –dijo Reid.

Aun así esta persona tiene mucha confianza, para hacerlo a la luz del día y en un lugar público –dijo Blake.

García ¿Quiénes son los padres de la niña? –preguntó Hotch.

Son el arquitecto Simon Thomson y la diseñadora de interiores…

Sara –dijo Reid.

Así es mi adivinador, es Sara Thomson –nadie parecía haberse percatado de que Reid respondiera.

Muy bien chicos, Morgan, tú y Blake vayan al lugar donde encontraron a la niñera. JJ, tu, Blake y Reid vayan a visitar a los padres de la niña.

No creo que esa sea buena idea –dijo Reid en voz baja y todos los miraron.

¿Por qué no? –pregunto Rossi.

Porque Sara es mi ex –prometida y no terminamos muy bien que digamos –ni siquiera García que estaba a miles de kilómetros en esos momentos, pudo decir algo.


	7. capitulo 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Espera –dijo Morgan después de que se le pasó el shock-. ¿Estuviste comprometido?

Sí. Pero fue hace tiempo.

¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Blake y antes de que Reid contestara el piloto habló diciendo que pronto aterrizarían y que se colocaran los cinturones. Se desconectaron de García que seguía sin poder decir nada.

Ok, cambio de planes. Morgan ve con Reid, Rossi ve con JJ y Blake, nos vemos después en la estación.

JJ, Rossi y Blake llegaron al hogar de los Thompson. La casa era grande y tenía un gran jardín. Había juguetes esparcidos por todo el jardín, y a pesar de todo en el lugar reinaba el silencio.

Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es la mujer que quiso casarse con Reid –dijo JJ.

He de admitir que desde que Reid nos dijo eso yo también he tenido un poco de curiosidad –dijo Blake.

He de admitir que yo también –dijo finalmente Rossi.

Pero debe de ser alguien muy paciente para haber salido con el Reid de antes –dijo JJ, recordando cómo era Reid hace algunos años-. Antes hablaba de cosas científicas y estadísticas sin parar.

Aun lo sigue haciendo –replico Rossi.

Antes era peor -tocaron el timbre y sonó una melodía de aves. "Un timbre singular, pensó JJ". La puerta fue abierta por una niña de 8 años, de piel oscura, pelo negro, largo y rizado. Sus ojos se veían tristes-. Hola cariño –comenzó a decir JJ-, somos del FBI ¿están tus padres? –y como si la hubiesen invocado se asomó un señora delgada y su piel era del mismo color que la niña, solo que su cabello era rizado y más corto. Se veía muy desgastada.

Ya les dije todo lo que sabía ¿Por qué no buscan a mi hija?

Señora Thomson somos del FBI –dijo Blake-. Soy la agente Alex Blake, él es el agente David Rossi y ella es la agente Jennifer Jareau. Estamos aquí para ayudar en la búsqueda de su hija ¿podemos pasar?

Sí claro, lo siento. Es que ya han pasado 5 horas, 38 minutos y 30 segundos y aun no nos han dicho nada –a todos les sorprendió esos detalles, al menos ya tenían una idea de porque a Reid le había atraído esa mujer-, por favor tomen asiento –señaló un sofá color crema de una forma rustica pero acogedora, de hecho ahora que miraban un poco mejor la casa, toda la casa tenía un ambiente antiguo pero se veía acogedora-. ¿Les gustaría un poco de agua, té, café?

Un poco de agua estaría bien –dijo Rossi y la señora Thomson se fue-. ¿Qué les parece?

Tiene una noción del tiempo igual a la de Reid –dijo Blake.

Y un gusto por lo antiguo y conservador –dijo JJ. Rossi se levantó y miró las fotografías que estaban en la chimenea, la gran mayoría eran de los dos hijas de la pareja Thomson, y las demás eran de la pareja, abrazados o besándose, se veían muy enamorados. El señor Thomson era de piel morena y su cabello era castaño y un poco quebradizo, le recordó un poco a Reid, solo que además del tono de piel su complexión era más robusta que la de Reid. Después entró la señora Thomson con una bandeja con 3 vasos de agua y una taza con té. La niña que les había abierto la puerta iba detrás de ella y no dejaba de verlos.

¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? –dijo ofreciéndole el vaso de agua a Rossi-. Ya le dije a la policía todo lo que sé.

Es cierto, pero hay ocasiones en que la policía olvida preguntar algunas cosas que pueden ser relevantes –dijo JJ y miró a la niña.

Jane, cariño, ¿porque no vas y miras la televisión? –la niña se fue y los miró por última vez.

Señora Thomson ¿Dónde está su esposo? –preguntó Rossi.

Estaba en Japón por un trabajo pero ahora mismo ha de venir en un avión hacia acá –Rossi asintió-.

¿Sale mucho de viaje?

Algunas veces ¿Por qué? ¿Eso ayudará a encontrar a mi hija?

Hay algunos SUDES que esperan a que el hombre de la casa no esté para hacer su movimiento.

Bueno, Simón no sale mucho, y sus salidas no tienen un tiempo específico. Hay ocasiones en las que solo sale una vez al año. Son las ventajas de ser dueño de tu propia compañía. ¿Cree que esto sea por dinero? –dijo después de guardar silencio un momento.

No lo creo, si así fuera desde un comienzo hubiesen pedido rescate –dijo Blake.

¿Hay alguna persona que pueda estar resentida con ustedes? –preguntó JJ.

Al menos conmigo no creo, hace tiempo estuve comprometida con alguien pero al final no funcionó, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así, porque él no era muy bueno con los niños.

¿Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó Rossi solo para descartar a Reid.

Spencer Reid. Hace mucho que no sé de él. ¿Creen que él tenga algo que ver?

No lo sabemos –comenzó a decir Blake, solo para actuar. Ya que si les llegaba a mencionar que Reid era parte del equipo probablemente no quisiera decirles algo más por sentirse incomoda-, pero tenemos que descartar todas las opciones.

¿Hubo alguien más, recibió algún mensaje de alguna persona en su juventud? –preguntó JJ.

No, después de terminar mi compromiso con Spencer me fui de casa y conocí a Simón y después nos casamos.

¿Y su esposo no ha recibido algún tipo de mensaje? –preguntó Blake.

Yo también le pregunté a Simón y me dijo que no le habían pedido nada o enviado algo.

Señora Thomson, vamos a analizar sus correos y demás páginas personales para descartar cualquier cosa –dijo Rossi.

Hagan lo que sea necesario, solo traigan a mi hija de regreso –comenzó a llorar y Blake comenzó a consolarla y Rossi le llamó a García.

JJ se levantó y fue a ver Jane que estaba viendo una película animada. Movía sus manos nerviosamente y no quitaba la vista de la televisión.

¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó JJ y la niña asintió sin decir ninguna palabra-. Sabes, a mi hijo también le gusta esa película. ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?

Astrid –dijo la niña en voz baja.

El favorito de mi hijo es el dragón, ¿Cómo se llamaba? –hizo el gesto como que pensaba.

Toothless o Night Fury –respondió la niña.

Es cierto.

¿Por qué le gustan los dragones?

Creo que es por influencia de su padrino. Le cuenta muchas historias sobre caballeros medievales y dragones.

Mi papá solía contarme historias antes de dormir, pero últimamente está muy ocupado por su trabajo y llega muy tarde. Ya casi no lo veo.

No te preocupes, estoy segura que tu papá lo hace para terminar lo más rápido posible y estar más tiempo con ustedes –recordó a Henry.

¿Ustedes traerán a mi hermanita de regreso para ser de nuevo una familia, como dijo el tío Pete?

Claro que sí, cariño.

Lo promete.

Lo prometo –Jane la abrazó.

JJ –dijo Blake tocándole el hombro-. Tenemos que irnos, parece que Morgan encontró nueva evidencia –evitó decir el nombre de Reid. Agradecieron a la señora Thomson por su ayuda y hospitalidad y se fueron.

Morgan y Reid se dirigían a la escena del crimen y todo el camino Reid estaba callado, sin estadísticas sobre secuestro a menores, ni especulaciones. Reid estaba muy pensativo y Morgan sabía el porqué.

Eh, Reid. ¿Cómo crees que lo se haya ido con la niña a plena luz del día? –Reid no parecía responder.

¿Qué voy a hacer? –suspiró.

¿Sobre qué?

Sara. Después de que ella rompiera el compromiso ella se fue y después yo me uní al FBI y ya no supe nada de ella hasta ahora.

¿Por qué rompió el compromiso?

Porque era inmaduro, o al menos eso me dijo ella. Ella creía que yo no estaba listo para el compromiso.

¿Y lo estabas? –antes de que Reid contestara ya habían llegado al parque.

Ya llegamos –cambió de tema.

No creas que esta charla ha terminado.

Hay varias personas, pero no tantas como creí –comenzó a decir Reid mientras veía a su alrededor desde el lugar donde habían secuestrado a la niña.

Tal vez es porque el sol calienta más a esta hora del día para que la gente con niños este aquí.

¡Eso es Morgan! –dijo Reid-. Este lugar es visible cuando hay muchas personas, mujeres que vienen con niños a pasar el rato, pero si eres una persona que solamente viene a pasar un rato tranquilo o que viene a sacar a su mascota para que gaste más energía a causa del sol.

No prestas mucha atención a tu alrededor.

Exacto. La persona que secuestro a Ana Thomson conocía muy bien el horario de la niñera y sabía muy bien el momento en que ya no había personas en el parque, así nadie prestaría atención.

Así que la observó por mucho tiempo.

No solo eso, probablemente también conocía a la niñera, tal vez se convirtió en su amigo para pasar más tiempo planeando como llevaría a cabo su movimiento y poder pasar desapercibido si salía de aquí con un bebé.

Debió de estar con ella mucho tiempo para hacerse su amigo y lograr que ella le diera su confianza.

Hay que llamar a García para que investigue la vida social de Laura Rodríguez.

Ahora mismo –Morgan comenzó a llamarle a García.

_Aquí la bella genio de la tecnología, que deseo tienes para mí, amo._

Preciosa, podrías investigar la vida social de Laura Rodríguez.

_Y yo que creía que me pedirías algo más difícil y sucio._

Tranquila preciosa, eso será después.

_Estaré esperando, cambio y fuera –_cortó la llamada y Morgan sonrió.

Vamos a la estación, necesitamos decirle esto a Hotch –Reid asintió.

Una vez que Morgan y Reid llegaron a la estación le hablaron a Hotch de su descubrimiento y él llamó a Rossi, tal vez ellos hubiesen averiguado algo que ayudaría con el reciente descubrimiento. Después de que ellos llegaran compartieron lo que habían averiguado y JJ les contó sobre la ausencia del esposo de Sara. Mientras discutían sobre los posibles caminos que tomaría el SUDES, García llamó.

García estas en altavoz –dijo Morgan.

_Mis guerreros, después de investigar a Laura Rodríguez, descubrí que solo tiene una cuenta en Facebook la cual no frecuenta mucho._

Eso concuerda con lo que dijo la señora Thomson cuando nos dio su declaración –dijo el Sargento Lucas-. Que no era muy sociable.

_Pero eso no es todo –comenzó de nuevo García-. Descubrí varios mensajes telefónicos entre ella y alguien a quien ella tenía en su teléfono como "hermoso caballero"._

¿Qué clase de mensajes? –preguntó Hotch.

_Mensajes cariñosos._

¿A nombre de quien estaba el número del "hermoso caballero"? –preguntó Rossi.

_Eso es lo raro señor, el numero está registrado al nombre de George Wood y según los registros médicos George Wood murió hace 20 años._

¿Algo más García? –preguntó Hotch.

_Hasta ahora eso es todo, pero seguiré buscando –y colgó y todos se quedaron en silencio._

JJ, tú y Blake vayan al hospital a ver si Laura Rodríguez despertó y ver que nos puede decir sobre nuestro caballero –en eso vieron que Brandon entraba a la estación.

¿Brandon? –dijo JJ- ¿Qué hace aquí?

De seguro se enteró del secuestro de Ana –dijo Reid.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó Blake.

Que Brandon es el hermano de Sara –dijo el Sargento Lucas- y mi mejor salieron de sala donde estaban reunidos y Reid fue a tomar agua.

¿Han sabido algo? –preguntó angustiado.

Aún no sabemos nada –dijo el Sargento Lucas- pero no te preocupes, el mejor equipo de perfiladores del FBI nos está ayudando -de pronto Brandon reparó en el equipo.

¿Son ustedes? –preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Ya hablaron con Sara? –en ese momento Sara entro rápidamente a la estación jalando a Jane de una mano. Al ver a JJ se dirigió hacia donde esta ella.

Sara, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó JJ.

Acaba de llegarme este mensaje –le pasó su teléfono celular- y vine aquí lo más rápido posible porque… -en eso reparó en Reid y se dirigió hacia él- ¡Tú! –gritó y Reid se giró rápidamente solamente para ser abofeteado por Sara.

¡¿Qué estás haciendo Sara?! –gritó Brandon y la sujetó, Reid aún no reaccionaba.

¡¿Esta es tu forma de demostrarme que estás listo para tener una familia?! –volvió a gritarle.

Parece que aun sigues actuando antes de pensar Sara –dijo Reid después de salir del shock.

Sara –dijo Brandon- espera. Él está aquí para ayudar.

¿Cómo… -comenzó a decir Sara cuando Hotch la interrumpió.

Señora Thomson, permítame presentarle al agente especial Spencer Reid del FBI –ahora le tocó el turno a Sara de quedarse en shock.

**Cabe mencionar que la película en la que tome referencia es "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón".**


	8. capitulo 8

**Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –comenzó a balbucear Sara-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? –se dirigió a Rossi.

Porque si se lo decíamos probablemente se sentiría incomoda y necesitábamos toda la información posible.

Creo que no me siento bien –se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

Ven Sara, necesitas descansar –dijo Brandon y le ayudo a sentarse.

¿Te sientes mal mami? –preguntó Jane.

Solo estoy cansada cariño, es solo que son muchas cosas para mami –le besó la frente a la niña.

Con permiso, voy a ponerme algo en la mejilla –dijo Reid y se fue.

Morgan, ve con Blake al hospital y manténganme informado –Morgan asintió y él y Blake se fueron.

Iré a ver como esta Spence –dijo JJ y se fue.

Yo llamaré a García para que rastreé el mensaje –dijo Rossi.

Lamento lo que sucedió agente… -dijo Sara.

Hotchner. No se preocupe señora Thomson, comprendo por lo que está pasando. ¿Le molestaría acompañarme? Hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerle –Sara miró a Jane.

No te preocupes –dijo Brandon- yo cuidaré de ella.

Gracias. ¿Podrías llamarle a Peter?, me pidió que lo mantuviéramos informado sobre cualquier cosa.

Claro –Sara y Hotch se fueron a la oficina.

Reid estaba dentro del sanitario y se mojaba la mejilla izquierda. A la cual aún podía notársele los dedos marcados, sentía que le punzaba. Suspiró y después se secó la cara y las manos. Al salir del sanitario sintió algo frio en su mejilla.

Ouch –miró hacia su izquierda y vio JJ que le sostenía una compresa fría.

Perdón. Esto será de mejor ayuda –Reid sostuvo la compresa.

Gracias.

Te gustaría salir un poco a tomar un poco de aire.

Pero el caso…

En estos momentos Hotch estará hablando con Sara por el mensaje, ya nos dirá si descubre algo, además García también está buscando y Morgan y Blake fueron al hospital a ver qué más puede averiguar.

Ok –salieron de la estación y se sentaron en las bancas que estaban afuera.

¿Cómo estás? –preguntó JJ cuando se sentaron.

Muy confundido. ¿Qué decía exactamente ese mensaje?

¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te dijo Sara?

Eso es lo que quiero averiguar.

Bien, decía: "Es tiempo de cumplir la promesa de tener la familia que siempre deseaste. Volveremos a estar juntos, como debimos de haberlo estado desde un comienzo" –Reid se quedó en silencio-. ¿Qué significa?

Esa fue la promesa que le hice a Sara y que no creyó que cumpliría. Los padres de Sara y Brandon se divorciaron cuando Sara tenía 5 años y Sara se prometió que cuando ella tuviese su propia familia eso no ocurriría. Después de proponerle matrimonio, le dije que yo le ayudaría a cumplir esa promesa –miró hacia enfrente.

Porque no me cuentas sobre eso, tal vez esto te ayude a no sentirte confundido –le tomó la mano y él se la apretó.

¿Desde que parte quieres que te cuente la historia?

¿Qué te parece desde como conociste a Sara?

¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que estuve en el equipo de baloncesto? –JJ asintió-. Me uní al equipo porque necesitaba actividades extracurriculares, en un comienzo me uní como ayudante del entrenador, por mis habilidades de análisis. Pero poco a poco el entrenador se hizo flojo y casi todo me lo dejaba a mí.

"Brandon era uno de los jugadores y Sara iba a ver las practicas. A Sara le gustaba hablar mucho conmigo sobre la escuela y las materias, pero yo siempre estaba nervioso cuando ella me hablaba y casi no le seguía la charla. Aun así nos hicimos buenos amigos.

"Después me fui a la universidad y ya no nos vimos de nuevo. Hasta que en una ocasión que fui a comprar algunos libros que necesitaba, choqué con ella al salir de la librería. Me invitó un café y me dijo que estaba estudiando diseño en la universidad. Su universidad no estaba muy lejos de la mía y poco a poco nos frecuentamos de nuevo.

¿Quién dio el primer paso?

Ella –"no me sorprende", pensó JJ-. Después salimos por 1 año, 10 meses y 20 días.

¿Por qué le pediste matrimonio?

Sinceramente, no lo sé –suspiró-. Toda la gente decía que nos veíamos bien juntos y que nos veríamos bien como esposos. Pero en esos momentos no me sentía preparado para el matrimonio, aun así le pedí matrimonio y ella dijo que si, lo cual me sorprendió, aunque ahora que lo pienso, vi duda en sus ojos cuando se lo propuse, pero creo que lo ignoré.

"Unos días después, el FBI me ofreció trabajo, se lo conté a Sara y fue allí donde todo terminó.

Sara se sentó en el sofá de piel oscura que estaba en la oficina y solo miraba la mano con la que había abofeteado a Reid.

Señora Thomson –comenzó a decir Hotch-. ¿Le molestaría explicarme porque creyó que la promesa que mencionaba el mensaje, la había escrito el agente Reid?

Después de que Spencer me pidiese matrimonio, el FBI le ofreció trabajo, el me lo dijo y yo le dije que lo tomara, le dije que yo lo seguiría a donde fuera y el me prometió en ese momento, que aun sabiendo que ese tipo de trabajo era peligroso, formaríamos la familia que siempre había deseado y yo me forcé a creerle a pesar de haber visto miedo e indecisión en sus ojos.

"Esa noche fui a un bar a beber con unas amigas y al siguiente día, al mirar mi anillo de compromiso, sabía que estábamos cometiendo un error. No me malentienda agente Hotchner, yo quería a Spencer, pero algo me decía que no era lo correcto. Así que fui a verlo para terminar todo sin problemas, pero todo salió mal y solo nos despedimos, yo arrojándole el anillo a la cara y el yéndose sin siquiera decir adiós.

"Le dije muchas cosas horribles de las que no estoy orgullosa y mire lo que pasó ahora –se limpió una lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

¿Le contó esto a alguna persona antes?

Solo a Brandon y a Simón.

¿Está segura? –Sara asintió-. ¿Sabía si Laura tenía pareja?

Sí, me dijo que se llamaba George. Aunque la mayoría de veces lo llamaba "hermoso caballero".

¿Le dijo su apellido?

No. Y yo tampoco se lo pregunté, no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida privada de las personas.

¿Sabe si se veían cuando Laura sacaba a pasear a Ana?

No lo sé, jamás se lo pregunté. ¿Por qué me hace estas preguntas agente Hotchner?

Señora Thomson, creemos que el SUDES que se llevó a su bebé, se acercó primero a Laura para llegar a la bebé.

¿Por qué? –se le cortó la voz.

No lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos –Sara comenzó a llorar.

Pobre Laura, se le veía tan animada.

Gracias señora Thomson, es todo lo que tenía que decirle. Puede esperar aquí si quiere.

Gracias –Hotch salió de la habitación.

Después de que Reid le contará todo a JJ, los dos se quedaron en silencio. JJ no sabía que decir.

Vaya –dijo JJ después de que Reid le contara la historia-. Creo que Sara se apresuró al tomar la decisión, tal vez si hubiese esperado un poco…

No JJ, ella tenía razón –miró sus manos-. Era un inmaduro y me asustaba el compromiso, ella tenía razón al decirme que solo quería estar con ella para no sentirme solo, además aún no sé si soy bueno con los niños.

Eres bueno con Henry –JJ le sonrió- y con Jack y todos los niños del equipo de soccer –Reid sonrió.

Sabes, si Sara y yo hubiésemos seguido con los planes de boda, estoy seguro que al final nos hubiésemos divorciado y al final yo no hubiese mantenido la promesa, aunque al final tampoco la mantuve, pero me alegro que al final haya encontrado a alguien que lo haya hecho. Al final nos ahorramos mucho dolor.

Vamos –dijo JJ después de un rato-, tenemos una niña que encontrar –Reid detuvo JJ sujetándole la mano, JJ sintió su agarre muy fuerte pero suave.

JJ, gracias –JJ sintió tibio por dentro.

Para que son los amigos –"que sensación más rara", pensó JJ mientras veía como Reid se alejaba. Pero no al final no le dio mucha importancia.

Morgan y Blake habían llegado al Hospital donde se encontraba Laura Rodríguez. Era un gran hospital.

¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido? –pregunto Morgan.

¿Con Sara y Reid? No lo sé, pero si Reid quiere decirnos, lo hará a cuando esté listo -se acercaron a la recepción y después de decir quiénes eran y porque estaban allí, fueron atendidos por la doctora Jones, que llevaba el caso de Laura Rodríguez.

Cuando la trajeron solo tenía el golpe en la cabeza, en la parte del frontal y cigomático. No había huellas de maltrato sexual o físico. El golpe fue hecho por un objeto duro y con un borde liso, tal vez una cachiporra –le paso el expediente con fotos.

¿Encontraron algo más?

Sí. Su cara y sus manos estaban limpios.

¿Eso no es normal en una mujer? –preguntó Morgan.

A lo que me refiero, es que alguien le limpió la cara y las manos con un pañuelo con desinfectante.

¿Qué partes fueron limpiadas? –preguntó Blake.

Todo. Labios, nariz, orejas, en inclusive entre los dedos de las manos.

Es muy meticuloso –dijo Blake.

Eso significa que podría estar en el CODIS y no quiere que lo encontremos –dijo Morgan-. Además, si hizo todo eso quiere decir que salía con ella, sino porque tomarse tantas molestias en limpiarla. Al besarla y tomarla de las manos terminaría dejando todo su ADN en ella.

Eso no es todo, su aliento olía a menta y muy fuerte.

Eso es raro. ¿Tal vez sea algún tipo de firma o fetiche? –dijo Blake.

No lo sé, será mejor comentarlo con los demás. ¿Cree que despertará pronto?

No lo sabemos –dijo la doctora-. Según mis cálculos no ha de tardar en despertar, aun así me preocupa el coágulo que está causando una presión en su cerebro –en eso Laura Rodríguez comenzó a despertar y la doctora comenzó a examinarla. Después vio a Morgan y a Blake.

Ana… está…Pe…Pe… -tenía dificultades para hablar.

Laura, cálmate –dijo la doctora pero Laura seguía moviéndose y decía las mismas palabras- ¡Necesito que te calmes Laura!

Ana…Pe…Pe –entonces comenzó a convulsionarse y la doctora sacó a Morgan y Blake de la habitación y llamó a las enfermeras que entraron con todo lo necesario para intervenir. Después de que todo terminara salió la doctora muy agitada.

Lo siento agentes, pero será mejor que se vayan, si pasa algo más o dice alguna otra cosa les llamaré.

Gracias –dijeron los dos y se retiraron.

¿Qué crees que nos quería decir? –dijo Blake.

No lo sé, pero será mejor decírselo a Hotch y a los demás lo más rápido posible –se subieron a su camioneta.

Sara veía desde afuera de la ventana de la sala donde el FBI estaba trabajando. Vio como Reid se concentraba al ver todo lo que tenían hasta ahora. "Aún sigue frunciendo el entrecejo cuando piensa", pensó Sara. Miró detrás de ella y vio a Jane que estaba dormida en el regazo de Brandon y sonrió.

Después volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia donde Reid y JJ trabajaban y vio que JJ recibía una llamada y salió de la habitación.

Hola cariño, ¿te estás portando bien con la abuela? –dijo JJ y se alejó. Sara aprovechó ese momento para entrar a la habitación.

Parece que tú tampoco has perdido esa costumbre de fruncir el entrecejo cuando piensas –Reid se sobresaltó al escucharla.

Sara… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Vaya, suenas como yo hace unos momentos –sonrió ligeramente-. Yo… lamento la bofetada y lo que ocurrió…

Sara, detente. No te preocupes, todo está bien y sobre lo otro, creo que ahora no es el momento de hablarlo –se instaló el silencio entre ellos, hasta que llegó JJ.

Parece que Henry está divirtiéndose con mamá… perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?

No –dijo Sara, –todo está bien –salió rápidamente de la sala y antes de que JJ agregara otra cosa, entraron Morgan, Blake, Rossi y Hotch. Morgan y Blake contaron lo que habían descubierto.

De hecho no es tan raro el uso de la menta –comenzó a decir Reid-. El mentol que se obtiene de la menta ayuda a calmar los dolores de cabeza. Tal vez al final se arrepintió del golpe y le dio la menta para que no le doliera fuerte la cabeza.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero la menta se consigue donde sea así que no podíamos rastrear nada –dijo Blake.

Hay que hablar con García para ver si ha encontrado algo –dijo Morgan y le llamaron-. García estas en altavoz.

¡Wow! Vaya estaba a punto de llamarlos chicos. ¿Recuerdan a George Wood? Pues al investigarlo encontré que tiene un nieto llamado Paul Wood y vive a 15 minutos del parque donde estaba Laura Rodríguez.

Aun así eso no serviría como prueba –dijo Hotch-. Tenemos que relacionarlo con la señora Thomson.

De hecho Hotch –comenzó a decir Reid-, Paul Wood era el mejor amigo de Sara antes de que de conocernos.

García –dijo Hotch.

Ya les envié la dirección –Hotch, Morgan, Rossi y Blake se fueron dejando a Reid y a JJ.

¿Qué sucede? –les preguntó Sara y después se unió Brandon.

Tenemos una nueva pista –dijo JJ. En ese momento entró un hombre vestido con un traje gris claro.

¡Peter! –dijo Sara y lo abrazó.

Vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Qué han sabido? –Peter era bien parecido, a pesar del traje se podía notar que hacia ejercicio.

Al parecer tienen una pista.

¿En serio? –por un momento Reid vio nerviosismo, pero así de rápido como apareció, desapareció-. ¡Eso es genial!

Tío Pete –se escuchó la voz somnolienta de Jane.

Hola cariño –la abrazó- ¿te desperté? –la niña asintió-. Lo siento. Sara, porque no te llevo a ti y a Jane a casa, estoy seguro que pase lo que pase te lo podrán decir allá.

No sé Peter.

Hazle caso a Peter, Sara –dijo Brandon-. Necesitas descansar –le frotó el brazo-. Además ya es muy tarde y Jane necesita dormir.

Está bien –aceptó a regañadientes-. Siempre a mi rescate, ¿Eh, Peter?

Que puedo decir, soy tu caballero milady y la de esta pequeña dama también –a Reid le sorprendió ese comentario. Sara, Peter y Jane iban llegando a la puerta cuando Jane comenzó a moverse-. ¿Sucede algo Jane?

Me duele la cabeza –Peter sacó una pastilla de menta de una cajita-.

Ten, esto te ayudara con el dolor de cabeza. ¿Sabías que el mentol ayuda con los dolores de cabeza, es una manera natural de tratarte? –salieron de la estación y Reid rápidamente entro de nuevo en la sala y le marcó a García.

Ilumina mi camino por favor –dijo García por el altavoz del teléfono de Reid.

García, que puedes decirme de Peter Colton –JJ lo miró.

Peter James Colton, es arquitecto, trabaja para Thomson Constructions. Trabajó en la cafetería de sus padres en California, la cafetería se llamaba "Injection du café" hasta que se graduó después de 7 años.

¡Eso es! –dijo Reid-. "Injection du café" era la cafetería a la que siempre íbamos Sara cuando estudiábamos y de hecho fue en esa cafetería donde le propuse matrimonio y le hice aquella promesa. Siempre que llegaba tarde ella siempre platicaba con el chico que nos servía. Una vez Sara me dijo que a ese chico le gustaban las historias sobre caballeros y dragones que escribía George Wood, ¿porque no lo relacione antes?

Spencer –dijo Brandon-. Este no es el mejor momento de reprocharse, ¡Sara y Jane se Fueron con él! –JJ y Reid corrieron fuera de la estación, pero ya no había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

García, rastrea el teléfono de Sara y llama a Hotch –colgó-. Vamos JJ –los dos se subieron a la camioneta y Reid condujo.

Unos minutos antes…

Perdón por la molestia Peter –le dijo Sara mientras Peter colocaba a Jane en el asiento de atrás y le ponía el cinturón. Sara tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto. En ese momento escuchó un gemido de bebé en el asiento de atrás y cuando miró, Ana estaba dormida en su silla de bebé

No te preocupes –sintió algo frio en su mejilla y cuando miró, Peter le apuntaba con una arma- después de todo pronto seremos la familia que siempre hemos deseado. Será mejor que no hables a menos que quieras que algo muy malo suceda, el cinturón por favor –Sara se lo puso-. Bien, es tiempo de irnos –y puso en marcha la camioneta.


	9. capitulo 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

JJ conducía lo más rápido que podía, mientras García les guiaba por dónde ir. La ventaja de que fuera tan tarde era que no había otros automóviles que interrumpieran la persecución, pero eso también ayudaba a Peter a ir más rápido.

¿Hacia dónde García? –dijo Reid.

200 km más adelante giren hacia la derecha y sigan de frente.

Esta yendo hacia el bosque –dijo Reid.

¿Por qué siempre el bosque? –se quejó JJ.

Porque está más apartado y porque…

Era una pregunta retórica –dijo JJ.

Chicos, se adentró en el bosque y… desapareció la señal, chicos apagó su celular.

Más bien, creó que ya sabe que lo seguimos –dijo Reid.

Muy bien, será mejor darnos prisa –dijo JJ y aceleró.

Peter conducía sobre el límite de velocidad

¿Por qué haces esto Peter? –dijo Sara, mientras Peter conducía rápidamente.

¿No es obvio? Porque te amo Sara, a ti y a las niñas. Después de que terminaste con tu novio hace años, creí que por fin estaríamos juntos, pero te fuiste Sara, te fuiste y me dejaste solo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo después de todo lo que habíamos compartido?

¿De que estas hablando?

¿Es que acaso olvidaste cuando me platicabas de todas las inseguridades de tu novio, el cual por cierto no esperaba encontrarme aquí, y que no esperabas que te cumpliera su palabra?

Espera un momento ¿Jim?

Si soy yo. Bueno, ahora ya no tengo espinillas en mi cara. Después de graduarme, gasté mi dinero en arreglar mi cara, quería ser perfecto para ti ¿y sabes qué pasó? –Sara no dejaba de mirarlo- ¡Te fuiste y sin decirme a dónde habías ido!

"Después comencé a trabajar, y cuando tuve el dinero necesario contraté un investigador privado para que te encontrara. Eres una persona difícil de encontrar Sara. Aún así me sorprendiste, jamás hubiese imaginado encontrarte casada y con 2 hijas, pero eso no me importa, porque te amo –trató de tomar su mano y ella la aparto-, y tú también aprenderás a amarme –se adentró en el bosque y después se detuvo-. Dame tu teléfono.

¿Qué? –Peter le apuntó la cabeza con su arma.

Dame tu teléfono –su voz era amenazante y Sara se lo dio-. Haber si pueden encontrarnos ahora –lanzó el teléfono y lo estrelló en un árbol y siguió conduciendo.

JJ y Reid ya habían llegado hasta donde hace unos momentos se habían estado Peter, Sara y la niñas. Siguieron conduciendo de frente hasta que se toparon con una bifurcación.

¿Ahora por dónde? –preguntó JJ y Reid bajó de la camioneta- espera, ¿Qué estas…? –JJ vio que Reid observó los dos caminos y de pronto examinó un árbol y regresó corriendo.

Por la izquierda.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Derrapó un poco y golpeó el árbol, dejó pintura ¿ves? –le mostró los dedos con virutas de pintura negra.

Ok –JJ viró hacia la izquierda y siguió conduciendo.

García, ¿en cuánto tiempo llegará Hotch? –preguntó Reid.

En 5 minutos cuando mucho. ¿Por qué?

Porque ya hemos llegado, JJ apaga las luces –JJ lo hizo-. Ahora detente aquí –y así lo hizo-. García, asegúrate de darle a Hotch las coordenadas –le colgó-. ¿Lista JJ? –JJ asintió y ambos se colocaron sus chalecos y sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a caminar.

Después de llegaron, Peter obligó a punta de pistola, a Sara de sacar a Ana de la camioneta. Él tomó a Jane de su asiento. Jane aún estaba dormida y solo se movió un poco cuando Peter la cargo en sus brazos. Sara sabía que en ese momento que no escaparía, solo le quedaba creer en el FBI y en Reid.

Peter la guío a la sala, donde la chimenea estaba encendida. Acostó a Jane en el sofá suavemente y Sara rápidamente se sentó a un lado de ella colocando una mano en ella protectoramente, mientras que con la otra mano apretaba fuertemente a Ana.

Iré a traer un poco de chocolate caliente, está comenzando a hacer un poco de frio –ya se iba cuando Sara lo detuvo.

Espera –él la miró- hay algo que no entiendo, si me amas a mi ¿porque enamoraste a Laura?

Para llegar a ti cariño. Después de encontrarte, pedí trabajo en la compañía de Simón y me lo dio. Fácilmente me hice su amigo para poderme acercar a ti y a tus hijas y poco a poco comencé a ganarme su confianza y la tuya. Pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento porque me descubrirían. Y un día cuando llegaba a tu casa para visitarte, vi que Laura salía de tu casa y después me contaste que habías contratado a una niñera, ¿recuerdas? –Sara no dijo nada, pero si recodaba eso-. Allí fue donde vi mi oportunidad, durante un mes la seguí, aprendiendo todo de ella, y cuando lo logré, todo lo demás fue muy sencillo –sonrió-. Como puedes ver, mi plan funcionó a la perfección.

Eres un monstruo.

No Sara, solo soy un hombre enamorado que hará lo necesario para conservar a las personas que ama –se acercó a Sara y le besó la frente-. Ponte cómoda, en un rato regreso –se fue.

Sara no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía frustrada y comenzó a llorar. Mientras lloraba, por el rabillo del ojo vio un ligero movimiento en el ventanal que estaba a su izquierda y se le quedó viendo. Entonces apareció la cara de JJ que le hizo la señal de que guardara silencio y Sara asintió. Con señas le pidió que abriera el ventanal y Sara giró la cabeza hacia donde se había ido Peter, pero JJ le aseguró con señas que todo estaría bien. Sara se levantó y abrió el ventanal con el mayor sigilo que pudo y JJ entró.

Vamos, tenemos que irnos antes que regrese –susurró JJ y enfundó su arma para poder abrazar a Jane.

Deja a la niña en su lugar –dijo una voz detrás de JJ y después escuchó un clic-. Aléjate de ella –JJ dio tres pasos hacia atrás y lo miró-. Sara regresa a tu lugar –Sara no se movió-. Si no quieres ver morir a esta mujer será mejor que regreses a tu lugar –Sara se sentó de nuevo en su lugar en el sofá-. Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba a JJ sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma y se colocó frente a ella-. Fueron muy listos en encontrar mi refugio, lástima que no podrán salir de aquí. ¿Dónde está el idiota de tu compañero?

Peter, déjalas ir –comenzó a decir JJ-. Dentro de unos minutos mi equipo y la policía estarán aquí.

No contestaste a mi pregunta –la abofeteó. En eso Jane se despertó.

Mami, ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –en eso vio a Peter apuntando a JJ- ¿Tío Pete? ¿Qué haces?

No te preocupes Sara todo estará bien –dijo JJ.

Estoy cansado de esperar, ¿en dónde está tu compañero?

Aquí –dijo otra voz. Reid llegó por donde había regresado Peter.

Unos minutos antes…

Reid entró por la puerta trasera y entró a la cocina, encontró dos tazas con chocolate caliente y siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a la entrada que daba a la sala y se ocultó detrás de la pared y escuchó como Peter amenazaba a Sara y como abofeteaba a JJ.

Sintió el enojo por su cuerpo y sacó rápidamente su celular y movió algunos comandos. Después le escribió un mensaje a García:

"En exactamente 1 minuto quiero que le marques a mi teléfono"

Y envió el mensaje, colocó su teléfono en el suelo y después salió.

Aquí –dijo Reid saliendo de su lugar.

Pero miren quien apareció –dijo sarcásticamente Peter-. El héroe del día –Jane comenzó a llorar-. Jane guarda silenció –dijo amenazadoramente y Jane se cayó pero seguía llorando en silenció.

Peter, ya no tienes escapatoria –comenzó a decir Reid- en exactamente 30 segundos la policía y el FBI estarán aquí. Si tanto amas a Jane, no la obligues a esto –Peter dudó unos segundos y en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de unas sirenas. Peter desvió la mirada y Reid aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse hacia él y taclearlo.

Los dos salieron disparados por el ventanal, el cual rompieron en muchos pedazos. Después de caer, rodaron un poco y Peter quedó boca abajo en frente del ventanal y Reid cayó cerca de los árboles y se levantó.

¡Llévatelas de aquí JJ! –le gritó. Vio que JJ dudaba-. ¡Yo voy a estar bien! ¡VAYÁNSE! –JJ se apresuró y tomó de la mano a Jane y la comenzó a jalar hacia la salida.

Peter comenzó a levantarse y después de sacudir su cabeza, miró hacia la casa y cuando vio que ya no había nadie adentro, se giró rápidamente hacia Reid y se lanzó hacía Reid del mismo modo que hace unos momentos Reid había hecho.

Lo estampó en el árbol más cercano y Reid se quejó, después Reid le dio un rodillazo a Peter en la cara lo que provocó que Peter se alejara, después le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que le partió el labio a Peter y lo tiró al suelo de nuevo, en ese momento pensó en agradecerle a Morgan las clases de autodefensa. Peter comenzó a levantarse de nuevo.

Peter, no tenemos por qué hacer esto. Ya no tienes escapatoria, porque no simplemente te das por vencido –Peter cerró sus puños en la tierra y le lanzó la tierra a los ojos de Reid.

Reid trató de tallarse los ojos por reflejo, pero Peter aprovechó esto para levantarse y encestarle un golpe en la mejilla a Reid, lo que provocó que Reid se tambaleara. Peter lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo estrelló a un árbol y Reid cayó.

Reid se sentía muy desorientado. Sintió que alguien lo levantaba jalándolo de su chaleco y después le asestaba dos puñetazos en la cara y sintió sangre en su boca.

¿Porque siempre tienes que alejar a las personas que amo? –le asestó otro puñetazo en la cara –Reid comenzó a sentir que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento y lo lanzó al suelo-. ¡¿Por qué –le dio una patada en el abdomen- siempre –patada- tienes que –patada- alejar a las personas –patada- que amo?! –le dio la última patada. Reid se giró como pudo de espaldas y vio todo borroso. Vio como una figura borrosa le apuntaba con algo que hizo clic y lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente, es como esa figura caía de lado después de que se escuchara un ¡pum!

JJ corrió lo más rápido que pudo jalando a Jane con ella, Sara iba detrás de ella abrazando a Ana. Llegaron a su camioneta y JJ abrió la puerta de atrás y sentó a Jane, posteriormente Sara subió y se colocó a un lado de Jane.

JJ cerró la puerta y sacó su arma de su funda y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la casa.

¿A dónde vas? –dijo Sara saliendo de la camioneta -¡No puedes dejarnos aquí!

No voy a dejar a Spencer solo. Si no regreso en 3 minutos las llaves están en la guantera, vete y dile a todos lo que ocurrió –ya comenzaba a irse cuando escucho el ruido de vehículos acercándose. Rápidamente apareció una camioneta negra y salió Morgan de la camioneta y le siguieron Hotch, Rossi y Blake.

JJ ¿Dónde está Reid? –dijo Morgan.

Se quedó con Peter, yo… -Morgan comenzó a correr en la dirección donde apuntaba JJ y los demás le siguieron.

Corrieron por unos segundos cuando vieron a Reid tendido en el suelo y Peter le apuntaba con su pistola.

¡Peter Colton –gritó Morgan- suelta el arma y aléjate del agente Reid! –Peter lo miró sin dejar de apuntar a Reid y les sonrió. En ese momento todos sabían que le dispararía a Reid. Peter se giró de nuevo hacia Reid con la misma sonrisa y Morgan disparó dándole en la cabeza. Peter cayó de lado y todos corrieron hacia donde Reid y Peter.

Hotch se acercó al cuerpo de Peter y alejó el arma de su mano. Blake se agachó y le tomó el pulso solo para confirmar que ya no lo tenía. Morgan rápidamente se acercó a Reid y comenzó a llamarle.

¡Reid, despierta, Reid! –le daba suaves palmadas en las mejillas-. ¡¿Dónde están los paramédicos?! ¡Reid! –JJ recordó en ese momento cuando encontró a Will tirado el piso de su habitación y como le gritaba para que despertara. "No, Spence –pensó- tú no puedes dejarme, despierta". Y como si la hubiese escuchado, Reid comenzó a recobrar el sentido.

No tienes porqué gritar Morgan, no estoy sordo –todos sonrieron.

Qué bueno que este bien chico –dijo Morgan y Reid trató de levantarse e hizo una mueca-. Será mejor que esperes a los paramédicos –Reid asintió y se recostó de nuevo en el suelo. JJ no podía evitar el sentirse tan aliviada en esos momentos.

Después de que los paramédicos se llevaran a Reid y a Sara y las niñas, JJ comenzó a llorar y Blake la abrazó y JJ le devolvió el abrazo.

Todo está bien JJ, Reid está bien.

Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido si…

Pero no ocurrió –le cortó Blake-. Él está bien y Sara y las niñas también JJ, gracias a ti –JJ se limpió las lágrimas-. Ahora vamos a ponerte un poco de hielo en esa hinchazón –señaló su mejilla donde Peter la había abofeteado.

Después de una horas de examinar a Reid y de tomarle algunas radiografías. Solo le dieron dos puntos de sutura en la ceja derecha y varios desinflamatorios y analgésicos para todos los moretones que tenía.

Después de haberse puesto los pantalones y la camisa limpia que Morgan le había llevado con mucho esfuerzo. Estaba a punto de colocarse sus calcetines impares cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Al levantar la mirada vio a Sara que estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación.

¿Puedo entrar?

Adelante –Sara entró y solo quedaron en silencio. Reid levantó un poco su pierna para poder ponerse su calcetín e hizo una mueca. Rápidamente Sara se acercó y le quitó el calcetín.

Permíteme.

No es necesario Sara, yo puedo solo.

Lo sé. Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer después de habernos salvado a mis hijas y a mí.

Estaba haciendo solo mi trabajo –dijo mientras Sara le colocaba sus convers azules y los amarraba.

Tal vez sea cierto, pero aun así es muy importante para mi –después de terminar de amarrarle los convers se sentó a un lado de Reid y volvió a instalarse el silencio entre los dos-. ¿Por qué? –Sara rompió el silencio.

¿Perdón?

¿Por qué no me buscaste? –Reid guardo silencio un momento antes de responder.

Porque al final comprendí que tenías razón y llegué a la conclusión de que te merecías algo mejor que yo. Y bueno, lo encontraste. Estas casada y tienes dos hermosas hijas. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están?

Están con Simón.

¿Cuándo llegó?

Poco después de venir aquí. Lo trajo Brandon. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? –Reid negó con la cabeza-. Me dijo que el viaje a Japón, fue para vender parte de las acciones y asociarse con una compañía de allá, porque así tendría más tiempo para pasar con su familia.

Eso es genial Sara, lo digo en serio. Me alegra saber que encontraste alguien digno de ti que te ayudará a tener la familia que siempre has deseado. No alguien como yo que…

No lo digas –lo cortó tapándole la boca con su mano-. Spencer, tu eres la mejor persona que he conocido, tal vez al final quien no era digna de algo era yo –quitó su mano-. Y no te preocupes Spencer, estoy segura que la persona destinada para ti llegara pronto.

Si claro.

Quien sabe, tal vez la persona que este destinada para estar contigo para toda la vida sea la siguiente persona que cruce esa puerta –en ese momento JJ cruzó la puerta.

¿Estás listo Spence, todos te están…? –Sara y Reid se le quedaron viendo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Interrumpí algo?

No, pero que bueno que quien cruzó la puerta fuiste tú y no Morgan –dijo Reid, y él y Sara comenzaron a reírse y JJ se quedó con una mirada confusa.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya –Sara se levantó y besó la mejilla derecha de Reid que era la menos golpeada-. Gracias Spencer. Al menos esta vez si podremos despedirnos como la gente normal.

¿Y quién dice que esto es una despedida? –dijo Reid- es solo un hasta pronto.

Sí, hasta pronto –Sara sonrió y salió de la habitación.

¿Por qué las risas? –preguntó JJ.

Nada, solo cosas de nosotros –tomó su bolsa de viaje y trató de colgársela pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo para poder levantar los brazos.

Permíteme –JJ le ayudó a pasarse la correa por la cabeza y por un breve momento Reid pensó en lo que le había dicho Sara y miró a JJ, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea y salieron de la habitación.

**No era mi intención golpear tanto a Reid, pero no sé, solo me pareció que eso estaría bien para las escenas.**


	10. capitulo 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

El regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo. Al final Reid les contó la historia entre él y Sara. Eso ayudó a los demás a entender todo el embrollo. A todos les sorprendió la estrategia que usó Reid para distraer a Peter.

¿Dónde conseguiste el tono de las sirenas? –preguntó Morgan.

García lo descargo en mi teléfono para hacerme una broma.

¿Y funcionó? –preguntó Morgan.

¿Qué?

La broma.

Sí –las mejillas de Reid comenzaron a tornase rojas-. Sonó mientras compraba un café, todas las personas se me quedaron viendo –todos se rieron. Al final todos durmieron camino a casa.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina fueron recibidas por una radiante y feliz García, la que por cierto se asustó por el estado en que llegaba Reid. JJ se fue a su oficina y también lo hicieron Hotch y Rossi.

No te preocupes cariño –comenzó a decir García-, voy a prepararte unas galletas que te harán sentir mejor en un santiamén.

No es necesario García, no tienes por qué molestarte.

No es ninguna molestia, así que lo quieras o no voy a prepárate esas galletas.

Está bien, haz lo que quieras –al final cedió, aunque él sabía que no iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión desde un comienzo.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Adolorido, aunque me sorprende que no me haya roto nada.

Eso es porque eres como el bambú –comenzó a decir Morgan con una sonrisa- suave y flexible, pero al final difícil de romper –le palmeó la espalda.

¡Auch!

¡Derek Morgan! ¿Qué te sucede? –le reprimió García.

Lo siento –levantó las manos en forma defensiva-. Lo había olvidado –Blake solo sonreía.

No te preocupes García, estoy bien. Además, si los golpes de Peter no pudieron romperme algo, ¿crees los débiles golpes de Morgan lo harán?

¿Conque esas tenemos, eh niño bonito? –dijo Morgan-. Muy bien, ahora tus ejercicios de autodefensa serán mucho más difíciles.

¡¿Qué?! –todos se rieron.

Será mejor irnos –dijo Blake-. Tenemos un día completo antes de regresar a trabajar. Descansa Spencer.

Gracias, tú también –Blake salió.

¿Qué dicen chicos? –comenzó a decir Morgan-. ¿Qué tal si esta noche vamos y tomamos un poco de tequila?

Yo me apunto –digo Rossi mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Yo también me apunto –dijo García.

¿Tú que dices Reid? –dijo Morgan.

Lo siento chicos, pero será en otra ocasión. Tengo algo que hacer esta noche.

No me digas que te pondrás a ver tus programas espaciales.

No, tengo una cita.

¿Una cita? –dijo García sorprendida.

No es lo que crees. Voy a ver a una abogada con respecto a algunos asuntos de mi madre.

¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Rossi.

Sí, no se preocupen. Son solo unos asuntos de rutina.

¿Estás seguro? –preguntó García.

Totalmente. Será mejor que se vayan ahora si quieren aprovechar lo máximo su noche, yo tengo que tomar unos papeles que deje aquí.

Bueno –dijo Morgan-, entonces te vemos después Reid.

No te sobre esfuerces, ok –dijo García mientras le besaba la mejilla.

No lo haré, gracias García.

Descansa Reid –por ultimo le dijo Rossi y los tres se fueron.

JJ ya había terminado sus informes, se sentía un poco fuera de forma después de tanto tiempo inactiva. Después de despedirse de Hotch se detuvo para tomar el ascensor. En el tiempo que esperó le pareció escuchar una voz que venia del pasillo contiguo y fue a ver.

Sí, no se preocupe –"es la voz de Spence", pensó JJ-. Ya conseguí todos los papeles que me pidió… no falta ninguno… no, no creo que nos podamos ver en el lugar donde acordamos… porque ocurrió algo en mi trabajo y no creo que la gente del restaurant les vaya a agradar mi aspecto… no se preocupe, estoy bien…conozco un lugar donde le puedo entregar los papeles, es muy discreto y nadie dice nada por cosas como la que me ocurrió… le mandaré la dirección por un mensaje. La veo a las 8 –"entonces es mujer". Reid colgó y JJ se apresuró a regresar a su lugar para esperar el ascensor. Al poco rato Reid apareció-. ¿JJ? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenía que terminar los informes, como estoy un poco fuera de forma tardé un poco más, pero ya me acostumbraré de nuevo –dijo JJ tranquilamente-. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Me pareció escuchar decir a Morgan que se iban a ir a tomar unos tequilas.

Sí, pero no puedo ir. Quede de verme con una amiga a las 8 -se instaló el silencio entre ellos y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Reid permitió que JJ entrará primero y después entró el. Antes de que cada uno se fuera a sus respectivos automóviles Reid detuvo a JJ-. JJ, ¿te molestaría si mañana voy a tu casa? Encontré un libro que estoy seguro que le gustara a Henry.

Claro que no Spence, estoy segura que Henry estará muy feliz de verte.

Gracias, iré después de que Henry llegue de la escuela.

Ok, te veo mañana. Descansa Spence.

Tú también, hasta mañana -los dos se fueron. Todo el camino a casa JJ no podía olvidar la conversación de Reid, pero al final decidió no darle tanta importancia, de todas formas era de Reid de quien se trataba.

La abogada Stella Solares llegó puntual a la dirección que Reid le había enviado en un mensaje de texto. Verificó dos veces la dirección y suspiró al saber que la dirección era correcta. Estaba en un bar para policías. Apenas cruzó la puerta y por todos lados vio a varios grupos de policías charlando, bebiendo o realizando estúpidos juegos para ver quien bebía más.

"Y aquí tenemos a los protectores de la ciudad" –pensó-. Se acercó a la barra y el sujeto sentado a un lado de ella se le quedo mirando, ella giró la cabeza y le pregunto a la persona que atendía el bar por Spencer Reid, él le señaló la mesa del rincón. Cuando llegó a la mesa solo vio a alguien leyendo el Psicoanalista de John Katzenbach.

¿Spencer Reid? –dijo ella y Reid levantó su cara. Aún seguía un poco hinchada y llena de moretones. Se quitó sus lentes y se paró rápidamente.

Supongo que usted es la señorita Solares.

Así es.

Disculpe el lugar, pero como puede ver no salí muy bien parado de mi último caso.

No se preocupe, he sido citada en lugares peores.

¿Quiere algo de beber? –preguntó nerviosamente.

No gracias, estoy bien. Supongo que su padre ya le dijo todo.

Sí.

Bien, para poder entregarle los bienes que le han sido heredados por su madre Diana Reid, solamente hacen falta que me dé los papeles que le pedí –Reid sacó un sobre de su bolsa de viaje y se los entregó. Stella abrió el sobre y miró el contenido y después lo volvió a cerrar-. Todo parece en orden. Le llamaré cuando todo esté listo y pueda recibir sus bienes –se levantó y Reid la imitó-. Lamento su pérdida señor Reid.

Gracias –ella le tendió la mano y Reid la tomó.

Por cierto, su padre me encargo que le diera esto –saco una caja aterciopelada y se la dio. Reid la abrió y dentro había dos anillos de boda de plata.

¿Estos son…?

Su padre me dijo que eran para usted, me dijo que han pertenecido a su familia por generaciones y que ya era el momento de que los tuviese.

¿Por qué no me los dio él?

No lo sé, supongo que usted debería saberlo. Recibirá noticias muy pronto de mí, con su permiso -ella se fue. Reid se quedó un rato más pensando en lo que le había dicho Stella, eran muchas cosas que procesar.

La ventaja de tener un día libre, era que JJ podría hacer lo que una madre normal siempre hace. Levantarse temprano para prepararse para llevar a Henry a la escuela, prepararle el desayuno, llevar a su hijo a la escuela, limpiar la casa y preparar la comida.

La parte difícil era ver como el camión de beneficencia se llevaba las cosas que anteriormente le pertenecían a Will. Después de despedirse de él cementerio, con la ayuda de su madre y de García, colocaron las cosas de Will en varias cajas y solo se quedó con algunos recuerdos, al igual que Henry.

En esos momentos se alegraba de que García y su madre estuviesen allí, porque si lo hubiese hecho sola, no habría tenido el valor para hacerlo. Después de que el camión se fuera, JJ fue a recoger a Henry.

Hola cariño –dijo cuándo lo vio salir-. ¿Te divertiste hoy?

¡Sí, hoy hicimos ejercicio! –subió a la camioneta de JJ-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro cariño, lo que quieras.

¿Cómo consigo dinero?

¿Para qué necesitas dinero?

Quiero comprar algo.

¿Qué es?

Mejor olvídalo. Se lo preguntaré al tío Spencer, las niñas no entienden –todo el resto del camino se quedó callado.

Cuando llegaron, Henry bajo rápidamente de la camioneta, después de saludar rápidamente a su abuela y a García, se dirigió a su habitación,

¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó la madre de JJ.

No lo sé, en todo el camino no dijo nada. Me preguntó cómo podría conseguir dinero y después me dijo que las niñas no entendíamos –JJ se sirvió un vaso de agua y sonó el timbre de la puerta y JJ se fue a abrir-. Spence, hola.

Espero no haber llegado muy temprano.

En absoluto, entra –y así lo hizo-. Mi madre y García están en la cocina, ¿quieres venir?

Claro. ¿Y Henry?

Henry está…

¡Tío Spencer! –gritó Henry y bajó las escaleras.

Hola Henry, ¿Cómo está mi ahijado favorito?

Pero soy tu único ahijado.

Lo sé, porque crees que eres mi favorito –Henry se rió-. Te traje un regalo –le dio un paquete rectangular y él lo tomó, le dio las gracias y corrió a la sala. Al poco rato se acercaron García y la madre de JJ.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –preguntó García, al poco rato regresó Henry sosteniendo un libro sobre dragones.

¡Mira mami! ¡Un libro con dibujos sobre diferentes dragones! –abrió el libro-. ¡Mira este, parece una serpiente y este es gigante!

¡Qué bien cielo! –JJ se quedó muy sorprendida, hace tiempo que Henry no se veía tan feliz.

Tío Spencer –le hizo señas para que bajara la cabeza- ¿quieres ir conmigo al jardín? Quiero decirte algo.

Si claro –Henry lo arrastró al jardín.

Henry se sentó en el jardín cuando llegaron y Reid se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué sucede Henry?

¿Cómo puedo conseguir dinero?

¿Para qué?

Quiero comprarle un regalo a mamá.

Es cierto, su cumpleaños es la siguiente semana.

Sí, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar su regalo.

¿Qué tienes pensado regalarle?

Hace unos días que fui de compras con la abuela al centro comercial y mi abuela vio un vestido y dijo que se le vería bien a mamá y quiero regalárselo. Pero no tengo tanto dinero.

Mmmm. ¡Ya sé! Porque no se lo compramos entre los dos. Yo tampoco sabía que regalarle, así resolvemos tu problema y el mío, ¿Qué te parece?

Me parece bien, gracias tío Spencer, sabía que tu tendrías la respuesta–lo abrazó y Reid se quejó-. ¿Te duele algo?

No, es solo que eres más fuerte de que creía –mintió y Henry sonrió-. Que te parece si compramos el regalo el domingo, ya que tú sabes cuál es el vestido.

Está bien. Pero tienes que prometer que guardaras el secreto.

Lo prometo -al poco rato salió García a decirles que la comida estaba preparada y los dos entraron.

Después de terminar de comer, Henry subió a su habitación para hacer su tarea y García se fue diciendo que tenía que instalarle un programa a su nueva laptop, al final la madre de JJ se excusó diciendo que tomaría un baño, dejando a JJ y a Reid solos. Estaban sentados en la mesa bebiendo un poco de limonada.

¿Podemos hablar Spence?

Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

No aquí, Henry podría escucharnos, ven –salieron al porche y JJ se sentó en las escaleras e invitó a Reid para que sentara con ella-. ¿De qué hablaron Henry y tú hace unos momentos?

Lo siento JJ, no puedo decírtelo. Es una promesa entre caballeros –vio preocupación en los ojos de JJ-. No te preocupes JJ, lo que hablamos no es ni un poco de lo que te estas imaginando –bebió un poco de su limonada.

¿Entonces qué sucede?

Ya lo sabrás –dio otro trago-. A su debido tiempo. Por ahora confórmate con esperar pacientemente.

Está bien. Creeré en tu palabra –los dos sonrieron y JJ se le quedó viendo.

¿Sucede algo?

¿Por qué siempre que nos separamos en un caso te sucede algo?

Bueno, esa es una respuesta que ni yo sé. Aunque Morgan siempre me ha dicho que soy un imán para atraer este tipo de problemas. Aunque yo siempre le he dicho que estas cosas no creo que sucedan por algún tipo de atracción… -JJ tocó su mejilla.

¿Te duele?

Solo cuando me tocan –JJ rápidamente quitó su mano.

Lo siento.

No es verdad –Reid se rió-. Aunque si me duele cuando presiono, pero se me quitaran en unos días.

Sabes Spence estoy preocupada por Henry y de cómo está llevando la muerte de Will. No he recibido quejas, e inclusive en la escuela me han dicho que se lleva muy bien con sus amigos.

Sí, se parece a su madre –dio otro trago y JJ veía su limonada-. JJ, yo sé que la muerte de un padre es muy dolorosa, pero Henry tiene suerte de tenerte y de tenernos a nosotros y él lo sabe, así que no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que si le pasara algo te lo diría.

¿Eso crees?

Estoy seguro.

Gracias Spence –guardaron silencio un rato-. Sabes hablas como si alguno de tus padres hubiese muerto.

JJ… Yo…

Pero de seguro lo has decir por lo de tu padre, ¿verdad? –la miró fijamente y las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Sí –dijo dubitativo-, eso es.

Vamos Spence. Ya tienes que superar eso, ¿no crees que sería bueno para tu madre que tú y tú padre se llevasen bien? –Reid no dijo nada.

Mamá, ¿revisas mi tarea? –salió Henry con su cuaderno.

Bueno a cumplir con mi deber –dejó a Reid sentado y pensando en cómo les diría a todos que su madre murió.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido. Un caso fuera a causa de un pirómano y los demás días fue de puro papeleo. Finalmente llegó el tan ansiado cumpleaños de JJ, el cual fue celebrado en casa de Rossi con una fiesta bajo las estrellas, donde solo la familia del UAC estaba reunida. Después de la cena, llegó el momento de los regalos.

Que se lo dé primero Henry –dijo García, pero Henry no estaba-. ¿Dónde está Henry?

Lo vi en el jardín hace un momento –dijo Jack.

Yo voy por él –dijo Reid y se dirigió al jardín. Pasó un minuto y no regresaban

¿Por qué tardan tanto? –dijo García.

Tranquila baby girl. Tal vez fueron por el regalo.

Voy a buscarlos –los encontró sentados en un bajo de un árbol, una bolsa de cumpleaños estaba a un lado de Henry, pero ambos estaban muy callados.

¿Listo para decirme lo que sucede? –le preguntó Reid.

Es solo que extraño a mi papá. Nunca habíamos festejado el cumpleaños de mamá sin él. Y el que no esté aquí…

¿Y quién dice que no está aquí? Henry, ¿sabes lo que me dijo mi madre antes de morir? –"¡¿Qué?!", pensó García sin decir nada-.

¿Qué?

Me dijo que los padres siempre estarán con sus hijos, aunque no estén físicamente.

¿Cómo?

Sencillo –Reid se levantó y le tendió la mano a Henry y Henry la tomó-. Ven –lo guío hacia un espacio abierto-. Cierra los ojos y levanta la cara –así lo hizo-. Cuando yo tenía diez años, mi madre me contó la historia de un caballero medieval que se convirtió en el guerrero más fuerte e importante del reino. Cuando él era niño, perdió a su padre por una enfermedad y sabes que le dijo antes de morir –Henry negó-. Él le dijo:

"_Cuando te sientas solo y no sepas qué camino seguir, mira hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. Pues yo seré la estrella más brillante. Yo guiaré tu camino y siempre estaré viéndote. Te veré convertirte en el hombre más honorable y valeroso de todos. Y estaré más orgulloso de ti hijo." _

"Ahora, abre los ojos –así lo hizo Henry

¿Es esa estrella? –señaló la que estaba sobre su cabeza.

No lo sé. Cada estrella brilla diferente para cada persona Henry –el semblante de Henry se iluminó.

¿Tu mamá también está allí, tío Spencer?

Sí Henry, y cada día la veo brillar más.

Gracias tío Spencer –el niño lo abrazó.

Cuando quieras. Bien es momento de le que le des el regalo a mamá –los dos cruzaron el umbral cuando Reid fue detenido por una mano y cuando se giró encontró a una llorosa García.

¿Sucede algo? –dijo Henry.

No, nada. Porque no te adelantas Henry. Diles a todos que en momento tu tía García y yo regresaremos.

Ok –Henry se fue y Reid se giró hacia García.

¿Por qué? –dijo en un susurro.

Porque no quería preocuparlos. Ya había demasiada tristeza por la muerte de Will.

¿Ocurrió cuando Will murió?

No. Ella había fallecido unos días antes.

¿Y te pareció bien llevar esa carga solo?

En esos momentos JJ nos necesitaba y yo… -García le tomó las manos.

Cuando entenderás que pase lo que pase somos una familia. Nadie tiene porque cargar ese peso solo –una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Reid y García se la limpió con su dedo, lo abrazó y Reid le respondió el abrazo-. Tienes que decírselos a todos Reid, eres una persona fuerte, pero a veces hasta los más fuertes necesitan ayuda.

Lo sé. Es solo que no sé cómo decírselos.

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –se separaron-. Pero decidas lo que decidas estaré apoyándote, ¿ok?

Si señora.

Bueno –se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y respiró varias veces-, es tiempo de continuar la fiesta, vamos –le tendió el brazo y Reid la siguió.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –dijo Morgan cuando regresaron.

Es solo que este galán, manchó su ropa y le ayudaba a limpiarlo. Algunas veces los hombres pueden empeorar las cosas cuando tratan de reparar algo.

Ni que lo digas –dijo Blake-. Le tomó una semana al plomero reparar la tubería qué él –señaló a su esposo- rompió cuando intentó reparar una fuga.

Oye. No fue mi culpa, además el plomero dijo que la tubería estaba en mal estado, que tarde o temprano se rompería.

Sí, pero tú agilizaste el proceso –todos se rieron y continuó la velada con el primer regalo de la noche.

Este regalo va de mi parte y de mi tío Spencer –JJ miró a Reid.

Te lo dije –Reid bebió de su refresco.

Es hermoso –dijo JJ cuando sacó un hermoso vestido blanco de la bolsa-. Gracias Henry –le besó la mejilla y Henry sonrió– ¿cómo supieron que me quedaría?

Sencillo –dijo Reid-. Henry me dijo que tu mamá le había dicho que ese vestido se vería hermoso en ti y me sé tus medidas–todos se le quedaron viendo y Reid se sonrojó.

¿Qué?

Nada –dijo Morgan-. Al parecer eres más observador de lo que creíamos chico bonito –el tono de la piel de Reid subió más y el de JJ también, aunque nadie se percató de eso o al menos eso creyó ella.

Derek Morgan, deja de molestar a Reid –le reprendió García.

La velada continuó hasta más tarde, o al menos hasta que Jack y Henry se quedaron dormidos en sus asientos.

Chicos gracias por la fiesta –dijo JJ-, pero tenemos que llevar a Henry a casa.

Nosotros también tenemos que acostar a Jack –dijo Hotch mientras miraba a Beth y ella sonreía-. Además tenemos mucho papeleo para mañana.

Genial Hotch –dijo Morgan-. Has arruinado mi noche –todos rieron.

Cada uno de ellos se dirigió a su vehículo. Cuando García intento hacer funcionar a Esther, no encendió. Trató varias veces, pero nada.

¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Rossi.

No sé, no quiere encender. ¿Puedo dejar a Esther aquí hasta que llame a la grúa mañana?

Claro que sí, si quieres te presto uno de mis autos.

Te lo agradezco Rossi, pero creo que paso.

¿Por qué?

Tus autos son demasiados oscuros para mi gusto, muestran demasiada formalidad.

Entonces, no hay más que hablar –dijo Morgan-, yo te llevo.

Te lo agradezco caramelito, pero le haré el honor a Reid de que me lleve a casa. Mi casa queda de camino a la suya.

Tú sabes que eso no me molesta.

Lo sé, pero la última vez que fui a tu casa una de tus conquistas me armó una escena de celos en tu apartamento ¿recuerdas?

¿Es que nunca olvidaras eso?

Una mujer nunca olvida ese tipo de engaños –le beso la mejilla, se apresuró y se subió al asiento de copiloto de Reid antes de que Reid dijese algo.

Supongo que Esther no tiene nada ¿verdad? –dijo Reid una vez que se subió.

No. Esther es muy cooperativa cuando quiero que un chico guapo me lleve a casa. Y más aún cuando tengo algo que hablar con ese chico. ¿Nos vamos?

Si señora –Reid se puso en marcha.

**Tal vez tarde un poco más de lo de siempre en actualizar, tengo que prepararme para el inicio del nuevo semestre. Les ruego que esperen.**


	11. capitulo 11

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero y cumpla sus expectativas. Gracias por todos los comentarios que he tenido hasta ahora.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de García. Reid detuvo su auto enfrente de la casa y apagó el motor de su auto. Aun después de eso no despegaba sus manos del volante. Volteó a su derecha y vio que García lo miraba.

¿Quieres pasar?

¿Tengo otra opción?

Podemos quedarnos aquí, claro que si nos quedamos aquí podemos estar un poco incomodos y al menos adentro puedo prepararte un poco de café –Reid suspiró.

De acuerdo –y salió de su coche y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a García.

Gracias, que caballero –le dijo con una sonrisa y Reid le sonrió. Le tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia la casa-. Relájate, no es como si fueses a estar en un interrogatorio.

¿A no? –levantó una ceja.

Bueno, tal vez un poco. Al menos yo no intentare lo de policía bueno y policía malo.

Entraron a la casa y Reid se sorprendió al ver que muchas cosas habían cambiado. El tono de las paredes había cambiado a un tono rosado más oscuro y había más adornos coloridos, como flores naturales o artificiales.

García lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá, el cual curiosamente estaba frente al sillón individual, de manera que García podría verlo de frente. En ese momento pensó que clase de visitas podría tener García.

Al poco rato García regresó con dos tazas de café, le dio una a Reid y la otra la colocó en la mesita de té, después regresó con una galletera y una azucarera y las colocó frente a Reid.

Ponle la azúcar que quieras, sé que te gusta con mucha azúcar pero no sé qué tanta azúcar. ¿Quieres un poco de crema?

No, gracias. Me gusta negro.

Ok, pero yo sí. Quiero evitar al máximo el tener una úlcera –se fue a la cocina de nuevo y Reid aprovechó para verter varias cucharadas de azúcar a su café. Después de que García le vertió a su café la crema y un par de cucharadas de azúcar se sentó a un lado del él-. Soy toda oídos.

¿Por dónde quieres que inicie?

¿Qué te parece el cuándo, cuándo ocurrió? Supongo que no fue reciente, puesto que no has salido de viaje, así que sucedió antes, ¿pero qué tan antes?

Fue –Reid suspiró, ya no había vuelta atrás-, fue en el mismo día en que llegué a las vegas hace casi dos meses –García escupió su café.

¡Pero eso fue al inicio de las vacaciones! –colocó su taza en la mesita y se limpió su boca.

Así es –desde allí comenzó a contarle todo, desde que llegó, el motivo de porque no les llamó, hasta su viaje a Inglaterra. Solo paró algunas veces para tranquilizarse y continuar.

Ninguno de los dos bebió más de su café hasta que Reid hubo terminado con su historia. Una vez que terminó, los dos se quedaron callados, y, Reid que había dejado su taza en la mesita también, tenía unidas las manos y las miraba. Cuando por fin se aventuró a levantar la mirada para ver a García directamente a los ojos, vio que García lo miraba con tristeza, amor y comprensión.

Reid sintió que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarle por las mejillas y García rápidamente lo abrazó y el hundió la cabeza en el hombro de García y comenzó a llorar aferrándose fuertemente a ella y García lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

Después de algunos minutos Reid se alejó de García y pudo notar una zona húmeda en el hombro de ella y se limpió los restos de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a su alrededor, García también estaba limpiándose los ojos con una servilleta.

Siento lo de tu blusa –dijo Reid con una voz llorosa.

No te preocupes, no es nada que un poco de agua no pueda resolver –le respondió en el mismo tono-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sinceramente, más liberado.

Eso es bueno, pero creo que te sentirás aún mejor si se lo dices a los demás –Reid la miró a los ojos.

No sé si pueda hacerlo. Y ahora creo que es un poco difícil por lo de JJ.

Reid, tienes que decírselos a todos. Además lo de JJ es otro asunto muy diferente al tuyo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ella si se lo ocultas solo por no hacerla sentir triste? Se sentirá aún más triste Reid, porque sentirá que no es suficiente apoyo para ti como tú lo has sido para ella después de como la has ayudado a ella y a Henry.

Yo solo no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a mí cuando Maeve murió –Reid esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué sucede?

Es solo que recordé algo que ahora me parece ironía –García colocó una mano sobre la de el para que continuara.

¿Sabías que hubo un momento en el que ya no quería trabajar en el UAC?

¿Fue cuando ese caso del replicador del Zodiaco no?

Sí, pero no me refiero a ese. Me refiero cuando estaba en depresión por la muerte de Maeve. Mientras me hundía en mi tristeza, pensé en renunciar. No podía dormir al pensar que no servía para esto, me decía "si no pudiste salvar a la persona que más te importaba en el mundo, ¿cómo salvaras a las personas que ni siquiera conoces?" Y recordé a Gideon y lo que pasó con su amiga, con Hotch y Haley…

"Después me imaginé como sería si yo hiciese lo mismo que hizo Gideon y por un momento me pareció buena idea y decidí hacer lo mismo. Pero al abrir la puerta encontré tus canastas y pensé que estaba haciéndolo mal. Yo no debía de huir de esa forma de mis problemas por más duros que fuesen y lo próximo que supe es que les estaba ayudando en el caso y que me dirigía hacia San Francisco para ayudarles.

"Cuando ocurrió la muerte de Will, recordé lo que me había pasado y como me había sentido y yo no quería que a JJ le pasara lo mismo. Además, tampoco quería que se fueran ella y Henry, creo que fue un poco egoísta por mi parte, ¿no lo crees?

No Reid, hiciste lo correcto. Y si te sentiste así fue por la muerte de tu madre, porque nosotros somos tu familia, no fue eso lo que dijiste a Henry –le tomó las manos-, la familia siempre está unida Reid, en las buenas, en las malas y las peores –le sonrió.

Gracias –miró su reloj-. Creo que es un poco tarde, será mejor que regrese a casa. Hay que levantarse temprano –comenzó a levantarse.

Ni lo creas –lo detuvo y lo volvió a sentar-. Es muy tarde para que te vayas tu solo.

García, no soy un niño.

Lo sé, pero piensas dejar a una dama indefensa sola en una casa tan vacía como esta en un día así.

¿Pero no has vivido siempre así? –dijo con una ceja levantada.

¿Es que acaso tengo que explicártelo? No dejaré que te vayas a esa casa vacía.

Pero mi ropa está allá.

No te preocupes, si quieres te vas temprano, después de desayunar, claro está; y después nos iremos a trabajar, recuerda que Esther aún está con Rossi, pobrecita Esther.

Está bien. ¿Tienes una manta y una almohada?

¿Crees que te quedaras en el sofá?

¿A no?

Claro que no tontito. Tengo una habitación de huéspedes y por hoy tiene tu nombre escrito.

Pero Morgan me ha dicho que cuando se ha quedado aquí se queda en el sofá.

Bueno, teniendo en cuanta las razones por las que ha estado aquí, no se lo he podido decir. Primero cuando me dispararon y después por una pelea que tuve con Kevin en donde me embriagué. Pero por suerte para ti estoy en mis 5 sentidos –se levantó-. Ven déjame enseñarte tu habitación –Reid la siguió. Después de instalarse, Reid se quedó profundamente dormido después de unos minutos. Ni siquiera sintió cuando García entró sigilosamente y le besó la frente.

El despertador de García sonó una hora antes de lo normal, pero aun así se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios. Después de tomarse un baño fue a la habitación de huéspedes y Reid aún seguía dormido y comenzó a hacer el desayuno.

Mientras preparaba un poco de sopa de vegetales que había hecho el día anterior y un poco de café, sonó su celular y en el identificador de llamadas vio que era Morgan.

Vaya, será que acaso aún estoy soñando o mi dios del chocolate me habla para saber de mi temprano por la mañana –escuchó una sonrisa del otro lado.

Siento tener que despertarte temprano García –bostezó-, JJ me habló para decirme que nuestro jefe quiere hablar con nosotros de algo muy importante –García escuchó el sonido de la cafetera de Morgan.

¿Te dijo de qué?

No, pero parece ser algo muy importante. Así que prepara ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo que pasare por ti en 20 minutos.

Gracias por el ofrecimiento amorcito, pero alguien más va a llevarme, solamente voy a despertarlo que aún está en la cama.

¿Sales con alguien?

¿Celoso? –dijo juguetonamente.

Claro que no, solo soy curioso. ¿Cómo es?

Pareces una amiga quisquillosa, ¿lo sabias? –dijo mientras colocaba la mesa. En ese momento salió un Reid adormilado-. De hecho está saliendo de la habitación ahora –puso el altavoz y le bajo el volumen a la bocina-. Buenos días cariño.

Buenos días García –dijo Reid.

¿Dormiste bien?

Sí, gracias. Tu cama es excelente. Después de terminar me quede profundamente dormido.

Me alegra saberlo, ¿café? –le tendió la taza de café humeante y el la tomo-.

Delicioso.

Gracias, al menos ya se cuanta azúcar bebes.

Gracias García, lo que hiciste anoche conmigo me relajó mucho.

¿Ves? Te lo dije. ¿Me disculpas? Ahora regreso –tomó su celular y entró a su habitación y subió el volumen de nuevo y le quitó el altavoz-. Morgan, ¿sigues allí?

García, ¿Qué hicieron?

Nada. Nos vemos en la oficina, chiao –y colgó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después salió y vio que Reid veía su teléfono.

¿Sucede algo?

JJ me envió un mensaje para decirnos que nos quieren temprano en la oficina.

Si, Morgan me llamó diciéndome lo mismo. Pero primero a desayunar y después en lo que vas y regresas de tu casa yo termino de prepararme y nos vamos juntos.

Ok.

Después de que Reid se fuese a su casa y fuese por García se dirigieron hacia la oficina. Todo parecía muy normal, hasta que se cruzaron con Morgan, Blake y JJ al entrar, los tres los miraban como si estuviesen viendo algo raro o extraño y Reid no pudo evitar girarse y ver si alguien estaba detrás de él. Pero detrás de ellos no había nadie y volvió a girarse hacia ellos.

¿Por qué nos miran así?

Dinos tú –dijo Morgan.

No te entiendo, ¿hice algo?

Al parecer no solo tu –comenzó a decir JJ, con un tono un poco irritado- también García –Reid miró a García, la cual parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

¿Pero que hicimos?

¿En serió no lo captas? –dijo Morgan-. No sabes que si se enteran de lo que hiciste con García anoche ambos pueden perder su trabajo –dijo susurrando.

¿Anoche? –en eso Reid entendió- ¡Ah! Pero no le veo nada de malo, lo hacemos muy seguido e inclusive lo he hecho con Blake y JJ antes –Morgan se giró rápidamente hacia ellas con ojos acusadores y ellas pusieron rostros de no entender a que se refería Reid. Al final García no pudo soportarlo y soltó una carcajada muy sonora y todos la miraron.

Lo siento –seguía riéndose-. Es solo que –carcajada- no pude soportarlo –carcajada-. Sus rostros son tan graciosos –siguió carcajeándose.

¿Alguien de ustedes sabe lo que sucede? –preguntó Reid.

Morgan habló con García en la mañana –comenzó Blake- y escuchó que estabas allí y que le decías que la pásate muy bien en la cama de García, aunque yo sigo creyendo que lo malinterpretó todo –por fin Reid entendió.

¡Oh, ya entiendo! Aunque de hecho si dormí en la cama de García, pero no 'en' la cama de García.

Yo les explico –dijo García que al parecer ya se había calmado lo suficiente para poder hablar, mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas-. Ayer que Reid me llevó a mi casa, lo invité a pasar, él aceptó y platicamos hasta muy tarde. Pero yo no quería que se fuera a su casa tan tarde y le dije que se quedara en la habitación de huéspedes.

Tú no tienes habitación de huéspedes –replicó Morgan.

Claro que sí. Sino donde se quedaría Henry cuando se queda conmigo.

Y porque las veces que he ido a tu casa no duermo en ella.

Porque si mal no recuerdo, la primera vez fuiste tú quien se quiso dormir en el sofá para cuidarme y la segunda fue porque me emborraché y no pude decirte. Y lo de la mañana, solo estaba jugando contigo, sinceramente no pensé que malinterpretarías todo.

Te dije lo habías malinterpretado –JJ dijo. No sabía por qué se sentía tan aliviada de que todo fuese solo una broma.

¿Y de que hablaron? –preguntó Morgan.

¿No te habían dicho que pareces una amiga quisquillosa antes? -Dijo García.

Fue sobre algo que tengo que decirles a ustedes –dijo Reid seriamente.

Pues sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar –dijo Blake. Hotch y Rossi salieron de la oficina del jefe Watson (quien había sustituido a Strauss después de su muerte) y Hotch los llamó hacia la sala de juntas.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas y García seguía limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo, que suerte que su maquillaje fuera del que no se quita con las lágrimas. Al llegar todos se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, posteriormente Rossi tomó su lugar y solo Hotch se quedó de pie. No decía nada causando que todos comenzaran a sentirse nerviosos, el solo los veía.

Muy bien Hotch –comenzó a decir Morgan- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Sí –dijo García- los nervios están matándome.

Chicos –comenzó Hotch-, hace casi dos meses fue asesinado el Dr. Samuel Willow, un científico que estaba trabajando en un proyecto sobre nanobots en Inglaterra…

¿Nanobots? –dijo Morgan- ¿Qué eso no son cosas de las películas?

De hecho –comenzó a decir Reid-, en el 2010 ingenieros del Caltech y las universidades de Columbia y Arizona crearon dos nanorobots a nivel molecular, están hechos para introducirse en el ADN y poder trabajar en ellas, tanto genéticamente como sustancialmente, inclusive se dice que podrían ser como un "ejercito" que ayude a proteger el cuerpo desde adentro. Aunque claro, son solo prototipos.

Pues al parecer estos nanobots son un hecho y mataron a al Dr. Willow por lo que pueden hacer estos nanobots.

Ok, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? –volvió a preguntar Morgan. En ese momento entró el jefe Watson acompañado de dos hombres vestidos con traje.

Tal vez nosotros podamos aclarar esto –dijo uno de los dos hombres, el cual era alto de piel bronceada.

Permítanme presentarles a los agentes de la INTERPOL –dijo el jefe Watson-. Él es el agente Richard Swan –señaló al que había hablado- y él es el agente Shen Wong –señaló al otro agente el cual era asiático.

El proyecto en el que trabajaba el Dr. Willow era muy importante y también muy valioso –comenzó a decir el agente Swan y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba Hotch-, y en las manos incorrectas podrían causar tal caos que nadie podría imaginarse –se detuvo en frente de todos-. Después de una ardua investigación, descubrimos que el asesino es de aquí, y no me refiero a que es de Estados Unidos, sino que me refiero a que es del FBI, es una persona cuya inteligencia podría compararse a la del doctor, el cual por cierto era muy inteligente, alguien cuyos conocimientos sobrepasan a los de cualquiera, tanto como para burlar nuestra seguridad.

¿Qué es lo que está insinuando? –preguntó Rossi.

Dígame Dr. Reid –todos lo miraron- ¿Dónde estaba usted el 8 de Agosto del presente año? –Reid no dijo nada, esa no era la forma en la que quería decirle a los demás que su madre había muerto- ¿Y bien?

Fui a Inglaterra –dijo en voz baja.

Exacto –dijo el agente Swan-. Es por eso que necesitamos que venga con nosotros.

¡Pero yo no he hecho tal cosa! –dijo Reid poniéndose de pie-. Además, ¿Por qué motivo haría una cosa así?

Ya averiguaremos eso. Ahora podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, usted decide –en ese momento todos estaban tan sorprendidos por la acusación que nadie abrió la boca para nada. Reid viendo el estado en el que estaban los demás, se fue con los dos agentes sin decir nada más.

¡¿Por qué nadie se mueve?! –de repente García recobró el habla-. Reid no lo hizo, él no fue a eso a Inglaterra, él fue a… -se cayó.

¿Tú lo sabías? –dijo JJ.

Sí, me lo dijo ayer por la noche, es de lo que estábamos hablando hoy en la mañana.

García –dijo Rossi- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –en eso sonó el teléfono de Hotch.

Hotchner… está bien, vamos para allá. Chicos Reid quiere que escuchemos lo que tiene que decir y quiere que llevemos su bolsa de viaje –así lo hicieron.

Reid era escoltado a una sala de interrogatorios del FBI por los dos agentes. Cuando le abrieron la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Emily sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de interrogatorios y le esbozó una sonrisa.

Emily –dijo Reid en un susurro.

Hola Reid, por favor –le señaló la silla en frente de ella y Reid se sentó-. Ya pueden irse, gracias –despidió al agente Swan y al agente Wong.

Emily, ¿qué…?

Lo siento Reid, es protocolo. Me hubiese gustado regresar en otras condiciones.

Así que este era el caso por el que no viniste al funeral de Will.

Exactamente, parece que aún no se te escapan esos detalles –le sonrió pero Reid no le correspondió el gesto y Emily bajó la mirada-. Bien, terminemos con esto. Reid sinceramente no creo que lo hayas hecho…

Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –le interrumpió Reid.

Como he dicho, por protocolo. De acuerdo a investigaciones nuestras, el doctor Willow tenía un compañero, el cual mantuvo en secreto, al parecer lo veía como su sucesor en sus investigaciones puesto que era igual de inteligente que él –le mostró varios correos electrónicos impresos y Reid los tomó y los leyó-. Están encriptados y por tu mirada deduzco que ya encontraste el mensaje –Reid no dijo nada y colocó las hojas en la mesa-. Es increíble, a nuestro técnicos les tomó una semana encontrar los mensajes y tú los encuentras en segundos, eres increíble Reid.

El que los haya descifrado no quiere decir que yo sepa de qué hablas. Es cierto que en la carta menciona que la persona que se puso en contacto con él, menciona ser alguien del FBI, pero eso no quiere decir que sea cierto.

Es verdad, nosotros llegamos a la misma conclusión. Sin embargo descubrimos que habías ido a Inglaterra el 7 de agosto y al siguiente día el doctor fue asesinado. Y según nuestra investigación fuiste el único agente que viajó esos días a Inglaterra.

Supongo que también descubrieron que fui con mi padre y con los restos de mi madre.

Así es, pero algunos creen que lo llevaste como tapadera –Reid se rió.

¿En serio Emily? ¿Crees que yo haría tal cosa?

Entonces ayúdame a demostrar tu inocencia.

Ok. Te lo diré todo. Pero primero quiero que los demás también lo escuchen, porque lo que tengo que decir es algo que no quiero volverlo a repetir. También diles que traigan mi bolsa, hay unas cosas allí que respaldaran lo que les voy a decir.

Está bien –asintió hacia la ventana de espejo detrás de ella y guardaron silencio. A los pocos minutos el agente Swan le entregó una carpeta a Emily y salió-. Ellos ya están detrás.

Gracias –suspiró-. Chicos, el motivo por el que fui a Inglaterra, fue porque mi madre murió. Mi padre y yo llevamos sus cenizas al castillo de Windsor. En esta carpeta están todo lo necesario para probarlo –le señaló la carpeta a Emily y ella la abrió y leyó el contenido.

Es verdad –miró hacia la ventana.

Se preguntaran por qué no se los había dicho cuando sucedió, la respuesta es simple, no quería que se preocuparan por mí, además mi madre no quería una ceremonia y todo se realizó rápidamente. Después ocurrió la muerte de Will y fue una mayor razón de no hacerlo –se quedó callado-. Lamento que se hayan enterado de esta forma, lo siento –apoyó sus codos en la mesa y cubrió su rostro. Emily se levantó con los documentos en la mano.

Gracias Reid –le apretó el hombro-. Lamento lo de tu madre –salió dejando a Reid con sus pensamientos.


	12. Chapter 12

Todos habían llegado unos minutos después de que les hubiesen llamado y García, quien había tomado la bolsa de viaje de Reid, le entregó la bolsa al agente Swan de dónde sacó una carpeta y le regresó la bolsa a García y se retiró.

Todos vieron como le entregaba la carpeta a Emily y como ella le decía que ellos ya se encontraban allí. Poco después entraron los dos agentes de la INTERPOL y el jefe Watson.

Chicos –dijo García- prométanme que no dirán nada hasta que Reid termine –todos la miraron, pero nadie dijo nada y Reid habló.

_Gracias –suspiró-. Chicos, el motivo por el que fui a Inglaterra, fue porque mi madre murió._

¡¿Qué?! –dijo Morgan y miró a García la que solo asintió con su cabeza.

_Mi padre y yo llevamos sus cenizas al__ castillo de Windsor. En esta carpeta están todo lo necesario para probarlo –le señaló la carpeta a Emily y ella la abrió y leyó el contenido._

_Es verdad –miró hacia donde ellos estaban._

_Se preguntaran por qué no se los había dicho cuando sucedió, la respuesta es simple, no quería que se preocuparan por mí, además mi madre no quería una ceremonia y todo se realizó rápidamente. Después ocurrió la muerte de Will y fue una mayor razón de no hacerlo –se quedó callado-._

Oh Dios –susurró JJ.

_Lamento que se hayan enterado de esta forma, lo siento –apoyó sus codos en la mesa y cubrió su rostro. Emily se levantó con los documentos en la mano._

_Gracias Reid –le apretó el hombro-. Lamento lo de tu madre –_todos vieron como Emily salía y después salieron los dos agentes y el Jefe sin decir una palabra. Ninguno ellos dijo nada.

Ahora lo entiendo –dijo JJ.

¿Tú también lo sabias? –dijo Blake.

No, pero ayer por la noche después de acostarme escuché ruido en la habitación de Henry y fui a ver –se recargó en la pared-, encontré a Henry hablando solo, o al menos eso creí. Él estaba hablando con su padre. Cuando le pregunté porque lo hacía, me dijo que Spence también lo hacía, creí que era por Maeve, pero ahora entiendo porque lo dijo. Ahora me pregunto desde cuando Henry lo sabía.

Desde ayer –dijo García-, cuando fui a buscarlos para que te dieran el regalo escuché a Reid hablando con Henry, prácticamente le dijo a Henry que cuando extrañara a Will solo mirara hacia el cielo y lo encontraría en la estrella más brillante.

Wow, eso es algo que no me esperaba de Reid –dijo Rossi-, no creí que creyera en esas cosas.

Supongo que hay muchas cosas que aún no sabemos de él –dijo Blake.

Maldita sea –JJ salió rápidamente del cuarto y nadie pudo detenerla, a los pocos segundos la vieron entrar a la sala de interrogatorios.

Reid seguía pensando en cómo reaccionarían los demás a lo que les acababa de decir y también por la forma en que tuvo que decírselos. "De seguro todos estarán molestos conmigo o tal vez decepcionados" –pensó Reid. Después escuchó que la puerta se abría, creyó que era Emily, pero cuando vio bien, la que estaba parada frente a él era JJ.

JJ –dijo en voz baja.

¿Por qué?

JJ, puedo explicarlo –Reid se sorprendió cuando JJ lo abrazó.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que anteponer los sentimientos de los demás a los tuyos? –Reid no dijo nada, no se esperaba esa reacción-. Escúchame Reid –se separó de él y sostuvo la cara de Reid con sus manos-. En el futuro, pase lo que pase, no te preocupes por nosotros y dinos cómo te sientes, si tienes problemas dinos y lo afrontaremos juntos, ¿está claro? –se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro y Reid sintió una calidez dentro del él.

Yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor –dijo Morgan quien entraba con los demás. Todos y cada uno del equipo lo abrazaron y recalcaron lo que JJ había dicho. La ultima en acercarse a Reid fue García, quien no perdió la oportunidad para abrazarlo.

Tenías razón –le dijo al oído.

Siempre la tengo –colocó su mano en la mejilla de Reid. En ese momento entró Emily-. ¡Emily! –corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

Wow, es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian –dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo a García-. Reid…

No te preocupes Emily, es tu trabajo.

JJ, lamento no haber venido antes.

No te preocupes, entiendo. Pero ahora estas aquí.

Sí. Me da un poco de pena decir esto pero… ¿les molestaría ayudarnos con la investigación?

¿Iremos a Inglaterra? –preguntó García.

No –dijo Emily-, lo siento. Ya que según nuestras investigaciones la persona que buscamos está aquí en el país.

Solo quieren encontrarlo –dijo Hotch.

Exacto, y que mejor que este equipo para descubrir a esta persona. ¿Qué dicen? Ya lo hable con Watson.

¿En serio tienes que preguntar? –dijo García- ¡Claro que aceptamos!

García –dijo Hotch.

Lo siento señor –todos rieron.

Claro que te ayudaremos –dijo Hotch.

Entonces regresemos y analicemos todo. Les daré la información necesaria.

Todos regresaron entre charlas y risas. E inclusive García le preguntó a Emily sobre su vida personal y ella le sorprendió cuando le dijo tenía una pareja estable y ya tenía 8 meses con él.

Detalles, detalles.

Lo siento García, pero tendrás que esperar –dijo cuando llegaron a la sala donde analizarían lo que tenían hasta ahora. Los agentes Swan y Wong ya los estaban esperándolos-. Chicos lo que sabrán es clasificado, jamás deben decir algo sobre este caso o serán acusados de traición –todos aceptaron.

Escuchen bien –comenzó el agente Swan-, los nanobots que creó el doctor son capaces de destruir cualquier cosa que sea de metal, no destruirán otra cosa que no sea metal.

Son algo así como termitas –dijo Blake.

Exacto –dijo el agente Wong.

¿Porque el doctor crearía algo tan peligroso y con tantos usos? –preguntó JJ.

Lo siento, eso es más clasificado aun –comenzó a decir Emily-. El caso es que el doctor, a espaldas de nosotros, confió su trabajo a alguien mas.

Y al parecer confió en la persona equivocada –dijo Rossi.

¿Y qué creen que intente hacer con ellos? –preguntó JJ.

García, busca si ha habido demoliciones de edificios –dijo Reid.

Reid, hay miles de demoliciones en todo el país, como quieres que…

No me has entendido. Busca edificios demolidos sin razón aparente.

Ok –comenzó a teclear en su .

¿Qué? –preguntó Morgan.

En el último mes ha sido destruido la base de un hotel que están construyendo muy cerca de la reserva natural de Patuxent Research Refuge al menos 3 veces. Últimamente ha habido muchos disturbios, varios grupos se han quejado que lo construyen demasiado cerca y que molestan a los animales.

¿Por qué destruiría la misma edificación? –preguntó Blake

¿Venganza? –dijo Morgan.

¿Cuándo ocurrió la primera vez? –preguntó Hotch. García siguió tecleando.

Según esta información la primera vez que ocurrió fue el 10 de agosto.

Poco después de que fuese asesinado el doctor –dijo Wong.

Al parecer casi estaba terminada la base y al siguiente día estaba destruido. Después de quitar los materiales los trabajadores dijeron que hacían falta piezas, que era como si hubiesen desaparecido. Se culpó a los grupos de activistas pero no encontraron las piezas faltantes y mucho menos evidencias que probaran que hubiesen sido ellos y se reanudaron las obras.

¿Hubo heridos?

Nop. Al menos no en esa ocasión.

¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Rossi.

La segunda ocasión resultó herido el velador, su pierna quedó atrapada sobre una viga. Casi pierde la pierna, pero dijo que lo salvó, y cito, "una persona capaz de deshacer el metal con solo una orden".

¿Lo describió? –dijo Emily.

No, menciona que estaba muy oscuro. Volvieron a acusar a los activistas pero de nuevo no encontraron nada. Se contrataron varios cuerpos de seguridad y aun así hubo una tercera vez, y en esta ocasión hubo 3 muertos, fueron inspectores que se estaban asegurando que todo se estuviese construyendo de nuevo.

¿Ocurrió de nuevo en la noche?

No, fue en el día, a plena vista de todos y ocurrió tres semanas después de la segunda ocasión.

Parece que ya no le importa quedarse en la oscuridad. Ya es más atrevido –comenzó a decir Hotch.

Y al parecer sabe mezclarse bien entre la gente para poder acercarse a la construcción en pleno día y con la seguridad–siguió Rossi.

¿sería alguno de los trabajadores? –dijo Blake.

Probablemente –dijo Morgan-, o fue alguno de los activistas vestido de trabajador.

Con la seguridad que impusieron no lo creo –dijo Reid-, es inteligente, pero no creo que tanto como para hacer creer a todos que es un trabajador.

Señor, estoy viendo que desde entonces ya no ha ocurrido nada y la construcción ha avanzado mucho.

Parece que se han olvidado que estamos aquí –le susurró el agente Wong a Emily.

No me extraña, una vez que se enfocan en su trabajo solo se centran en eso. Por eso son los mejores. Siento interrumpir –dijo Emily- pero será mejor hacerle una visita a la construcción.

Emily tiene razón –dijo Hotch-. JJ; tú, Morgan y Blake vayan a la construcción para que les den los nombres de los trabajadores de la construcción, no descarten a nadie. También vean si ha habido alguien lo suficientemente apegado a la construcción.

Wong, ve con ellos puede que necesiten de tu ayuda –todos se fueron.

Yo veré si puedo encontrar alguna pista en los correos –dijo Reid y comenzó a analizar los correos que habían colocado en las pizarras.

Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre las posibilidades de saber quién seria, y Reid seguía analizando los correos. De vez en cuando marcaba alguna letra o palabra, y solo se quedaba pensativo. García hace tiempo se había internado en su sala con sus bebés.

Después de una hora regresaron todos, con una lista de todas las personas que estaban involucradas en la construcción del hotel. JJ se apresuró a dársela a García y después de unos minutos García indicó que todos estaban limpios, que no había encontrado en ninguno algún viaje a Inglaterra en los últimos meses, mucho menos de los trabajadores.

¿Eso es todo? –le preguntó Emily a García por la pantalla de la laptop.

Lo lamento, eso es todo.

¿Qué se nos está pasando? –preguntó Swan.

García –comenzó Reid-, ¿puedes revisar la cuenta del doctor Willow y ver si gastó dinero para un viaje?

Seguro –pasó un rato-. Reid me asombras, el doctor gastó en un viaje redondo a Inglaterra el 28 de Julio.

Pero el doctor estaba en Londres en ese entonces –dijo Swan.

Obviamente no fue para él –dijo Rossi.

¿Dice quien tomó el viaje? –preguntó Wong.

JB –susurró Reid mientras señalaba estas dos letras en los correos.

Jason Butler –dijo García poco después.

Bien, ya lo tenemos, vayamos por él –dijo animado Morgan.

No es tan sencillo cariño –dijo García-, es un nombre clave. No existe ningún Jason Butler por ningún lado.

Volvemos al inicio.

No lo creo –comenzó Reid-. García entre las lista que te dieron ¿Cuántos tienen hijos? –García tecleo.

23

De estos ¿cuantos tienen hijos mayores de 18 años? –tecleó de nuevo.

13

¿Cuántos van a la universidad, de la que sea, con beca o sin ella?

4

De esos hijos ¿cuantos estudian una carrera en biotecnología?

Eres asombroso Reid, solo uno. James Bartson.

Espera, ¿Bartson? –dijo JJ-. ¿No es ese el apellido de la persona que quiere construir el hotel en primer lugar?

Así es, su padre es el magnate Maxwell Bartson.

Aun así ¿Cómo saber si es él? –dijo Wong.

Eso es sencillo, García –dijo Morgan.

Al instante –comenzó a teclear-. Aquí está, parece que el joven James viajó a Inglaterra el 28 de julio, está registrado en la aduana y además en sus cuentas hay varios gastos que realizó en varias cafeterías y tiendas de Londres, vaya que le gusta vivir bien.

Muy bien, vamos –dijo Hotch. Todos salieron y solo se quedaron JJ, Reid y García.

Las dos camionetas llegaron a la mansión de la familia Bartson, fueron recibidos por el gran cuerpo de seguridad, pero al ver sus placas los dejaron pasar sin ninguna objeción. Al llegar a la entrada fueron recibidos por la señora Bartson. Todos bajaron tranquilamente y se presentaron, Emily y los demás agentes se presentaron como agentes del FBI para no atraer intención innecesaria.

La señora Bartson los pasó a la sala y les invitó té, los cuales rechazaron. De todos solo Emily, Hotch y Rossi entraron, los demás se quedaron afuera, recibiendo miradas y susurros de los trabajadores de la mansión.

Señora Bartson buscamos a su hijo James. ¿Está aquí? –comenzó Hotch.

No, no está. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está en problemas? ¿Es por la construcción del hotel, verdad?

¿Por qué piensa eso? –dijo Emily y la señora Bartson suspiró y se sentó en su sillón, que a simple vista era de una excelente calidad.

Mi hijo James nunca se llevó bien con mi marido, siempre se han llevado la contraria. Su padre quería que estudiara negocios y él estudia biotecnología.

Señora Bartson, ¿Qué pensaba su hijo sobre que su marido quisiese hacer un hotel? –preguntó Rossi.

Al principio le daba igual. Pero en la fiesta de su 57vo. cumpleaños, Maxwell les dijo a todos el lugar donde lo construiría y mi hijo se molestó mucho. Al siguiente día habló con su padre para tratar de hacer que cambiara de opinión, pero él no cambió de opinión. Mientras salía de su despacho le dijo que haría todo lo posible para que no se construyera ese lugar y se fue de la casa –comenzó a llorar- disculpen.

No se preocupe –dijo Emily.

A los pocos días de comenzar las construcciones llegó con varios grupos de activistas y provocaron problemas, pero no paso a mayores. Traté de razonar con él, pero no quiso. Dos días después me dijo que haría un viaje para tratar de alejarse de todo esto y pensar con claridad.

¿Le dijo a donde iba a ir? –preguntó Emily.

Sí, me dijo que iba a visitar a un amigo de Londres. Le ofrecí dinero pero me dijo que ya lo tenía todo cubierto.

¿Le dijo quién era su amigo? –preguntó Rossi.

No, solo me dijo que lo conoció por la escuela, pero que pensaban casi igual y que le estaba ayudando en un proyecto. Unos días después regresó muy cambiado. Dijo que el viaje lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, y que quería involucrarse en el negocio de la familia. Obviamente su padre no le creyó y lo puso a prueba. Él lo puso a cargo de la construcción del hotel y el aceptó, lo cual hasta a mí me sorprendió. Pero después todas esas cosas pasaron y él parecía aún más raro.

¿Raro? –dijo Hotch- ¿En qué forma?

Se notaba muy calmado, incluso después de las muertes de aquellos inspectores, se comportó como si hubiese sido un pequeño bache en el camino. Lo más extraño fue que hace una semana sugirió que todos los accionistas se presentaran en la construcción para demostrar que nada podría parar la construcción.

Por eso ya no hubo más daños –les dijo Emily.

Estaba esperando a reunir a los peces gordos –dijo Rossi.

Esperen un momento –dijo la señora Bartson-. ¿Creen que James causó todo esto?

Señora Bartson –dijo Hotch-, su hijo es sospechoso de la muerte de un científico que creaba una forma de destruir el metal –Hotch dijo.

No, eso no es cierto, el será conflictivo pero jamás dañaría a nadie.

Señora Bartson, el amigo de Londres era ese científico y en el viaje que realizó lo asesinó y trajo el trabajo del doctor aquí.

No, eso no es verdad, el no haría eso. Él es… -comenzó a llorar más fuerte y ellos solo la dejaron.

Señora Bartson, ¿a qué hora iba a ser esa reunión? –preguntó Emily y la señora Bartson no decía nada.

Chicos –dijo Hotch-, García ya me envió la información. Es tiempo de irnos. Lo lamento señora Bartson –salió rápidamente y Rossi le siguió.

Lo siento –le dijo Emily y siguió a Rossi y a Hotch.

Vámonos –dijo Hotch y rápidamente todos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos, todo el lugar estaba muy bien custodiado y la prensa se encontraba en primera fila, esperando la función principal. Todos los activistas eran controlados lo más lejos de la construcción que se pudieron permitir. Se bajaron rápidamente de sus vehículos y se comenzaron a poner los chalecos.

Rápidamente Hotch le comentó a quien estaba a cargo dela seguridad que habían recibido una amenaza de que harían detonar una bomba, que no dijese nada o todo volaría. Pasaron y se distribuyeron por el lugar.

En esos momentos James estaba hablando por el micrófono frente a la gran construcción y presentaba a los genios detrás de todo eso. Los 7 accionistas estaban detrás de él y su padre estaba en medio de todos con una gran sonrisa.

Después de terminar de decir su discurso le cedió el micrófono a su padre, el cual contaba cómo había logrado comenzar el proyecto de su vida y como se sentía orgulloso de su familia por brindarle su apoyo.

James se excusó para retirarse, diciendo que necesitaba un poco de agua y se situó a una distancia prudente del lugar y sacó un pequeño control remoto de su bolsillo.

Lo siento padre, pero no quisiste escucharme cuando te lo advertí –colocó su dedo en el botón rojo.

James Bartson –dijo Hotch mientras todos le apuntaban con sus armas- baja ese control lentamente al suelo.

Pero miren quienes vinieron a rescatar a la escoria de mi padre –dijo mientras se giraba para ver a todos detrás de él-, el FBI. ¿Por qué siempre el gobierno tiene que proteger a los más poderosos? ¿Dónde quedamos los demás?

¿Por eso mataste al doctor Willow? –dijo Rossi.

¡Le conté todo a él ¿y saben que me dijo? Me dijo que no había creado a los nanobots para resolver desacuerdos familiares!

¿Por qué no resolviste esto burocráticamente? –dijo Emily- así no hubieses lastimado a nadie.

Lo intenté y nadie me escuchó, no me dejaron otra opción –Wong dio un paso adelante.

Será mejor que no den otro paso más, si se acercan más presionaré esté botón y los contenedores de los nanobots se romperán y… para que me molesto. Abran bien los ojos agentes, que será un buen espectáculo –levantó la mano y sonó un disparo. Toda la gente se comenzó a dispersar y los periodistas comenzaron a buscar de donde había venido aquel disparo- ¡AHHHH! –James miró su mano ensangrentada y el control cayó cubierto de sangre y con un agujero en el centro.

Buen disparo Swan, dijo Emily quien se apresuró a esposar a James y se lo llevó a los vehículos seguida por Swan y Wong –rápidamente todos los periodistas llegaron y comenzaron a tomar fotografías.

Después de que Hotch llamara a un grupo de técnicos para que recogieran los recipientes de los nanobots, el padre de James se acercó a Hotch. Hotch le contó que los destrozos y daños habían sido causados por su hijo y que planeaba hacerlo de nuevo con todos los reunidos. Maxwell se frotó el rostro con las manos.

Los siguientes días fueron de arreglos burocráticos, ya que se había pedido la extradición de James para que fuese juzgado por la muerte del doctor Willow. Al final se descubrió que los permisos que había obtenido Maxwell para la construcción del hotel no estaban del todo en regla y las construcciones fueron clausuradas y demolidas, sin que nadie más saliese perjudicado. Al final la extradición de James fue concedida y Emily tuvo que irse.

Gracias por todo –les dijo Emily a todos antes de irse-. Fue agradable trabajar con ustedes de nuevo.

¿Y por qué no regresas? –dijo García.

Lo siento García, pero ya me acostumbre a la vida de Londres. Pero no te preocupes, una vez que todo este asunto termine pediré mis vacaciones y vendré, inclusive y tal vez convenza a Peter de venir conmigo.

Eso sería genial, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu caballero inglés. Voy a comenzar a organizar un día para solo nosotras chicas.

Pobre de ti Emily, en serio te compadezco –dijo Morgan. Siguieron charlando un poco más o al menos hasta que llegó Swan para decirle que todo estaba listo. Al final todos vieron de nuevo a Emily salir de la oficina para regresar a su nueva vida.


	13. capitulo 13

**Ok, por fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia, eso me da ánimos de seguir adelante.**

**Siento la larga espera, pero mis clases en la escuela ya comenzaron y ya tengo un poco de tarea y sospecho (más bien estoy segura) que aún habrá más, pero eso no significa que detendré esto, sino que lamentablemente me pueda tardar un poco en actualizar. Les pido disculpas de antemano.**

**Disfruten del capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Después de que el caso terminara, todos le mostraron su apoyo a Reid por la muerte de su madre, y más aún cuando tuvo que recibir los bienes heredados por ella. En especial de García, la cual insistió en acompañarlo cuando tuvo que ir a Las Vegas a ver a la abogada Solares.

Hace un mes

García, en serio. No tienes por qué hacer esto, solo será un día –dijo Reid mientras tomaba su boleto de avión-. Gracias –le dijo a señorita.

¿Cuántas veces tendremos esta conversación? Gracias –le dijo a la señorita que la atendió.

No tienes que desperdiciar tu día libre conmigo. ¿Y si hay un caso?

Para eso existen los aviones dulzura. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a las vegas.

Sabes que no es un viaje para vacacionar, aun tienes tiempo para regresar.

Basta Reid –levantó su mano para pararlo-. ¿Por qué seguimos con esta conversación? ¿Ves? –le mostró el boleto- ya lo tengo en la mano, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Yo podría pagarte el boleto.

Cariño, ¿alguna vez te dijeron que nunca debes discutir con una mujer?

No.

Pues aprende bien esto, jamás harás cambiar de opinión a una mujer cuando ha tomado una decisión, jamás. Ahora –lo agarró del brazo- vámonos que nuestro avión espera.

Pobre de la persona que se case contigo –susurró.

¿Dijiste algo?

No, nada

Llegaron a la hora justa. El edificio del buffet Solares y asociados, era de 8 pisos y era muy lujoso. Estaba custodiado por dos guardias muy fornidos y atractivos, para goce de García, la cual no perdió el momento para decírselo a Reid.

No te parece que el de la izquierda me miraba mucho –le susurró mientras esperaban el ascensor.

Tal vez es porque estas muy llamativa hoy –le dijo mientras le señalaba le vestido de flores coloridas que tenia puesto.

No lo creo. Tal vez se estaba preguntando, ¿Cómo una alegre y hermosa mujer como yo -se señaló a si misma- puede venir a este lugar tan aburrido? –se abrieron las puertas de ascensor y los dos entraron. Después Reid presionó el botón del 8vo piso.

No creo que un buffet de abogados deba de ser divertido.

Al menos deberían de poner algo de color.

A mí me agrada.

Si claro, lo dice la persona que parece abogado –lo señaló-. Deberías de ponerte algo menos formal. ¿Sabes? –dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla pensando-, no te verías mal con ropa informal, tal vez debamos hacerte un cambio de guardarropa –se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Ya llegamos -esperó a que García saliera y se apresuró a la recepcionista-. Disculpe, ¿Esta la abogada Solares?

¿Tiene cita? –dijo sin despegar la vista de su laptop. Era una mujer ya adulta y al parecer ya estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida.

Si.

¿Nombre?

Spencer Reid.

Un momento –tomó su teléfono-. Señorita su cita ya está aquí –colgó-. Es la siguiente puerta –Reid y García se dirigían a la puerta señalada cuando fueron detenidos por la recepcionista-. Disculpen, pero la señorita tiene que quedarse aquí, son ordenes –García se encogió de hombros y le tocó el brazo a Reid para después sentarse en uno de los lujosos sillones de piel oscura.

Después de que García se alejara, Reid se acercó a la puerta que ya le habían señalado y tocó suavemente. Escuchó un "adelante" y entró. La primera persona que vio al entrar fue a su padre, el cual estaba platicando animosamente con la abogada Solares.

Cuando lo vieron entrar, los dos detuvieron su charla y su padre le sonrió, pero el solo le brindó en respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

Por favor, siéntese –le invitó la abogada.

Hola hijo.

Hola –le respondió secamente y se sentó.

Bueno, los dos saben muy bien el porqué de que hayan venido hoy –sacó un sobre de su cajón y se lo dio a Reid-. En este sobre está todo lo que le ha heredado su madre –Reid abrió el sobre y sacó las hojas.

Pero esto es…

Así es hijo –comenzó a decir el padre de Reid-, tu madre al ser hija única, heredó todo eso de sus padres y ella te lo heredó todo a ti. Por años me dijo que ella no necesitaba nada de eso, así que vendió la casa de sus padres y otros objetos de valor y los invirtió en una compañía que se levantó rápidamente y generó todos esos beneficios.

¿Cuál fue la compañía?

Esta, este buffet de abogados –dijo la abogada Solares-. Sus padres, hace algunos años fueron amigos de mis padres. Su madre en especial siempre fue amable con nosotros y siempre apoyaba a mi padre en su carrera de abogado, yo la conocí muy poco en realidad, pero mis padres la estimaban mucho.

"Después de un mal caso, mi padre perdió su trabajo y mi padre se deprimió bastante, a mí no me tocó vivirlo pero sí a mis hermanos. Se puso muy mal, su madre ayudo a mi padre a entrar en razón y le propuso un negocio.

"Le habló de que estaba embarazada de usted y también le habló sobre su enfermedad. Con ayuda de su padre –señaló al padre de Reid- su madre invirtió todos los bienes que le habían heredado sus padres al morir y mi padre formó este buffet. Su madre le indicó a mi padre que todas las ganancias obtenidas pasarían a usted después de que ella muriese o en dado caso de que usted también enfermara –Reid guardó silencio un momento.

¿Estás seguro de esto? –miró a su padre.

Lo estuve desde un comienzo.

Aun así creo que una parte de esto te pertenece.

Me alagas con ese comentario hijo, pero Diana hace tiempo me dio algo muy importante que me trae buenos recuerdos y para mí con eso es y siempre ha sido suficiente –Reid estaba vacilando-. Stella, podrías dejarnos unos momentos solos.

Claro –se levantó- cuando terminen solo tienen que llamarme, estaré afuera –salió.

¿Qué sucede hijo?

Lo siento, es solo que son muchas cosas. Yo…

¿Tienes idea de porque hizo esto tu madre? –Reid negó con la cabeza-. Por la familia que algún día tendrás. Cuando se le ocurrió esta idea me dijo "no quiero que mi hijo descuide a su familia por conseguir dinero para ellos. Llegado el momento, quiero que utilice ese dinero para su retiro y que pase tiempo de calidad con su familia. O en dado caso que tenga mi misma enfermedad, quiero que reciba el mejor tratamiento posible". Y creo que tiene razón, te mereces tener la familia que yo no supe darte –miró hacia el suelo.

¿Por qué? –dijo después de un tiempo-. ¿Por qué me diste estos anillos? –sacó la caja que anteriormente le había entregado la abogada Solares a Reid.

Esos anillos han estado en la familia de Diana por generaciones, tus abuelos, los padres de Diana, fueron los últimos en tenerlos. Ella quería que te los diera, porque quería que cuando te casaras te brindaran la fortaleza y el amor que sus abuelos y tus abuelos se tuvieron entre ellos.

No sabía que mamá pensara así –dijo mientras miraba la caja.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu madre Spencer –sonrió nostálgicamente-. Ella era como tú, una caja de sorpresas –Reid sonrió ligeramente-, y por eso siempre la he amado –la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Reid.

Será mejor que le hable a la señorita Solares, mi amiga está esperando afuera –se levantó.

Aun no me has perdonado ¿verdad? –Reid se detuvo con la mano en la manija de la puerta, esperó un momento sin decir nada y después asomó la cabeza para llamar a la abogada Solares.

Muy bien, para terminar solo tienen que firmar esto –les dijo a los dos Reid y les tendió unos papeles- y podrán disponer de sus bienes cuando quieran –Reid los leyó y se los pasó a su padre, pero él dijo que ya los había leído antes de que llegara, los dos firmaron los papeles-. Correcto, ya todo está listo.

Puedo hablar con usted a solas –le dijo a Reid a la abogada.

Por supuesto.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo el padre de Reid-. Fue bueno verte de nuevo Stella, saluda a Joseph de mi parte –se despidió de ella con un saludo de mano.

Lo haré. Recuerde puede venir cuantas veces quiera.

Gracias –se giró hacia Reid, el cual estaba mirando el sobre que le había dado la abogada hace unos momentos-. Hasta luego hijo –le tocó el hombro-, me alegró verte de nuevo –Salió.

¿De qué quería hablarme?

Quiero hacer lo mismo que hizo mi madre. Quiero seguir invirtiendo con ustedes, solo que yo invertiré la mitad de lo que he recibido.

Pero es demasiado dinero. Con ese dinero abriríamos otro buffet igual a este.

Entonces hágalo.

¿Cuál es la razón de que usted lo haga? Con todo ese dinero y lo que usted de seguro ha conseguido, fácilmente viviría muy bien hasta los 90 años.

Yo no tengo esposa o hijos, pero si tengo un ahijado al que quiero mucho, como si fuese mi propio hijo, quiero hacer esto por él y por la familia que pueda llegar a tener yo –"si es que la llego a tenerla", pensó-. Como usted sabe trabajo para el FBI, mi trabajo siempre está lleno de riesgos. Su madre, mi amiga quien es también mi compañera de trabajo, ahora es madre soltera y la ayudamos entre todos. Aun así si yo llegase a morir me gustaría darle todo a ellos y que ella deje este trabajo y se dedique a él, el no se merece quedarse sin madre.

Parece que Diana crió a un gran hombre –le sonrió-. Estoy segura que ella se sentía muy orgullosa de usted –tomó su teléfono-, Roxane ¿podrías decirle a mi padre que venga un momento por favor? Gracias –colgó.

Primero hablaremos con mi padre, vendrá en unos minutos… -tocaron a la puerta y entró un hombre de mediana altura y ya mayor, de piel tostada, y con algunas canas en el cabello, pero se veía muy bien, vestía un traje gris oscuro-. Vaya padre, sí que fuiste rápido –el padre de Stella se acercó a Stella y se colocó a un lado de ella.

Estaba aquí afuera cuando escuché tu llamado –le besó la mejilla.

Padre te presento al Dr. Spencer Reid, es el hijo de Diana.

Es un placer –dijo con una voz gruesa y le tendió la mano y Reid se la estrechó.

El placer es mío señor...

Joseph, Joseph Solares. Vaya, te pareces mucho a tu madre –miró a Stella-. ¿Para qué me necesitas? –Stella le contó todo lo que Reid le había dicho.

No entiendo para qué pides mi opinión, la directora aquí eres tú, sabes muy bien que confió en ti y te apoyaré en lo necesario.

Espere –dijo Reid-, ¿usted es la directora?

Sí, lo soy desde que mi padre se retiró hace dos años.

Pero se ve muy joven para ser la directora de un buffet.

Gracias. Aunque no entiendo porque le sorprende, Dr. Reid –hizo énfasis en el Dr. Y Reid no supo que decir. Después de establecer los términos, Reid firmó los documentos necesarios para que el trato estuviese hecho.

Será mejor que ya me vaya –dijo Reid- de seguro mi amiga está impaciente.

¿Es la rubia del vestido de flores?

Si –dijo dubitativamente.

Que agradable es su amiga, tiene muy buenas ideas de decoración.

Se lo diré, gracias –se despidió de ellos y salió.

Cuando Reid salió, le sorprendió ver a García charlando con la recepcionista. Creyó que la encontraría demasiado aburrida de estar esperando. Se despidió de Roxy, como ella le llamaba, y al parecer a Roxane no le importaba e inclusive ella le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

En el regreso por el ascensor Reid no dijo nada y García no lo presionó, puesto que había visto el ánimo del padre de Reid una vez que salió del despacho y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

¿Todo bien?

Sí –le contestó secamente.

Ya que tú eres de aquí ¿hay un lugar que me recomiendes para comer?

A tres calles está un restaurant donde preparan unas ensaladas muy buenas. Excelentes para la digestión y con un buen balance de antioxidantes.

¿Intentas decirme que estoy vieja? –se puso en una actitud ofendida.

¡No, claro que no! Yo solo lo decía porque no comes carne y todo eso.

Cálmate Reid –le dio un codazo- solo estaba jugando, te veías muy tenso y pensativo. Solo quería que te calmaras un poco. Entonces, ¿vamos por esa ensalada?

Claro, es por aquí –la guio por algunas calles.

A petición de García pidieron la comida para llevar, García decía que era mejor comer en un parque y así lo hicieron. El día estaba un poco fresco, pero aun así podía sentirse una temperatura un poco elevada.

El Parque Heritage, a pesar de la estación en la que se encontraba estaba de un color verdoso, se notaba que era cuidado. Había varias personas en esos momentos, la mayoría eran personas que habían salido a descansar un momento del estrés de estar trabajando.

Gracias a la buena visión de García, encontraron un espacio debajo de un gran árbol, lo cual era raro considerando la cantidad de personas que había.

¿Ahora ya vas a decirme que es lo que te preocupa? –dijo García mientras le agregaba los aderezos a su ensalada.

Estoy bien –Reid comenzó a comerse su ensalada de pollo.

Vamos Reid, te conozco y por la cara que tenía tu padre al salir, no creo que haya pasado algo bueno –Reid suspiró.

Hoy mi padre me preguntó si ya lo había perdonado.

¿Y?

No le respondí.

¿Por qué?

Porque estoy confundido. Una parte de mi aún está molesto con él por haber dejado a un niño de 10 años al cuidado de su madre enferma y por otro lado, comprendo porque lo hizo. No supe que contestarle.

¿Se lo has dicho?

No.

Lo mejor es que lo hables con el –le tomó la mano-. Al parecer los dos tienen mucho de qué hablar –Reid no dijo nada-. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Qué tienes en ese sobre? –señaló el sobre que le habían dado.

Velo por ti misma –García tomó el sobre-, pero antes de que lo abras, no grites y no digas nada a nadie, ¿ok?

¿Exactamente qué hay aquí?

Si quiere saberlo ya sabes que hacer –García dudó unos segundos y al final abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer los papeles.

¡¿Qué?! –abrió los ojos como platos.

Te dije que no gritaras –siguió comiendo su ensalada.

Pero Reid –comenzó a susurrar-, ¿en serio esto es tuyo?

Bueno, por ahora puedo disponer de la mitad, la otra parte la invertí.

Aun así es mucho dinero, ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Sinceramente no lo sé. Tal vez donarlos a investigaciones o a asociaciones. Aun así done lo que done aun me quedara mucho dinero.

¿Cómo consiguió todo este dinero tu madre? –Reid le contó toda la historia, lo único que no le contó fue el por qué había invertido de nuevo y por suerte García no se lo preguntó, estaba aún en shock por la cantidad que había visto en los papeles.

Después de hablar por un rato más, fueron al aeropuerto y para agradecerle a García el que hubiese ido con él, Reid compró boletos para primera clase. García no lo supo hasta que abordaron y aunque al principio se molestó un poco por lo que Reid había hecho, después de recibir los buenos tratos de la primera clase, hasta un beso le dio en la mejilla.

Poco más de un mes había pasado desde que Emily se había ido y todo había vuelto a la normalidad o al menos a la normalidad de siempre. Viajando para resolver casos en los diferentes estados del país y, cuando no era así, era un papeleo que parecía interminable.

Poco a poco JJ fue acostumbrándose a su vida de madre soltera, no era sencillo, pero tenía una gran familia que le ayudaba con el trabajo, en especial contaba con el apoyo de Reid. Después de regresar de Las Vegas, Reid estuvo más al pendiente de Henry y JJ.

Ya que por fin tenían un día libre, JJ, Reid y Henry aprovecharon el día para salir al parque. Reid llegó muy temprano a casa de JJ. Después de que JJ preparara unos tentempiés y de que Reid y Henry prepararan un cometa que probarían en el parque, se habían dirigido al parque con un muy emocionado Henry.

Al llegar al parque, Henry fue el primero en bajar de la camioneta y Reid se apresuró a bajar las cosas que JJ había preparado. JJ estaba poniendo los seguros cuando recibió una llamada, al ver el identificador de llamadas vio que se trataba de García. "Por favor, que no sea un caso del que no me dijeron", pensó y contestó.

Hola García.

¿Dónde están?

En el parque, ¿sucede algo?

¡Sí, tengo una cosa importante que decirte! –dijo emocionada y JJ apartó el teléfono de su oído- llegó en unos minutos –colgó. Después de colgar, se reunió con Reid.

¿Qué te dijo García? ¿Pasó algo?

Al parecer está emocionada por algo, pero no me dijo el por qué –se encogió de hombros-. Tal vez le compró algo a Henry o encontró un nuevo programa para su "hijos" –tomó las cosas para el picnic de las manos de Reid-. Será mejor que te apresures a ir con Henry –miraron a Henry que se movía impaciente con la cometa en las manos- yo prepararé todo –Reid le sonrió a JJ y se fue.

JJ veía como Reid tomaba la cometa y le indicaba a Henry que corriera, cuando alcanzaba una buena racha de viento la soltaba y la cometa se elevaba y Henry sostenía la cometa y le sonreía feliz a ella y ella le sonreía igual. Después miró a Henry que veía a Henry sonreír, Reid se veía muy orgulloso y le daba ánimos a Henry.

Hasta ese momento JJ jamás había pensado en como Reid se vería como padre, pero en esos momentos supo que Reid sería un buen padre y se imaginó a Reid con una familia diferente y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

¿Qué sucede? –susurró.

¡JJ! –JJ saltó.

García, me asustaste –miró a García, quien se veía muy extasiada- toma asiento –así lo hizo García.

Perdón por el susto, pero tenía que decirte algo lo más rápido posible.

Eso puedo verlo. ¿Y bien? –recargó su cara en su mano.

¡Emily vendrá para acción de Gracias!

¡¿En serio?!

¡Sí! Me mandó un mensaje en la mañana diciéndomelo. Y esa no es la mejor parte.

¿Entonces cuál es?

¡Va a traer a su novio!

Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa.

¡Sí! Por cierto –miró a varios lados-, no veo a tu mamá.

A no, ella salió muy temprano a pasear con el señor Harris.

¿No es tu vecino que se mudó a la casa de al lado de la tuya hace 5 años?

Sip, el mismo. Parece que el mi madre se hicieron muy amigos desde que mi madre vino a ayudarme con Henry, aunque creo que su relación está llegando a ser algo más de amistad.

Awww, que lindo.

Si –suspiró-. Ya era tiempo que encontrara a alguien, después de tanto tiempo de estar sola y preocupándose por mí, es bueno saber que al menos a encontrado que la haga sentir una mujer de nuevo.

¿Y tú?

¿Yo qué?

¿Alguna vez crees volver a enamorarte?

García, Will apenas tiene pocos meses de haber muerto para que me ponga a pensar en eso, ¿no crees?

Perdón, esa no era mi intensión.

No, yo lo siento. Es solo que no me había puesto a pensar en eso –guardó silencio un momento-. Creo que si algún día encuentro a alguien con quien salir, será alguien que aparte de quererme a mí, también deberá de querer a Henry como a un hijo, además de que Henry deberá de aceptarlo. Henry es lo más importante para mí, y su opinión es la más importante.

Tienes razón. Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi príncipe?

Aquí –dijo mientras se lamia el dedo y con una voz llorosa.

Henry, ¿qué te pasó? –dijo JJ un poco alarmada.

Me corté con la cuerda. El viento sopló fuerte y el tío Spencer me dijo que la soltara la cometa pero yo no quería que se perdiera y me corté –García Lo abrazó y JJ comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa y saco una bandita y se la puso a Henry en el dedo.

Listo.

Gracias.

Por cierto –dijo García- ¿Dónde está Reid? –Reid llegó corriendo. Estaba cubierto de rasguños, en su pelo había varias hojas y su ropa estaba llena de tierra.

¿Está bien Henry? –dijo jadeando.

Sí, no te preocupes –le tranquilizó JJ-. Solo fue un pequeño corte en su dedo, pero ya esta solucionado, ¿verdad cariño? –Henry asintió y le mostró su dedo a Reid.

Menos mal.

¿Y tú? Pareces como si hubieses dormido en un arbusto –antes de que Reid contestara García habló.

¿Qué sucede Henry? –preguntó García quien vio a Henry triste.

Mi cometa se perdió.

No estés tan seguro de eso –Reid le mostró la cometa a Henry, la cual estaba intacta.

¡Qué bien! –se soltó de García-. ¿Dónde estaba? –tomó la cometa de las manos de Reid.

Se atoró en un árbol y…

Mamá, ¿podemos ir a jugar de nuevo?

Sí, claro. Bueno –miró a Reid- si no tienes ningún inconveniente.

Claro que no.

Muy bien vámonos –tomó la mano izquierda de Reid y él la retiró por reflejo.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Henry.

¿No te lastimé el dedo? –le señaló su dedo con la bandita.

No tío, ya no me duele.

Ok –tomó la mano de Reid e hizo una mueca casi imperceptible. Los dos se fueron.

Qué lindo se ve Henry, ¿no crees JJ? –miró a JJ, quien estaba viendo cómo se alejaban Henry y Reid-. ¿Sucede algo?

Parece que Reid ha olvidado que no es único que sabe detectar micro-expresiones –García se quedó con la pregunta pintada en el rostro.

Reid y Henry se estaban preparando para hacer volar la cometa.

¿Listo Henry? –Henry asintió-. Ok, vamos a… -Henry se acercó a Reid corriendo-. ¿Qué sucede?

Tío, ¿tú quieres a mi mamá? –a Reid está pregunta le sorprendió.

Claro que si Henry, la quiero mucho.

¿Y me quieres a mí? Porque yo te quiero mucho.

Claro que si Henry, te quiero como si fuese mi propio hijo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Solo quería saberlo –Reid se quedó sin palabras y levantó una ceja-. ¿Corro hacia allá? –señaló Henry la dirección.

¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. Como hace un momento.

Ok –Henry comenzó a correr dejando a Reid, al igual que JJ a García, con una pregunta en la cara.


	14. capitulo 14

**¡Al fin! Después de dos semanas, por fin tuve el tiempo de terminar este capítulo. La ventaja es que ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, solo me falta hacerles unas mejoras. Sin embargo las subiré ya que tenga tiempo de nuevo, así que no os desesperéis que pronto regresaré con más.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

García y JJ continuaron conversando mientras Henry y Reid seguían volando la cometa. Inclusive en más de una ocasión, García también la voló y parecía más entusiasmada que el mismo Henry.

Después de jugar un rato más comenzaron a comer el refrigerio que JJ había preparado, el cual consistía en sándwiches, limonada, fruta y poco de tarta.

García aprovechó el momento para darle las buenas noticias a Reid sobre la visita de Emily y del novio de ella. En toda la media hora que estuvieron comiendo no paró de hablar de cómo sería el novio doctor de Emily y cómo sería su acento.

Tío Spencer –le susurró Henry a Reid y él bajó la cabeza para escucharlo-. ¿Por qué la tía Penélope habla tanto sobre el acento del novio de la tía Emily?

Lo que sucede es que a tu tía le agradan las personas extranjeras –le contestó susurrando.

¿Qué significa extra…extran…

¿Extranjero? –Henry asintió-. Significa que es de otro país o de un lugar diferente al donde tú vives –García miró su reloj de mano.

Aunque me gustaría quedarme un rato más –se levantó-, tengo que irme. Aún tengo que decírselo a Morgan –se acercó a Henry y lo besó en la mejilla y después hizo lo mismo con Reid. Se acercó a JJ –será mejor que apartes a la niñera, porque si tenemos suerte el siguiente domingo seremos tú, Blake, Emily, Beth y yo, será un día completo dedicado a las chicas.

No será necesario –dijo Reid mientras mordía su manzana- yo puedo cuidarlo.

No te preocupes Reid –dijo JJ-, no quiero que pases tu domingo cuidando de Henry, seguramente tienes otras cosas que hacer.

No es ningún problema, además, no es como si hiciese mucho últimamente.

¿Tú que dices Henry? –preguntó García.

¡Eso sería genial! Además podríamos continuar nuestra guerra tío Spencer –Reid se sobresaltó.

Henry, shh.

¿cuál guerra? –dijo JJ.

Ninguna –se apresuró a decir Henry y JJ lo miró.

Ok, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

Bueno hermosuras, me voy. Disfruten de su día –se fue.

Tal vez sea mejor irnos también –dijo JJ-. Aún tengo cosas que hacer en la casa y Henry tiene que hacer su tarea.

¿Tengo que hacerla? –dijo Henry.

Sabes mejor que nadie que sí.

Pero, ¿y si no entiendo?

No te preocupes Henry –dijo Reid-, yo te ayudo.

Ok –se terminó el sándwich.

¿Porque no vas por la cometa cariño? –dijo JJ-. Tu tío y yo recogeremos esto –el niño corrió por su cometa. Reid comenzó a colocar algunas cosas en la canasta solo con su mano derecha-. Oye Reid –tomó su mano izquierda.

Auch –apartó su mano-. Perdón JJ, es solo que…

Lo sabía –le dijo mientras seguía guardando las cosas-, te lastimaste la mano cuando recuperaste la cometa ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo supiste?

No fue tan difícil, por tu micro expresión de dolor que hiciste cuando Henry tomo tu mano –lo miró y le sonrió-, tal vez deberíamos llevarte al doctor, puede que tengas una fractura.

No está fracturada.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque ya antes he sufrido fracturas –JJ dejó de guardar las cosas y lo miró, pero antes de que dijese algo Henry regreso con su cometa en las manos.

Ya estoy listo.

Que bien cariño –tomó algunas cosas y Reid otras solo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomó la mano de Henry. Llegaron a casa en pocos minutos. Henry se había quedado dormido en el camino. Después JJ llevó a Henry a su habitación y Reid metió las cosas dentro de la casa.

Gracias por meter las cosas –dijo JJ mientras entraba en la cocina-, aunque no tenías que hacerlo.

Quise hacerlo, no es como si no tuviese mano.

Pero aun te duele, ten –le tendió una pastilla- es diclofenaco, ayudara con la inflamación –él tomó la pastilla y JJ le pasó un vaso con agua.

Gracias.

Solo espera a que encuentre el bálsamo y te lo untaré en la muñeca –comenzó a hurgar en un cajón.

JJ, en serio no tienes que hacerlo.

Yo quiero hacerlo –le sonrió. Después siguió revolviendo el cajón-. ¡Lo encontré! Espérame aquí, iré por una venda –salió de la cocina y al poco rato regresó con una venda-. Siéntate –Reid lo hizo. JJ comenzó a aplicar suavemente el bálsamo en la muñeca de Reid.

Vaya que estas preparada, auch.

Lo siento. Si bueno, es que al tener un hijo tan activo como Henry, tengo que tener este tipo de cosas, solo por si acaso –comenzó a vendar la muñeca de Reid- dime si te aprieto demasiado –comenzó a vendarlo, aún a pesar de que le estaba doliendo, Reid no dijo nada. En esos momentos mientras veía a JJ concentrada, por algún motivo se olvidó del dolor que sentía y no podía dejar de verla. Se quedó pensando en cómo sería vivir con alguien como ella.

Reid ¿me oyes? –JJ le pasó una mano frente a sus ojos y Reid espabiló.

¿Eh, qué?

Tu sí que te hundes en tus pensamientos –se rió-. Te estaba preguntando que ¿si no lo sientes apretado?

¿El qué? –JJ levantó una ceja y Reid entendió-. ¡Oh, no, está muy bien gracias! –Reid guardó silencio.

¿En serio está bien? –Reid se tocó el vendaje.

Sí, es solo que se siente raro.

No te preocupes, el calor del bálsamo desaparece con el tiempo –en ese momento no era el único calor que sentía en esos momentos.

No es eso. A lo que me refiero es… que se siente raro que alguien se ocupe de cosas como estas –seguía frotando su muñeca.

Bueno –dijo JJ y tomó su mano con las suyas- esa es la ventaja de tener a personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti –Reid sonrió y colocó su mano sobre las de ella. Levantó su mirada y cuando vio sus ojos azules sintió una opresión en su pecho y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Mantuvieron su mirada e imperceptiblemente, o al menos eso parecía, Reid comenzó a acercar su cara a la de ella, y sonó el teléfono, los dos se soltaron y JJ se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la sala. Reid sabía que algo había pasado, puesto que había un teléfono en la cocina. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por su cabello.

¿Qué te está sucediendo? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Cuando JJ vio los profundos ojos marrones de Reid, por un momento sintió que algo despertó dentro de ella, algo que no había sentido desde hace algún tiempo. Tal vez esa fuese la razón que no supiese qué era. Pero porqué se sentía tan ofuscada con Reid. ¿Por qué en el momento en el que Reid la había tocado había sentido una corriente eléctrica por su piel?

Mientras más lo veía, sentía que aquella corriente se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo se preguntó ¿Cómo sería si Reid la besaba en ese momento? Antes de que ese pensamiento fuese más lejos el teléfono sonó y con eso una razón para alejarse de los pensamientos que la abrumaban en ese instante.

Lo que más quería en ese momento era alejarse de Reid para que su mente se tranquilizara. Y lo primero que pensó fue en teléfono de la sala.

Diga –dijo mientras se cubría los ojos con su mano.

Hija, soy yo.

Hola mamá, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el señor Harris?

Muy bien, de hecho, es por eso que te hablo. Joe va a llevarme a pasear en el yate de su amigo, así que llegaré un poco tarde.

¡¿En serió?! Que bien mamá. Diviértete, solo no se agoten quieren.

¿Qué quieres decir con ese comentario Jennifer?

Nada, te veo después. Cuídate y salúdame al señor Harris.

Claro que sí hija. Si necesitas algo tendré el teléfono encendido. Bye –colgó. En ese momento salió Reid de la cocina con su teléfono en la mano.

¿Ocurrió algo?

No, la librería me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que mi encargo ya había llegado. ¿Te molestaría si vengo más tarde para ayudar a Henry con su tarea? Solo me tomaría un par de horas.

Claro que no Reid, además no creo que Henry vaya a despertar pronto. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, bastante hemos tomado de tu día libre Henry y yo para todavía quitarte más tiempo.

Sabes muy bien que eso no me importa –le sonrió un momento-. Bueno, con permiso y gracias de nuevo por la venda y la pastilla, ya no me duele mucho.

Es bueno escucharlo –Reid comenzó a moverse torpemente, pero en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer inconscientemente. Después de despedirse se retiró, al menos estando lejos de ella en esos momentos haría que su cerebro regresara a su estado racional.

Por fin estaban a pocos días de que fuese día de gracias. La ventaja de ese fin de semana es que por fin llegaría Emily después de estar tanto tiempo fuera. Aún no había dicho que día llegaría, pero si mencionó que pasaría el tiempo suficiente en compañía de sus amigos.

Era las 7 pm del sábado antes de ser día de gracias, la campanilla del ascensor sonó y de sus puertas salieron los integrantes del equipo de UAC. Todos tenían cara de estar exhaustos y no era para menos. Después de tratar con un secuestrador de mujeres y que además había amenazado que continuaría, les tocó trabajar a contrarreloj.

¿Qué harán este fin de semana? –preguntó Morgan.

Dormir –dijo Blake.

Prepararnos para el juego de mañana –dijo Rossi.

Es cierto –comenzó a decir JJ- mañana es la final ¿verdad?

Si, los niños han trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí.

No te preocupes Rossi todo saldrá bien –dijo Morgan-, además nos tendrán a nosotros dándoles ánimos para que se motiven. ¿Y tú que harás chico? –le preguntó a Reid.

Tengo que leer dos artículos.

¿En serio te la pasaras leyendo artículos en tu rato libre?

No es lo que crees. Son artículos de titulación de doctorado. Un maestro de la universidad de Nueva York me contactó hace unos días para que le diera mi opinión sobre su estudio de las moléculas de…

Ok, detente, ya te entendí –en ese momento abrieron las puertas y se encontraron con García.

¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal el viaje de regreso?

Como siempre –dijo Blake.

¿Quién está en la sala de juntas García? –preguntó Hotch, en ese momento todos vieron una figura en la sala.

Oh, sí señor. Antes de que ustedes llegaran, vino un agente que quiere verlos.

¿Te dijo quién era?

No, me dijo que era un asunto importante que solo podía tratar con ustedes –todos se vieron entre si y se encaminaron hacia la sala.

¿En qué puedo ayudarle… -dijo Hotch cuando entró, pero se calló cuando vio que aquella persona no era otra más que Emily.

¡Emily! –dijo JJ y corrió a abrazarla.

Niña traviesa –le dijo Morgan a García-. ¿Por qué simplemente no nos dijiste que Emily ya estaba aquí?

¿Dónde quedaba la diversión?

¿En serio vienes de visita de amistad? –preguntó Rossi mientras la abrazaba y le besaba las mejillas.

Claro que sí, ya se los había dicho.

¿Y dónde está? –preguntó Morgan.

¿Quién?

¿Cómo que Quién? Tu novio obviamente.

Es cierto –comenzó Reid-. García estuvo mareándonos todos estos días que porque vendría tu novio Peter, el doctor inglés.

¿En serio? –miró a García.

¿Qué? Sabes que tengo debilidad por los ingleses –todos rieron.

Bueno Peter llegara después, tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, pero me dijo que vendría lo más pronto posible –después comenzaron a charlar un poco y Hotch se retiró para terminar el informe del caso.

Muy bien chicas –dijo García-. Es hora de irnos.

¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? –preguntó Blake.

A una noche de chicas obviamente.

Lo siento García –dijo JJ-, no puedo hoy. Aprovechando que tenemos mañana libre, mamá iba ir a la cabaña del señor Harris a pasar la noche y el día de mañana –hizo una pausa- con él.

Parece que las cosas entre tu mamá y el señor Harris van viento en popa –dijo Rossi.

Demasiado bien creo yo, pero es feliz y eso es lo importante.

Entonces tendremos que reprogramarla –dijo Emily.

No será necesario –dijo Reid-. Yo puedo cuidar de Henry, JJ, ya te lo había dicho.

Pero dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer, además en este caso, fuiste el que menos durmió en este caso.

Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Reid tiene razón JJ –dijo Morgan-. No todos los días Emily nos honra con su visita.

Pero…

Solo dame tiempo de ir por los artículos a mi departamento y de tomar un baño rápido y te veo en tu casa –JJ pensó un momento-. Puedes tomarlo como un pago por haberme ayudado con mi muñeca hace unos días.

Está bien, pero solo será un par de horas ¿ok?

¿No te suena a _deja vú?_ –le susurró Morgan a Rossi y él sonrió.

Reid no tardó tanto en llegar a su departamento, lo bueno es que había dejado los artículos en el comedor. Tomó una ducha rápida y después de meter en su bolsa su instrumental de limpieza dental, se fue a casa de JJ.

García ya estaba allí cuando él llegó. Se le notaba muy impaciente, en comparación de JJ, que no paraba de darle instrucciones a Reid, las cuales por cierto, eran las mismas que le decía siempre que se quedaba con Henry.

Bueno –dijo finalmente JJ-, eso es todo, creo que no se me olvida nada. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho? –Reid levantó una ceja.

¡Vámonos JJ! –García comenzó a impacientarse más- sabes muy bien que a Reid no se le olvida nada. Es más –engancho su brazo con el de ella-, probablemente el ya recordaba todo desde un principio, ¿no es así Reid? –asintió.

Ok, bueno –besó a Henry en la frente-. Pórtate bien con el tío Spence.

Ok –después pasó de nuevo a Reid-. Solo serán unas cuantas horas, solo platicaremos un poco y…

No tienes que explicarme nada, ve y diviértete, nosotros estaremos bien.

Bueno…

¡Ya es suficiente! –García jaló a JJ fuera de la casa y prácticamente la empujó al asiento del copiloto-. ¡Los veo mañana! –les gritó a Reid y a Henry. Después subió a su auto y arrancó antes de que JJ se pudiese arrepentir. Reid y Henry vieron como Esther viraba hacia la izquierda y se perdía.

¿Tienes todo listo? –Reid le preguntó Henry.

Sí, mi mamá guardo todo en mi baúl de juguetes.

Perfecto. Vamos, hay que preparar a nuestros ejércitos –los dos entraron.

Después de haber recreado la batalla de la invasión de Napoleón a España, de una forma adecuada para un niño, Reid le dio de cenar a Henry, lo bañó y lo acostó a la hora impuesta por JJ. Hasta él sabía que no debía de meterse en problemas por no obedecer a una mujer como ella.

Eran las 9 pm cuando se sentó en el sofá a leer los artículos. A pesar de que el leía más rápido que ninguno, pero él algunas veces se detenía a analizar más profundamente los artículos que leía. Después de terminar de leer los dos artículos miró el reloj de la sala y faltaban 15 minutos para que fuese la 1 am.

Se talló los ojos y subió a la habitación de Henry solo para ver que dormía pacíficamente. Tenía descubierto un pie y Reid entró sigilosamente y lo arropó. Henry se movió un poco pero continuó dormido. Reid sonrió, le acarició la cabeza y le beso la frente. Posteriormente pasó al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes y finalmente terminó con su enjuague bucal de menta.

Después bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al sofá, ya que el cuarto para invitados ahora lo ocupaba la mamá de JJ. Antes de sentarse en el sofá escuchó que un auto paraba frente a la casa. Miró un poco por la ventana y vio que JJ salía de un taxi. Después salió el conductor del taxi. Reid salió de la casa pensando que algo no iba bien.

Hola Spence –JJ arrastraba un poco las palabras.

¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó al taxista.

No nada –dijo el taxista que parecía hindú-. Solo quería asegurarme que llegara bien a la puerta de su casa.

No se preocupe, yo me ocupare. ¿Se le debe algo?

No. Una señorita rubia me pagó para traerla. Que tenga buenas noches señor –se despidió y se subió a su taxi.

¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? –le preguntó JJ a Reid-. ¿No me digas que me estabas esperando?

En absoluto.

Que malo –acercó un dedo a la cara de Reid y le picó la nariz, después dejó caer su cara en el pecho de Reid-. Tengo sueño.

Vámonos adentro antes de que algún vecino piense algo erróneo –como pudo, Reid encaminó a JJ dentro de la casa. Una vez dentro la sentó en el sofá-. Espera aquí, te traeré un poco de agua –JJ asintió. Cuando Reid regresó, JJ estaba profundamente dormida. Regresó a la cocina para dejar el vaso. Para no despertar a JJ y no dejarla en el sofá, Reid la cargó-. Bueno, al menos esta vez llegaste más temprano que la vez pasada –dijo en voz baja –subió lentamente las escaleras y entró a la habitación de ella. La recostó en su cama y le quitó los zapatos y el saco, lo sorprendente es que no se había despertado para nada. La arropó y por impulso le besó suavemente la frente –descansa –le susurró. Después como impulsada por un resorte, JJ lo agarró del cuello y lo besó en los labios. Reid abrió los ojos como platos y no movió ni un solo músculo. Y así de rápido como se movió para besarlo, rápidamente se recostó de nuevo sin decir ni una palabra. Reid se quedó un momento en el mismo sitio sin moverse. Cuando por fin reaccionó salió de la habitación lo más rápida y sigilosamente que pudo. Bajó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. No sabía que pensar, no sabía si era bueno o malo. Lo que si sabía, es que se había sentido muy bien. Después de cavilar un poco más, al final decidió no darle tanta importancia y mejor se acostó a dormir.

Reid se levantó a las 7 am, mas por costumbre que porque en fuese necesario. Lo bueno es que sabía muy bien dónde encontrar todo en esa casa. Tomó una aspirina del botiquín y un vaso de agua y las colocó en la cómoda de la habitación de JJ.

Después de doblar las mantas y guardarlas, se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 8 am. El partido de Jack comenzaría a las 9 am. Entró a la habitación de Henry y lo movió para despertarlo. Aunque Henry se movió y balbuceó algunas cosas, no se despertó.

Vamos Henry, tenemos que llegar a tiempo para el partido –en ese momento Henry abrió los ojos y parpadeó algunas veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz-. Buenos días.

Buenos días tío Spencer –bostezó y se talló los ojos.

Arriba Henry, a cambiarse, recuerda que hoy es el partido de Jack y le prometiste a Jack que estarías allí temprano para ayudarle a practicar.

¡Es cierto! –se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Reid ayudó a Henry a ponerse ropa limpia y a dejar su ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Por cierto Henry, tu mamá se durmió un poco tarde y probablemente o mejor dicho, seguramente tendrá dolor de cabeza –le bajó la camisa-, así que no vayas a gritar hasta que lleguemos al partido.

Ok.

Muy bien. ¿quieres cereal para desayunar?

¿Pueden ser con malvaviscos?

Claro que si –bajaron los dos.

JJ abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que su cabeza estallaba y la luz lastimaba sus ojos. Se cubrió los ojos con su mano, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz, por fin se dio cuenta que estaba vestida con su ropa de la noche anterior, de hecho no recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio el vaso con agua y las aspirinas.

Gracias Spence –sonrió y se tragó las aspirinas. Le llegó un olor esquicito de huevos, tocino y café y por un momento se preguntó si su madre había regresado. Siguiendo el olor a comida se dirigió a la cocina-. Pensé que estarías más tiempo con el señor Harris –dijo mientras entraba a la cocina, pero a quien vio cocinando no fue a su mamá sino a Reid.

Buenos días –dijo mientras preparaba una tasa de café-. ¿Por qué estaría con tu vecino? –se acercó a ella y le tendió la tasa- ¿café?

Gracias, perdón creí que eras mi mamá –bebió de su café-. Vaya, está muy bueno.

Gracias –colocó un plato con huevos y tocino en la mesa a un lado de Henry, quien estaba comiendo su cereal-. Por favor –sacó la silla y JJ se sentó.

Gracias –se sentó y Reid regresó a la cocina para preparar su desayuno.

Tú me ayudaste a llegar a la cama, verdad -no era una pregunta.

Sí.

Ya veo. Perdón por levantarte.

No te preocupes, estaba levantado.

Wow Spence, esto está delicioso. No sabía que supieses cocinar. Eres una caja de sorpresas –en ese momento Reid recordó lo que su padre le había dicho.

Eso creo.

Oye Spence ¿me lavé los dientes ayer?

¿Por qué?

Porque cuando me desperté sentí el sabor a menta en mi boca –en ese momento Reid se quemó la palma de la mano.

¡Auch! –apagó la estufa y se enjuago la mano.

¿Qué sucedió? –JJ se acercó a él-. Eso se ve doloroso, espera un momento –sacó un tubo de bálsamo para las quemaduras.

¿Cuántas de esas cosas tienes?

Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que hay que estar preparada para todo.

Tu madre tiene razón, auch.

Vamos, no seas llorón –Reid sintió las suaves manos de JJ y recordó el beso, rápidamente quitó su mano.

Creo que es suficiente, gracias –regresó a la cocina antes de que JJ se diese cuenta que se había sonrojado-. Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? –JJ regresó a su lugar.

Mejor, gracias por las aspirinas.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al partido. Todos ya estaban allí, las chicas destacaban de entre toda la gente porque todas tenían lentes para sol. Reid aparcó la camioneta de JJ, mientras que JJ se acomodaba sus lentes de sol. Los tres salieron y Henry levantó la cabeza para buscar a Jack.

¡Ya vi a Jack! –gritó Henry y JJ se puso una mano en la cabeza- ¡¿Puedo ir con él?!

Está bien, pero no grites –corrió en dirección a Jack.

¿Parece que aún no ha mejorado esa resaca?

Solo un poco.

Bueno al menos esta vez llegaste más temprano –llegaron con los demás-. ¿Cómo están chicas? –les dijo con su voz un poco elevada.

¿En serio tienes que gritar? –dijo García y Reid sonrió.

Y eso no es nada _baby girl, _se pondrá peor para ustedes.

¿No sería mejor que se fueran a casa? –les comentó Reid.

No, y no es discutible –replicó García.

Es cierto –dijo Emily-, ¿cuantas veces podremos ver una final de futbol con dos agentes del FBI como entrenadores?

Mamá –llegó Henry corriendo-. ¡Ya va a comenzar el partido!

Henry, cariño ¿no te dije que no gritaras?

Pero el tío Spencer me dijo que podría gritar aquí –todas las chicas lo vieron.

¿Qué? No es mi culpa que se "durmieran" tarde. Además estamos aquí para darle ánimos al equipo ¡No es así Morgan!

¡Sí! –comenzaron aplaudir y a ovacionar porque en ese momento salieron los equipos y las chicas se sujetaron la cabeza.

Hay que mencionar que todo el partido fue un infierno para las chicas, quienes apenas pudieron soportar aquel clamor. Ya que la final la ganó el equipo de Jack con un marcador de 6-5. Al poco rato se les unió Rossi.

Hola, ¿qué tal están? –le dirigió la pregunta a las chicas.

¿En serio quieres saberlo? –dijo Blake y Rossi sonrió.

¿En serio no pueden hacer que las personas se callen por un momento? –preguntó García.

¿No lo sientes como un _Deja vú?_ –le preguntó Rossi a Morgan.

Sí, solo que esta vez Blake también está involucrada –los dos rieron.

Parece que se divierten –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

¡¿Sara?! –dijo Reid.

Hola –estaba acompañada por su esposo Simon.

Buenos días –dijo él.

Buenos días –respondieron todos.

¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó JJ.

Pasábamos por aquí cuando los vimos, es que vivimos a unas calles por aquí cerca.

¿En serio?

Si nos mudamos hace dos semanas –en ese momento llegó Molly acompañada de Lucy y Jane.

Hola JJ -dijo Molly.

Hola Molly.

¿Así que ella es la ex de Reid? –le susurró García a Morgan quien asintió.

¿Y a qué equipo ovacionaban? –preguntó Simon.

Al del uniforme azul –dijo Rossi.

Henry –dijo JJ quien se había dado cuenta que Jane no se sentía muy a gusto -, ¿Por qué no te llevas a Lucy y a Jane a conocer a Jack? –Henry asintió y tomó de la mano a Lucy quien tomó la mano de Jane y todos se fueron.

¿Se dieron cuenta, verdad? –nadie dijo nada.

¿Cómo está? –preguntó Reid.

Mejor. La terapia ha ayudado mucho, pero aun así se le hace difícil hablar con otras personas mayores que no seamos nosotros –dijo Simon-. Ojalá me hubiese dado cuenta antes de la persona que consideraba mi amigo.

No te culpes por eso –le dijo Rossi-. Esa clase de persona son expertos en engañar a la gente.

Rossi tiene razón –dijo Blake-. Además ella los tiene a ustedes para salir adelante –les sonrió-. ¿por cierto donde está Ana?

La tiene Brandon –dijo Molly-. Se encontró con un amigo suyo cuando veníamos y se quedó platicando con él.

Es increíble que recuerden el nombre de nosotros –dijo maravillado Simon-. Yo apenas y recuerdo el nombre de mis clientes.

Pero es que siempre has sido malo para recordar los nombres. Recuerdas cuando salíamos en nuestra primera cita, en toda la velada no recordaste el nombre del camarero.

Y aun no lo recuerdo –todos rieron. En ese momento Reid sintió que alguien le jalaba el saco, al bajar la mirada Henry estaba allí.

Tío Spencer, ¿podrías hacer un poco de magia para nosotros? Jane dice que le gusta la magia.

Claro, por qué no –Henry lo tiró de la mano que no estaba lastimada. Todos vieron como Reid se preparaba para su acto de magia. Se subió las mangas a la altura de codo y después Lucy miró dentro de sus mangas. De uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón sacó un pañuelo de color amarillo claro. Se los mostró de los lados, después lo hizo bolita, la apretó en el puño de su mano y la cuando extendió ya no estaba, todos los niños estaban fascinados. Después Reid le dijo algo a Henry y él corrió hacia Morgan.

Tío Morgan, dice mi tío Spencer que si me puedes dar su pañuelo que está en su bolsa derecha del pantalón –Morgan miró a los demás y todos esperaron. Morgan metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó una bolita amarilla y cuando la extendió, era el pañuelo de Reid.

¿Pero cómo…? –miró a Reid quien estaba sonriendo.

Tío Morgan –Morgan le dio el pañuelo a Henry y regresó con los demás. Siguieron viendo a Reid, quien después de cubrir su mano con el pañuelo sacó de ella un dulce de malvavisco cubierto de chocolate y se lo dio a Jane quien lo aceptó con una sonrisa y después lo abrazó.

¿Pero qué demonios…? –dijo Molly- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Ni idea –dijo Morgan.

Parece que Spencer aún lo recuerda –dijo Sara y todos guardaron silencio para ver si continuaba pero no lo hizo-. Sabe, si hace algunos años antes me hubiesen dicho que vería a Spencer conviviendo con niños no me lo hubiese creído.

Si, últimamente Reid nos ha sorprendido en varios aspectos –dijo Rossi.

Mientras todos estaban charlando, alguien los estaba observando oculto en un árbol o mejor dicho alguien del equipo estaba siendo observado.

Vaya hermanito –dijo aquel personaje- parece que tus gustos no han cambiado ni un poco, te siguen gustando las rubias. Muy pronto nos veremos señorita, bueno si es que mi bobo hermano no cambia de opinión.


	15. Chapter 15

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

La familia de Sara se retiró después del acto de magia de Reid. Sara le agradeció el gesto a Reid. Al final Jane se despidió de todos y le agradeció a Reid el haberla salvado a ella, a su hermanita y a su mamá.

Para festejar el triunfo del equipo infantil, todos se fueron a disfrutar de un helado. La heladería estaba a reventar y los gritos de todos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Había helados de todos los colores y sabores en todas las mesas, con excepción de la mesa del UAC, donde se encontraban las únicas personas que en vez de estar disfrutando de un helado, estaban disfrutando de un café muy cargado.

Cualquiera pensaría que con la resaca que tenían las chicas, los planes de su día solo dedicado a ellas se cancelaría, pero no, ellas siguieron con el plan, adjudicando que un pequeño dolor de cabeza no detendría a un grupo de mujeres de poder disfrutar de un día entero de ofertas en el centro comercial. Lo cual Reid no comprendía aun.

Reid cumplió con su palabra de cuidar de Henry. Él, Morgan y Henry salieron de la heladería puesto que el lugar estaba a reventar. A Morgan se le había ocurrido que ese día también ellos pudiesen disfrutarlo, pero no contó con que Rossi tendría una cita con su editora para terminar los detalles de la publicación de su siguiente libro y que Hotch y Jack practicarían para la representación del día de gracias donde Jack participaría como uno de los colonizadores.

En serio chico –dijo Morgan mientras caminaban-, ¿Cómo fue que metiste el pañuelo a mi bolsa?

Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

¡Oh, vamos! Es solo que tengo curiosidad.

Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo –Morgan suspiró.

Ok –dijo Morgan resignado-. Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

Llevaré a Henry al parque.

Sí –dijo Henry-, Alex estará allí y llevará su nuevo frisbee.

Y ¿Qué vas a hacer tú el resto del día? –preguntó Reid.

No lo sé.

Porque no le hablas a alguna de tus "amigas" y sales.

No, hoy no tengo ganas de salir con nadie.

Pero vienes con nosotros.

Sabes a lo que me refiero. Creo que por ahora me quedaré con ustedes.

Te advierto que el solo voy a cuidar a Henry, no creo ser una buena compañía.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero es mejor que estar viendo la televisión.

Sinceramente no sé si alegrarme por el comentario o sentirme ofendido –Morgan sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

Mientras Henry jugaba con Alex en el parque, Reid y Morgan permanecían sentados en la banca más cercana a los niños para vigilarlos sin decir ni una palabra.

No sé tú chico –dijo después de estar varios minutos en el mismo lugar-, pero ya me entumí –se estiró- no entiendo cómo puedes permanecer tanto tiempo sin hacer nada –se levantó y estiró su espalda la cual tronó-. Voy a comprar un poco de agua ¿necesitas algo?

Sí, ¿podrías traer agua para Henry y para mí?

Claro –se fue. Reid veía como se divertía Henry, ya no con el frisbee, sino que estaba en los columpios, resbaladillas, etc…

¿Está ocupado este lugar? –preguntó una voz femenina.

No, claro que no. Puede… -Reid miró a la persona que le hablaba.

Hola Dr. Reid –dijo Stella Solares.

Señorita Solares –se levantó-. ¿Sucedió algo, hubo algún problema con los papeles?

No. No se preocupe, todo está en orden –se sentó y Reid hizo lo mismo-. De hecho estoy aquí para buscar el lugar donde estará el nuevo buffet.

¿En serio? Vaya, eso es bueno. ¿Ha encontrado algo hasta ahora?

Desgraciadamente nada que valga la pena, pero mi agente inmobiliario dijo que tiene otras ofertas en su oficina y fue por ellos.

Tal vez debería buscar por la 15th y la 23th, hace algunos días vi que se rentaban y vendían algunas oficinas para negocios, tal vez encuentre lo que busca allí. Además es una zona donde hay varios restaurantes donde podría ver a sus clientes cuando sea necesario.

¿Alguno que recomiende?

No, lo lamento. No me gustan mucho ese tipo de restaurantes. Son demasiado elegantes para mi gusto –de hecho se lo había dicho porque recordó el restaurante donde lo había citado antes-. Solo voy cuando lo amerita la situación.

Ya veo –guardó silencio por un momento-. Supongo que vino aquí por su ahijado, del que me habló antes.

Así es. De hecho, es el niño que está deslizándose por el tobogán en estos momentos –lo vieron como caía Henry hasta el suelo, se levantaba y se reía con su amigo Alex.

Parece divertido –dijo Stella sonriendo. Henry la vio y se acercó a ellos corriendo.

Hola, soy Henry –le tendió la mano.

Mucho gusto Henry –dijo Stella regresándole el saludo-. Mi nombre es Stella.

Una amiga de la escuela se llama Stella. ¿Eres amiga de mi tío Spencer?

Si, así es.

¿Vives por aquí?

No, yo soy de Las Vegas.

Igual que mi tío, solo que él vive aquí.

Así es. Solo que ahora viajé aquí por mi trabajo.

Mi mamá y mi tío Spencer también viajan por su trabajo. ¿Tú también atrapas a los malos?

No, lamento decir que mi trabajo no es tan heroico.

¿En que trabaja usted?

Henry –dijo Reid-, ¿no crees que estás haciendo preguntas poco apropiadas? –le dijo Reid.

Lo siento –le dijo Henry a Stella.

No te preocupes, la curiosidad es algo característico de los niños.

¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo en la resbaladilla?

Lo siento Henry, tal vez en otra ocasión.

Ok. Tío Spencer, tengo sed.

Tu tío Morgan fue a comprar un poco de agua –giró su cabeza y vio que Morgan se acercaba llevando una bolsa de plástico-. Mira, ya viene.

Hola, buenas tardes –le dijo Morgan a Stella.

Buenas tardes –Morgan sintió un jalón.

Tío Morgan ¿me das agua?

Claro que sí Henry –le pasó una botella pequeña de agua, la cual bebió a grandes tragos y rápido.

No tomes tan rápido Henry, puedes ahogarte –Henry bebió más tranquilamente. Cuando finalizó le pasó la botella medio vacía a Morgan.

Ya me voy.

Espera Henry –le detuvo Reid-. No corras o te dolerá el estómago. Espera algunos minutos ¿ok? –Henry asintió y camino hacia donde estaba Alex esperándole.

Es un niño muy listo. Pero aún sigo sin entender ¿Por qué no puede correr?

Porque puede provocarse un flato –comenzó a decir Reid-, el cual es un dolor característico en un costado del cuerpo, principalmente en el estómago. Puede ser causado por varios factores, el tomar agua por ejemplo, y es muy doloroso.

Aun así hay algunos que dicen eso no es verdad –dijo Morgan-, pero la verdad es que están equivocados. Prueba antes de correr tomar agua y no tardaras ni 30 segundos en que te duela el estómago. Por cierto, no nos han presentado, soy Derek Morgan –le tendió la mano a Stella.

Stella Solares, es un placer –le regresó el saludo.

El placer es mío. ¿Y quién es su hijo?

No, lo siento, no tengo hijos. Solo vine a saludar a un amigo –miró a Reid.

¿Es usted amiga de Reid?

¿Por qué le sorprende tanto?

Lo siento, es solo que no conocemos a muchos amigos de Reid, en especial mujeres.

Bueno, tampoco es como si fuésemos amigos de hace años.

De hecho Morgan, sus padres y los míos eran amigos –dijo Reid-, la señorita Solares…

Stella –Reid le miró-, solo Stella, ya que ahora somos amigos está bien que me llame por mi nombre de pila.

Ok. Como te decía –regresó hacia Morgan- Stella fue la abogada de mi madre, cuando hizo su testamento.

¿En serio?

Además, ella es la directora del buffet.

Wow, perdón por la pregunta ¿pero no es algo joven para estar al frente de un buffet de abogados?

No me parece, tengo 32 años. Además, solo soy la directora desde hace un par de años cuando mi padre se retiró.

¿Y que la trae acá?

Suenas como Henry –dijo Reid y Stella se rió.

Asuntos de negocios. Voy a poner un nuevo buffet aquí y el Dr. Reid…

Solo Reid, sin el doctor –Stella le sonrió.

Y Reid solo me indicaba una buena zona cerca de aquí –sonó el teléfono de Stella y lo miró-. Lo siento pero tengo que irme –se levantó-, quedé de verme con mi agente inmobiliario a las 2. Fue un placer conocerlo señor Morgan –se dirigió hacia Reid quien también se había puesto de pie-. Espero que vaya a verme cuando el buffet esté listo.

Claro que sí.

Bueno, hasta luego –se fue. Reid se giró hacia Morgan y este estaba sonriéndole.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?

¿Quién diría que eras un Don Juan?

¿Por qué?

¡¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta?! –preguntó sorprendido.

¿De qué?

Mejor olvídalo, por un momento olvidé con quien estaba tratando. ¿Qué tal si vamos por una pizza? Me muero de hambre.

Suena bien. Déjame ir por Henry.

JJ y García llegaron a casa poco después de las 9, iban cargando varias bolsas de compras.

Hace tiempo que no compraba así –dijo JJ. Quien cargaba 6 bolsas.

Y eso no es nada, sino mírame –levantó sus 10 bolsas-. Y esto solo es para Henry.

¿En serio crees que a Spence le guste lo que le compré?

Claro que sí, el chaleco, la camisa y la corbata que le compraste se le verán genial. Si se ve como me lo estoy imaginando, se verá muy guapo –en ese momento JJ se imaginó a Reid con la camisa negra a medio abotonar que le había comprado y sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen. Sitió que su cara comenzaba a arder y antes de que García se diese cuenta se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su casa.

Spence. Henry. Ya estamos en casa –dijo JJ, pero nadie respondió. Unos segundos después salió la madre de JJ de la cocina.

Hola chicas –dijo la madre de JJ-. ¿Qué tal su día?

Muy bien señora –dijo García-. Pero para la próxima usted también viene –la madre de JJ sonrió.

Mamá, ¿sabes si Spence y Henry están en casa?

Sí, Spencer subió para acostar a Henry.

Voy a verlos –comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

¿Te gustaría un poco de pizza? –le preguntó la madre de JJ a García.

Lo siento, no como carne.

Pues que bueno que hice ensalada en la mañana.

Eso si se lo acepto –entraron a la cocina.

JJ se quedó parada en la puerta de la habitación de Henry cuando vio a Reid y a Henry dormidos. Henry estaba dormido acostado sobre el hombro de Reid y Reid estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Tenía un libro sobre el pecho abierto a la mitad. JJ sacó su teléfono y les sacó una foto.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se acercó a la cama por el lado donde estaba Reid. Suavemente le quitó el libro, el cual era el que le había regalado a Henry sobre dragones. Lo colocó en el pequeño librero que JJ le había comprado a Henry después de que su colección de libros comenzase a incrementarse, principalmente a causa de Reid. Vio como Reid dormía tranquilamente.

Creo que jamás te había visto dormir así –susurró. Percibió un ligero olor a menta. Pero antes de analizara más las cosas Reid abrió los ojos.

Hola –dijo con voz ronca.

Hola –ella le respondió en un susurro. Reid se quitó a Henry cuidando de no despertarlo.

¿Qué tal su día? –preguntó Reid cuando JJ cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Henry.

Muy bien de hecho.

¿Y qué tal la cabeza?

García nos llevó con un amigo suyo que nos preparó algo, que no quiso decirnos que tenía, y se nos quitó la resaca.

Que bien –bostezó-. Perdón.

No te preocupes. Supongo que ha de ser agotador cuidar de un niño.

He de admitir que solo un poco –llegaron al final de la escalera-. Será mejor que me vaya –se dirigió a la puerta.

Spence, espera –tomó la bolsa y se la dio.

¿Esto qué es?

Te compré algo, espero que te guste.

No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Después de lo que has hecho por nosotros, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sabes que no lo hago por eso.

Lo sé. Pero al menos acéptalo.

Está bien. Gracias –abrió la puerta-. Hasta mañana, descansa –se fue.

Al siguiente día todo parecía normal en la oficina de la UAC. Mientras Blake y Reid estaban haciendo papeleo. JJ salió rápidamente de su oficina y se dirigió a la de Hotch.

¿Tendremos algún caso? –preguntó Reid a Blake.

Tal vez –entró rápidamente una muchacha, la cual Reid reconoció como Gina, la agente que acompaño a Kevin en una ocasión al COMICON. Pasó rápidamente y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de García. Gina tocó y después entró. García se giró rápidamente para verla parada en el umbral de su oficina.

¿En donde está el fuego Gina?

¿Sabes dónde está Kevin?

¿Por qué sabría dónde está Kevin? No lo he visto en varios días.

¿No te visitó el sábado?

No.

Hay dios –comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro.

Gina, estas asustándome. ¿Quieres explicarte por favor?

García, todo este tiempo he visto a Kevin suspirando por ti.

¿A qué te refieres? –le interrumpió García-. Kevin y tú están saliendo.

¿Eso te dijo? –se detuvo y la miró.

Bueno, no exacta mente. Pero lo supuse, los he visto juntos y después también lo vi salir con Lisa, Mindly, Leslie y Shannon.

No, te equivocas García. Kevin jamás te ha olvidado. Nosotras solo somos sus amigas, él nos ha apoyado en los momentos más tristes y difíciles. A mi especialmente, cuando termine con mi novio y después cuando volví a terminar definitivamente con él. Incluso el ayudo a Shannon a declararse a quien es ahora su prometido.

Pero… -García no sabía que decir.

Así como él nos aconsejó a seguir y encontrar a alguien, nosotras también lo hicimos y lo convencimos de que te dijera lo que sentía y fue a tu casa, y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de él.

Porque no vas al cuarto de informática, a veces va allí a visitar a Marcos.

Es por eso que vine aquí, García, Kevin no vino a trabajar.

Pero el jamás ha faltado. ¿Ya preguntaste si pidió algún permiso?

Sí y nada. García estoy preocupada. No contesta mi teléfono –entró Blake.

García, hay reunión –vio a Gina preocupada-. ¿Está todo bien?

No lo sé –dijo García-. Espera aquí Gina –salieron García y Blake de la oficina de la primera y se apresuraron a entrar en la sala de reuniones.

Bien, ya estamos todos –dijo JJ y pulsó el botón del control-. Chicos acaba de llegarme esto de la policía local –aparecieron varias imágenes de cadáveres en la pantalla-. Ellos son Tomas Black, JT Bronson, David Green y Louis Robinson. Fueron encontrados hoy en la mañana por unos obreros en la construcción del nuevo hospital, estaban sepultados por una montaña de arena.

Obviamente quería que los encontráramos –dijo Rossi.

No es solo eso, todos tienen la misma causa de muerte –aparecieron fotos del forense – un disparo a quemarropa en el occipital, presentaban algunos golpes y tenían muestras evidentes de deshidratación. Además de que fueron congelados.

¿Tortura y ejecución? –dijo Blake. Miró su Tablet-. Pero eran técnicos en computación.

No eran solo eso –dijo García.

¿Les conoces? –dijo Hotch.

No personalmente, pero llegue a toparme con ellos cuando era una hacker no legal y créanme cuando les digo que ellos eran buenos, no tanto como yo, pero en verdad eran buenos.

¿Algún cliente descontento? –dijo Morgan.

O tal vez trabajaron con quien no debían –dijo Rossi.

¿Cuándo mataron al primero? –preguntó Blake.

Según el forense el primero fue JT Bronson, su cuerpo estaba más congelado, además, según informes su esposa denunció su desaparición hace 36 días cuando no regresó del trabajo. El siguiente fue David Green, después Tomas Black y finalmente Louis Robinson del cual si se pudo especificar su muerte, que fue hace 19 horas.

Parece que nos los tiene mucho tiempo –dijo Morgan.

Debe de tenerlos en un lugar lo suficientemente amplio como para tener un congelador para conservar los cuerpos de sus víctimas –dijo Reid.

Así que tenemos a un SUDES que secuestra a hackers –dijo Morgan- les tortura y después los ejecuta.

¡Chicos! –gritó García y todos la vieron- Gina hace unos momentos vino a verme y decirme que Kevin no vino a trabajar y el jamás ha faltado sin motivo. Además me dijo que no ha sabido nada de él desde el sábado por la noche –Hotch se puso de pie.

¿Ya preguntaron su pidió algún permiso? –preguntó Hotch.

Gina me dijo que lo hizo y le dijeron que no.

¿Creen que haya ido por Kevin? –dijo Rossi.

No hay que descartar nada –dijo Hotch-. Reid y Morgan, vayan al departamento de Kevin a investigar. García trata de localizarlo por GPS. JJ y Blake, vayan a hablar con Gina y averigüen qué más sabe y si hay alguien más que haya hablado con él el sábado –todos se levantaron –. Una cosa más, los quiero concentrados, sea o no sea Kevin el siguiente, los quiero enfocados –todos asintieron y se fueron.


	16. capitulo 16

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

Reid y Morgan se dirigían al departamento de Kevin, de acuerdo a la información que les había dado García. La entrada al edificio de 10 pisos era vigilada por un guardia, el cual al preguntarle si había visto a Kevin en los últimos días les respondió que no lo había visto desde el sábado en la noche.

A mí me tocó hacer guardia ese día –decía el guardia Jones- ya que el otro guardia renuncio ese día. Recuerdo muy bien cuando llegó, se veía decepcionado, llegó alrededor de las 11 pm, ese día llego más tarde, por lo general llega a las 9 pm. Lo saludé como siempre y el solo cabeceó. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado si lo afecto, ya que siempre suele regresarme el saludo.

¿No venía nadie con él? –preguntó Morgan.

No. Créanme, si alguien hubiese venido con él me hubiese dado cuenta.

¿Ha llegado a ver algo sospechoso en estos días?

Si hubiese notado algo extraño, ya hubiese hecho algo al respecto ¿no le parece? –dijo molesto.

Perdón, no fue mi intensión ofenderlo.

Mire, si algo hubiese sucedido lo hubiésemos notado con las cámaras de seguridad.

¿Podría darnos esos videos?

Lo siento, necesitan una orden primero.

¿Qué nos puede decir del otro guardia, el que renunció?

Su nombre es Greg Clayton, un buen muchacho. Vino a pedir el trabajo porque necesitaba dinero. Comenzó a trabajar con nosotros hace 3 semanas y yo sé que este tipo de trabajo es desgastante, pero él trabajaba muy bien. Inclusive hizo el mantenimiento de las cámaras de seguridad. Era muy dedicado.

¿Por qué renunció? –preguntó Reid.

Me dijo que ya tenía el dinero que necesitaba y entregó sus cosas.

¿Podríamos ver el apartamento de Kevin?

No creo que sea ningún problema.

El guardia los guio hacia el apartamento de Kevin. Sacó un gran llavero y abrió la puerta de Kevin. Después de abrirles se retiró a su lugar de trabajo. El apartamento de Kevin era muy común para un soltero. Por la humedad y el frio que se sentía se podía notar que no había estado nadie allí, inclusive la bolsa de Kevin seguía en la mesa.

Reid y Morgan se pasearon por el apartamento. Morgan revisó la cocina y Reid la pequeña sala. Al final solo encontraron comida congelada y algunas revistas sobre novedades en tecnología y computación.

Este lugar se ve muy tranquilo –dijo Morgan.

No hay señales de lucha –continuó Reid. Caminó hacia la ventana-. La ventanas tienen seguros magnéticos, parece que Kevin tomaba su seguridad muy en serio –miró fuera de la ventana, pero solo vio la escalera para incendios.

Hey chico, ven a ver esto –dijo Morgan desde la habitación de Kevin.

¿Qué sucede? –Morgan le mostró un portarretrato que a simple vista parecía hecho a mano. Pero no había fotografía.

¿Por qué tendría Kevin un portarretratos sin fotografía?

Debemos llevar el portarretratos para que lo analicen, tal vez nuestro sudes haya dejado algún rastro de él –Reid se colocó sus guantes y sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y envolvió el portarretratos. Mientras Reid guardaba el portarretratos Morgan siguió inspeccionando la habitación. Abrió el armario pero todo parecía en orden, hasta que reparó en un cofre de madera, que por la posición en que se encontraba se notaba que quien la tenía la deposito rápidamente y sin cuidado en su lugar. Morgan tomó el cofre y lo abrió.

Vaya –dijo Morgan y Reid lo miró.

¿Qué encontraste? –se acercó a Morgan y él le pasó una fotografía, donde se veía a un Kevin unos años más joven sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos, que por el color rosa de la cobijita era niña. Reid giró la fotografía y había algo escrito en ella:

"_Emily Linch, 21/abril/2003"_

Y no es la única –dijo Morgan levantando un grupo de fotografías-. Parece que ella es la mamá de la bebé –Morgan le pasó una fotografía instantánea de una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro y lacio, muy hermosa. Quien le mostraba sonriente al fotógrafo su enorme vientre de embarazada. En la parte de abajo estaba escrito 8 meses.

¿Crees que Kevin… -Reid dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire.

No lo sé.

¿Crees que García lo sepa?

Tal vez. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre algo así. Creo que lo mejor sería que le preguntáramos.

Morgan, ¿Y si Kevin tomó desprevenido al sudes?

¿Por qué crees eso?

Piénsalo Morgan, si hubiese sido Kevin quien estuviese viendo esas fotos ¿crees que él hubiese dejado el cofre como lo encontraste? –Morgan guardó silencio-. ¡Ya sé cómo lo entró! –gritó y corrió hacia la ventana y Morgan lo siguió-. El sudes sabía muy bien que la ventana tenia seguros magnéticos, para poder burlar esto puedes poner un imán sobre el marco de la ventana y abrirla sin que se active la alarma. El sudes entró y no encontró a nadie, porque como recordarás el guardia dijo que Kevin llega alrededor de las 9 pm. Probablemente quiso sorprenderlo pero él llegó a las 11 pm. Así que decidió esperarlo. Entró a su habitación y encontró el cofre y comenzó a ver las fotos, hasta que el ruido de la puerta lo sorprendió y dejó el cofre como lo encontraste.

Tienes razón. Pero eso no explica la falta de fotografía en el marco.

Primero tendremos que averiguar la foto que había antes.

¿Qué tendrán que ver estas fotos con Kevin y el sudes?

Tal vez el sudes estaba enamorado de esta mujer –los dos guardaron silencio.

¿Pero cómo fue capaz de poner el imán en la ventana?

Eso es sencillo, ¿Quién en este edificio aparte de los inquilinos tiene llave de los apartamentos?

El guardia.

¿Y quién se fue el día en que Kevin desapareció?

Greg Clayton –Morgan tomó su teléfono y le marcó a García.

Por favor díganme que descubrieron algo, porque yo no he podido rastrear la señal de GPS de Kevin y en verdad comienzo a angustiarme –dijo rápidamente García.

Hey _baby girl _tranquila, consigue la dirección de un chico llamado Greg Clayton y mándamela a mí y a Hotch.

¡¿Él es el sudes?!

No lo sabemos, pero puede ser que sepa algo –colgó y enseguida le marcó a Hotch.

Hotchner.

Hey Hotch, parece que tenemos algo. Parece que hay una persona que puede saber algo de este caso, García te dará la dirección, nos vemos allá. Lleva a algunos elementos –colgó-. Vámonos chico.

Después de que García les mandase la dirección, Morgan y Reid fueron al lugar y al poco rato apareció la camioneta de Hotch y de ella bajaron él, Rossi y Blake con su chaleco. Reid y Morgan ya tenían puesto el suyo. Inmediatamente después de la llegada de Hotch, llegó el equipo SWAT.

Se acercaron a la casa señalada con el número 248 de la calle Roosevelt. Era una casa de dos pisos y se veía un poco amplia para que solo una persona viviese en ella. La casa estaba pintada de un amarillo claro. Hotch, Rossi y tres agentes del SWAT fueron por delante y Morgan, Reid, Blake y dos agentes del SWAT fueron a la parte de atrás.

¿Todos en posición? –preguntó Hotch.

Todo listo –respondió Morgan.

¡Greg Clayton, FBI! –gritó Hotch, pero no hubo sonido alguno. Hotch dio la señal y un agente del SWAT tumbó la puerta y entraron. Por la puerta trasera hicieron lo mismo y todos entraron. Revisaron cada habitación de la casa y no había rastro de nada. Hasta que todos se reunieron en la sala. Cuando estaban en el umbral de la puerta vieron un sillón frente a la chimenea y se divisaba la sombra de cabello-. Greg Clayton, salga lentamente con las manos arriba –no hubo respuesta. Todos apuntaban sus armas hacia el sillón. Hotch comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Prevenido para cualquier cosa siguió apuntando su arma, sin embargó Greg Clayton estaba muerto. Tenía dos impactos de bala en el torso y Hotch bajó su arma-. Esta muerto –todos bajaron sus armas y se acercaron.

Por la palidez de su piel y la sangre seca de su ropa –comenzó a decir Rossi- yo diría que ya tiene bastante tiempo muerto.

Parece que se nos adelantaron –dijo Morgan. Reid veía alrededor de la sala buscando alguna pista. Reparó en las cenizas de la chimenea y notó algo en ellas. Se acercó a ellas sacó una carpeta semi-quemada y la abrió. Por suerte la carpeta solo se había quemado de la esquina inferior y la mayoría de la información estaba intacta-. ¿Qué encontraste Reid?

Miren esto –les pasó unas páginas de la carpeta-. Es información de los técnicos que fueron asesinados. Y no es todo –les pasó algunas fotografías de ellos. Que fueron tomadas desde lejos y secretamente.

Parece que los investigó antes –dijo Blake.

Hay más –les pasó las demás hojas que leyó.

Esto es información de Kevin, de los últimos trece años –dijo Morgan y comenzó a pasar las páginas-. Aquí está todo, donde vive, donde trabaja, su familia, amigos, todo.

Sin embargo –comenzó a decir Reid- si se dan cuenta, la información de los técnicos era solo profesional, sobre las habilidades técnicas que poseían y sin embargo de Kevin, realizó una investigación más profunda.

El forense estará aquí pronto –llegó Hotch diciéndoles-. Tenemos que regresar y seguir buscando. ¿Encontraron algo en la casa de Kevin?

Si, lo tenemos en la camioneta –dijo Morgan.

Muy bien, vámonos. Si encuentran algo más nos lo dirán –se fueron.

JJ y García esperaban silenciosamente que el equipo llamara y que les dieran alguna noticia. García suspiró.

Ahora los entiendo –dijo García.

¿A quiénes?

A ustedes. A ti, a Hotch, a Reid… ahora entiendo lo que sintieron cuando las personas que amaban estaban en las garras de un loco –JJ no dijo nada y el silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellas-. ¿Y si está muerto?

Vamos García, no pienses así. Tú siempre eres la optimista.

¿Crees que por eso no han llamado? –parecía no haberla escuchado.

No lo creo, si algo así hubiese sucedido ya nos habrían dicho –le tomó la mano-. Te aseguro que lo encontraremos y lo traeremos sano y salvo para que puedas decirle que aún lo amas.

¡Yo no he dicho que lo amo!

De hecho sí lo dijiste, ¿quieres que te repita tus exactas palabras?

No será necesario.

García, ¿Por qué si aún lo amas, no se lo dijiste antes?

Por miedo.

¿Miedo de qué?

¿Sabías que Kevin me pidió matrimonio?

Algo escuché.

Yo le dije que no, cuando en el fondo gritaba que sí.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso si no te sentías así?

Porque en ese momento sentí miedo, sentí miedo de no ser la persona digna de estar a su lado. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven y después no tuve muchas mujeres maternales en mi vida, siempre cuidé de mi misma.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero ya no eres así García. Sabes cuidar muy bien de los demás e inclusive eres como una segunda madre para Henry. Aún recuerdo cuando Kevin se enfermó de la garganta y siempre le llevabas un té hasta su lugar de trabajo. ¿Recuerdas que te mandaba mensajes y pasabas un buen rato tratando de entenderlas?

Sí, lo recuerdo. Kevin tiene peor letra que un doctor.

Ves García, eres una mujer perfecta y cualquier hombre que tenga el honor de estar contigo te aseguro que será el hombre más afortunado del mundo –guardaron silencio-. ¿Sabe qué García? Cuando Kevin regrese lo primero que harás al verlo será decirle que aún lo amas.

¿Y si el ya no me ama?

Él te ama García, lo he visto en sus ojos –García sonrió.

¿Qué te parece mejor esta idea? ¿Qué tal si lo primero que haga al verlo sea besarlo?

Eso puede funcionar –las dos rieron.

Gracias JJ –García la abrazó.

Para eso están las amigas, para hacer que la otra habrá los ojos –sonó el teléfono de JJ, era un mensaje-. Ya están aquí, están en la sala, vamos.

JJ y García se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala donde estaban analizando el caso. Cuando entraron, Reid estaba escribiendo en un pintarrón de cristal y los demás estaban viendo unas fotografías.

¿Encontraron algo? –preguntó JJ.

Estaba muerto –dijo Rossi y García sintió que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho.

¿Quién estaba muerto? –preguntó García.

Greg Clayton –respondió Blake-, fue asesinado. Tenía dos impactos de bala en el torso.

¿Se sabe el por qué?

Suponemos que para no dejar cabos sueltos –dijo Morgan-. Al parecer Clayton era la persona que investigó a todos las víctimas y a Kevin. Aunque de acuerdo a lo que hemos encontrado, Kevin era el objetivo principal –le pasó las hojas semi-quemadas que habían encontrado a JJ y ella las leyó.

Parece que lo investigó muy profundamente.

"_Nota 1: todos los días de 9:00-9:30 am va a la cafetería Dulce Café que está cruzando la calle para almorzar"._

"_Nota 17: _Shannon_ Davis, posible novia. __Nota adicional: descartada como novia. Novio pasó a recogerla__"._

Son varias notas –ojeó las demás páginas-, parece que apuntó todas sus rutinas y sus variantes.

Y eso no es todo –dijo Hotch mirando a García.

¿Encontraron algo sobre mí? –preguntó García quien conocía esa mirada de sobra.

No exactamente –dijo Reid mientras dejaba de escribir-. Gracia, ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre el pasado de Kevin? –esta pregunta tomó a García desprevenida.

Ah, pues, bueno –comenzó a tartamudear-. Solo sé que nació en Chicago, cuando el tenía 10, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto y fue adoptado pos sus tíos, quienes lo cuidaron como su hijo.

¿Alguna vez tuvo esposa o hijos?

No, él me dijo que jamás se había casado, que estaba esperando a la adecuada. ¿Por qué?

Porque encontramos esto en su apartamento –le pasó las fotografías de Kevin con la bebé y la de la mujer embarazada-. Mira lo que dice detrás de la fotografía de él con la bebé –García así lo hizo y abrió los ojos.

No, esto no puede ser. Yo lo conozco, él no ocultaría algo así.

Créeme García, no eres la primera persona en creer conocer a alguien –dijo Rossi.

García, necesito que busques toda la información sobre Kevin –dijo Hotch con su voz autoritaria.

Pero señor…

García, ¿puedes o no hacer este trabajo? –dijo Hotch con una voz un poco más fuerte.

Sí, sí puedo –García salió rápidamente de la sala dejando las fotos en la mesa.

¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con ella? –dijo Blake.

Tal vez, pero era necesario.

Después de pasar 5 minutos sin recibir información de García, JJ fue a la oficina de ella. Creyó encontrarse a una García derrumbada por la información que acababa de recibir, pero solo encontró a una García muy dedicada a su búsqueda.

García… -dijo JJ pero fue cortada por García.

Esto es raro.

¿Qué? ¿Qué encontraste? –JJ se acercó a ella.

La información de Kevin. Es como un queso _gruyer_, está lleno de espacios en blanco, desde su niñez, hasta el 2003. Y el periodo que más me preocupa, es el periodo que comprende los años 2000-2003, porque no hay información alguna.

¿Qué quieres decir?

En este periodo –García tecleó algunos comandos-, es como si Kevin hubiese desaparecido y a finales del 2003 –presionó más teclas- vuelve a aparecer información de él.

Tienes razón, ¿y dices que es de la niñez?

Así es –tecleó más- ¿vez? –le mostró una imagen de un periódico viejo. Era la imagen de dos personas con un niño, el cual era Kevin. Estaban vestidos de negro, como en un funeral. Aquellas personas estaban hablando con el niño.

No le veo nada raro –dijo JJ.

Es solo que te dejas engañar por la imagen –continuó tecleando y la imagen se acercó hasta el pie de la foto-. Ahora lee.

"Max y Rose Linch, alentando a su sobrino " –leyó JJ en voz alta-. Hay mucho espacio en las dos últimas palabras. ¿Error de edición?

Eso pensé yo hasta que vi esto –tecleó más comandos y la foto se acercó a la imagen del niño –mira su mano –JJ lo hizo.

Parece como si estuviese sosteniendo la mano de otra persona, como de otro niño.

Exacto. Y si en vez de ser "a su sobrino" fuese "a sus sobrinos".

¿Kevin tiene un hermano? –dijo JJ sorprendida.

Yo también llegué a la misma conclusión y comencé a buscar más detalles de este tipo en los demás sucesos de su vida y en todos hay pequeñas omisiones –García se las mostró-. La pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué ocultar que tiene un hermano?

Hay que decírselo a Hotch, tal vez esta sea la clave de todo –tocaron a la puerta.

Pase –dijo García y entró un chico de paquetería.

Hola Penélope, te llegó un regalo –le pasó una caja rectangular envuelta en papel de rosas rosas.

Gracias –el chico se retiró. García le quitó la envoltura a la caja y se descubrió una caja de chocolates de "Corazón de chocolate". La caja tenía pegado un pequeño sobre blanco con cinta. El sobre tenía escrito el nombre completo de García. García tomó el sobre y sacó la tarjeta con la dedicatoria. Después de leerla arrastró su silla rápidamente hacia el teléfono y marcó, cuando sonaron los timbres y colocó el altavoz.

García, ¿Qué sucede? –García no le respondió.

_Corazón de Chocolate –contestó la voz de una señorita-, buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Penélope García. Quisiera saber sobre el paquete que me enviaron a nombre de Kevin Linch.

_Ah, claro señorita. ¿Le gustaron sus trufas?_

Sí, están deliciosas. Una pregunta ¿fue Kevin quien escribió la tarjeta?

_Así es señorita. El personalmente vino a comprar las trufas, dijo que eran sus favoritas y él mismo escribió la dedicatoria._

Muchas gracias, eso era todo.

_Estamos para servirle –se cortó la llamada, pero García no reaccionó._

García, ¿estas… -JJ la tocó y la sintió temblar. Giró su silla para verla. García tenía una cara que demostraba miedo. Antes de que JJ dijese algo más, García le pasó la tarjeta a JJ.

"Pronto estaremos juntos"

Kevin.

Esa no es la letra de Kevin JJ, la conozco muy bien. Siempre me he burlado de su letra que parecen jeroglíficos, no se le entiende nada –García esbozó una ligera sonrisa y JJ comprendió lo que le decía.

Tenemos que decírselo a todos –se levantó- vamos García –la tomó del brazo y se la llevó. Entraron rápidamente a la sala y todos la vieron.

JJ ¿Qué… -comenzó a decir Moran.

Esto acaba de llegarle a García hace unos momentos –lanzó la caja a la mesa.

"Corazón de chocolate" –leyó Morgan en voz alta-. Yo lo conozco, he comprado algunas veces allí. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Venía con esto –JJ le pasó la tarjeta a Morgan y posteriormente se las pasó a los demás.

Entonces Kevin… -comenzó a decir Rossi.

Esa no es la letra de Kevin –le interrumpió García.

Pudo haberla escrito alguien de la tienda –dijo Blake.

García llamó a la tienda y le confirmaron que fue el propio Kevin quien la firmó.

Aun así tenemos que verificarlo con algo que Kevin haya escrito –dijo Hotch. García salió y rápidamente regresó.

Tal vez esto sirva –le pasó una pequeña nota arrugada-. Kevin me escribía notas cuando se enfermó de la garganta y no podía hablar –Morgan leyó la nota.

¿Qué lenguaje es este? ¿Qué dice aquí? –Blake tomó la nota y la leyó.

"¿Almorzamos juntos a las 9:30 am? Kevin" –dijo Blake.

¿Entendiste la letra?

Sí, recuerda que soy maestra. Estoy acostumbrada a leer ese tipo de garabatos.

El caso es –García les interrumpió-, cuando Kevin se recuperó y le recriminé su letra, me dijo que esa era su mejor letra.

Si esa es su mejor letra, no creo que los arqueólogos puedan leer las notas feas –dijo Morgan sonriendo.

Muy bien –dijo Hotch-. García, estas fuera del caso.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero señor…! –comenzó a decir García.

García, obviamente el sudes te ha puesto como su siguiente objetivo. A partir de ahora estarás bajo protección, Morgan –Morgan se levantó cuando comprendió lo que Hotch estaba diciendo y se acercó a García.

Pero señor, aun puedo ayudar.

Lo siento García. Morgan llévala a su casa y vigílala bien.

Muy bien Hotch –Morgan guio a García hacia fuera.

¿No crees que estaría mejor aquí Aaron? –preguntó Rossi.

Ya no hay lugar seguro David, ni siquiera aquí. Y eso lo aprendimos hace dos años –Rossi guardó silencio-. Lo mejor por ahora es que Morgan la cuide es su casa.


	17. capitulo 17

**Siento mucho la tardanza, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

"¿Quién hubiese pensado que me tomaría más de 30 min. en desactivar la seguridad de una mujer y volver a activarla?" –pensó el sujeto vestido de negro y con pasamontañas.

Después de preparar todo lo necesario para que su plan funcionara, el SUDES se preparó para ocultarse cuando García llegara. Escuchó como un vehículo se detenía frente a la casa y después escucho no solo una voz, sino dos voces y una de ellas era muy gruesa paras ser de mujer.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio como un hombre de piel oscura, quien, por lo que había investigado, se llamaba Derek Morgan, iba charlando con García sobre algo que no era necesario, pero no pudo escuchar muy bien.

Bueno, cambio de planes –susurró el SUDES quien decidió seguir con el plan, pero con algunos cambios.

García sacó sus llaves de su bolso causando que sus llaveros sonaran ruidosamente.

¿En serio puedes encontrar tu llave con todos esos llaveros? –preguntó Morgan.

Claro que si corazón, me conoces, yo no soy de las que cargan sus llaves con un solo llavero metálico y aburrido. Además, de esta forma es más difícil que se me pierdan, como a cierta persona -lo miró.

Oye, eso solo paso un par de veces –García se rió y con agilidad sacó su llave y abrió la puerta y sonó un pitido. García se apresuró a encender la luz y tecleó el código de seguridad y el pitido dejó de escucharse -. Vaya que estas asegurada.

Claro que sí, después de lo que pasó hace algunos años ya no escatimo en esas cosas. Además, el alumbrado público dejó de funcionar ayer y aun no lo reparan –dejó su bolsa en el sillón-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Solo un vaso de agua por favor.

A la orden –Morgan miró a su alrededor.

Veo que has hecho algunos cambios.

Claro que sí, atrae una mejor energía –le dio el vaso de agua-. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación –García lo guio hacia la habitación de huéspedes, donde anteriormente había dormido Reid.

Siempre creí que esta habitación era tu armario.

Y así era, hasta que Henry comenzó a quedarse algunas veces conmigo. En especial cuando ustedes estaba fuera y Will tenía que trabajar.

Por cierto, ¿y cómo les están yendo a esos dos?

Muy bien. Pero créeme cuando te digo, que si Reid no estuviera al tanto de ellos, estoy segura que JJ hace tiempo que nos hubiese dejado y probablemente se hubiese ido, tal vez con su mamá.

Eso también lo he notado. Reid se ha convertido en un pilar para JJ y eso también le ha ayudado a Reid con todo lo que le ha sucedido.

Sí, tienes razón. Pero estoy segura que eso cambiara, después de todo "después de la tormenta, viene la calma" ¿no? –los dos guardaron silencio un rato-. Bueno, basta de hablar de pérdidas, déjame traerte unas mantas y una almohada –García salió de la habitación y entró en la suya que estaba al otro lado-. ¡¿Recuerdas cuando surgió la confusión entre Reid y yo?! ¡La cual, por cierto tu creaste! –Morgan no respondió-. Vaya, te quedaste cayado –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación- ¿tal vez te avergüence ese hecho o es que ya te has quedado dormido? –dijo sonriendo mientras entraba en la habitación y cuando vio a la figura con el pasamontañas a un lado de la cama y a Morgan inconsciente sobre la cama, García soltó las cosas que cargaba.

Yo diría más bien que se quedó inconsciente –dijo el SUDES con una voz muy gruesa, el cual le daba la espalda a García y en su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño aparato para dar choques eléctricos. Después con demasiada calma lo guardó en su cinturón y se giró.

¿Qué quieres? –preguntó García con una voz temblorosa.

A ti, claro está.

¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –caminó el SUDES hacia ella.

Porque para conseguir lo que quiero, mi hermano necesita un poco de motivación.

Kevin –susurró García-. Entonces tú eres…

¿Su hermano? Sí –se quitó el pasamontañas. Su parecido con Kevin era asombroso, sin embargo él tenía la nariz rota, su cara era más delgada y su mirada era más fría y dura -. Que mujer tan perspicaz. Ahora camina y no hagas ruido o –preparó una pistola que García no había visto hasta ese momento y le apuntó hacia Morgan- tu amigo se quedará inconsciente para siempre.

¡No! Está bien –el hermano de Kevin se giró y la apuntó a ella.

Camina y no intentes nada. Te llevaré con mi hermano aún si tengo que dispararte para lograrlo –García vio en sus ojos que no mentía e hizo lo que le pidió. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, él se colocó a su lado izquierdo y colocó la pistola de modo que no se viese-. Ahora vamos a salir como si fuésemos amigos que van a salir a dar un paseo ¿ok? –García asintió. El hermano de Kevin le abrió puerta y él y García salieron.

Llegaron a un todo terreno negro que estaba aparcado en la siguiente calle. Él le abrió la puerta, obviamente no por caballerosidad, y García entró. En todo momento en que él rodeó el vehículo no dejó de mirarla y García podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba.

Entró y colocó los seguros y comenzó a conducir, llevando a una aterrada García con él.

Morgan sentía un fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Se sentía desorientado y miró la cama confundido, sabía muy bien que esa no era su cama. Se sentó despacio y miró la habitación, y de repente recordó.

¡García! –dijo. Se levantó bruscamente y sintió un pequeño mareo del que se recuperó rápidamente.

Salió de la habitación gritando el nombre de García, miró en la habitación de ella, en el baño, en el closet, en la cocina, miró en cada rincón y lugares de la casa, pero en ningún lado se encontraba García. Salió corriendo a la calle con la esperanza de ver algo, pero no había nada ni nadie a los alrededores, solo oscuridad y silencio.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza desesperado. "Esto no puede estar pasando" –pensó Morgan. Subió a su vehículo y se dirigió a la oficina.

Todos en la oficina estaban analizando la información que tenían, cuando entró Morgan agitado.

Morgan –dijo JJ- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El… el SUDES –todos comprendieron.

Morgan –comenzó Hotch- ¿Qué sucedió?

No lo sé, en un momento preparábamos mi habitación… ella salió por mantas y yo sentí electricidad por mi cuerpo y…

Espera –dijo Rossi- ¿dijiste electricidad? –Reid se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Morgan.

Chicos –comenzó a decir Reid-. Morgan tiene dos puntos de quemadura en su camisa.

Eso explica la electricidad que sintió –dijo Blake.

¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió? .preguntó Hotch.

No, bueno, solo partes. Es como si intentase recordar un sueño –se tocó la cabeza- solo recuerdo fragmentos de una conversación, pero de lo que sí puedo acordarme es haber escuchado "hermano de Kevin".

¡¿Hermano de Kevin?! –JJ se levantó abruptamente.

¿Sabes algo JJ? –preguntó Blake.

Sí, es algo que iba a decirles hace unos momentos –JJ les contó de lo que García había averiguado antes.

Así que Kevin tiene un hermano oculto –comenzó a decir Rossi.

Muy bien equipo –comenzó Hotch-. JJ y Blake, vayan a la oficina de videos para que les muestren las grabaciones de las calles para ver por donde se fueron el SUDES y García –JJ y Blake se fueron-. Los demás, tenemos que buscar todo lo que se pueda sobre el hermano de Kevin.

Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos con eso –se escuchó otra voz. Todos vieron en la puerta a un señor de pelo cano, alto y con un traje café, el cual se encontraba en la puerta.

¿Y usted quién es? –preguntó Morgan.

Mi nombre es George y soy el tío/padrastro de Kevin.

¿Cómo entró?

Yo lo llamé –dijo Gina detrás del señor George.

Siento la intromisión pero Gina me llamó para preguntarme si Kevin estaba conmigo y fue así como supe que algo estaba mal.

Qué tal si comienza a hablarnos de este hermano de Kevin, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo Rossi-. Por favor tome asiento –le señaló la silla desde todos podrían verlo- le escuchamos.

Bien –el señor George se sentó.

El hermano de Kevin condujo por varias calles, había tomado tantos caminos que García se había desorientado, como deseaba en esos momentos tener la memoria de Reid. De lo que si se percató García, fue de que todas las calles por las que transitaron estaban oscuras, tenían fallas en el alumbrado como la de ella. "Esto no puede ser coincidencia" –pensó García.

Al poco rato aparcó frente a una casa muy normal, lo que le pareció muy raro a García.

Baja –le ordenó el hermano de Kevin y le apuntó con la pistola. García abrió la puerta y él hizo lo mismo con la suya. Rápidamente se situó a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo –camina- y así lo hicieron.

A simple vista parecían una pareja que entraba a pasar una buena velada. El abrió la puerta e hizo el ademán con la cabeza de que entrara. La casa tenia pocos muebles, los cuales estaban cubiertos con sabanas. No había ni un solo cuadro, retrato o pintura o cualquier tipo de arreglo hogareño.

La condujo hacia una puerta. Al abrirla se vislumbraron unas escaleras, empujó a García para que las bajara. Comenzaron a bajar hasta que se toparon con otra puerta al final de las escaleras.

Ábrela –le ordenó, pero García no se movió-. Ahora –le dijo con una voz amenazante. García abrió la puerta y se demostró una habitación pequeña hecha de concreto. Había una mesa y una silla en un rincón, en la mesa estaba la laptop de Kevin, la cual por cierto estaba encendida. Al fondo de la habitación había una puerta de metal–. No te muevas –le dijo a García y se dirigió a la laptop. Después dio un gruñido y fue hacia la puerta de metal y la abrió–. Parece que aún no cambias de opinión ¿Eh, hermano?

Ya te lo dije –dijo Kevin, García reconocería su voz donde sea- no hay nada en este mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

¿A si? ¿Y qué piensas de ella?

¿Ella? –dijo Kevin y después se escucharon unos pasos. Kevin salió de la habitación -¡Penélope! –Kevin estaba golpead, tenía la ropa rasgada y las manos las tenía esposadas-. Maldito, hijo de… -su hermano lo golpeó en el estómago, causando que cayera de rodillas. García se quedó sin habla.

Ok Hermano –comenzó a caminar por la habitación- ya que no aceptaste mis propuestas anteriores, te propongo esta, dame lo que quiero y ella vive –caminó hacia García y se colocó detrás de ella- o si no –le apuntó a García con la pistola en la cabeza y apretó el gatillo el cual no disparó nada, pero aun así García saltó y unas lágrimas le salieron. Comenzó a temblar-, la próxima vez la pistola estará cargada ¿comprendes? –Kevin no podía apartar sus ojos de García-. Tienes hasta el amanecer –salió de la habitación y se escuchó como cerraban la puerta con llave. Kevin se levantó y lentamente se acercó a ella, se detuvo a un metro de ella.

Lo siento Penélope –García no reaccionó- yo no quería que esto pasara y mucho menos a ti. Yo… -se calló- lo siento –cerró los ojos y después sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello, abrió los ojos y de pronto García lo besó. Kevin estaba muy sorprendido –Y eso… ¿Por qué fue? –dijo cuándo se separaron.

Una promesa –fue todo lo que dijo. Después se quedó callada-. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Por mi cuñada y mi sobrina.

¿Las de las fotos?

Supongo que fueron a mi apartamento –García asintió-. Bien entonces será más fácil decírtelo.

Mi hermano y mi cuñada murieron en un accidente de auto –comenzó a decir George-, los envistió otro auto que era conducido por un ebrio. Después de eso mi esposa y yo nos encargamos de Josh y de Kevin. Nos los llevamos a nuestra casa en Los ángeles. Los primero años fueron muy difíciles para ellos, pero en especial para Josh, al cual no le gustó la vida que les dábamos.

"Mi esposa y yo, éramos dueños de una floristería y permitimos que ellos se inmiscuyeran en el negocio y buscar de alguna manera que olvidaran la muerte de sus padres

¿Por qué no buscaron ayuda? –dijo Rossi.

Lo hicimos, pero no funcionó. Por eso tratamos de hacerlo a nuestro modo. Kevin poco a poco fue adentrándose al negocio, pero Josh no. Siempre se quejaba de que no quería estar allí, que nosotros no éramos su familia. Pero al final se quedó con nosotros, no porque no quisiera irse, sino porque no quería dejar a Kevin, porque aunque Kevin es el mayor, Josh siempre se comportó mayor para su edad, y él quería cuidar de su familia. De hecho, el cuidó de Kevin en todo el periodo escolar, se metía en muchos problemas, constantemente éramos llamados a la escuela por esas peleas.

"Al poco tiempo dejó de suceder, pensamos que había cambiado, pero la verdad era que se estaba liando en asuntos muy peligrosos.

Mi hermano dejó de pelear y se interesó por el negocio de mis tíos. Todos creíamos que Josh había cambiado al fin e inclusive unos años después de comenzar a hacerse cargo del negocio se casó con Patricia.

La mujer de la foto –dijo García.

Así es. Por aquel entonces, yo ya había terminado mi carrera y todo parecía ir bien. Pero después todo cambio.

"Una noche llegó Patricia a mi departamento diciendo que unos agentes llegaron a su casa buscando a Josh, según habían dicho mi hermano era un peligroso criminal buscado en el país y se hacía pasar por alguien llamado John Black. Nosotros no podíamos creerlo.

Así que lo primero que hicimos –dijo George- fue hacer lo que todo mundo hace en ese tipo de situaciones.

Le hablaron a Josh –dijo Reid.

Así es. Josh llegó inmediatamente después de que llamáramos. Fue allí donde comprendimos que todo era verdad. Josh llegó con otros 3 sujetos, todos estaban armados. Pedimos explicaciones, pero Josh solo dijo que nos teníamos que ir.

Comencé a preguntarle a Josh lo que sucedía, pero él no parecía darle importancia, solo quería irse. Después escuchamos las sirenas. Me asusté tanto, que golpee a Josh en la nariz. Al caer, hizo que su compañero disparara por error e instintivamente miré hacia la ventana y vi como los agentes comenzaron a prepararse para disparar, arrojé a Patricia y a mis tíos al suelo y se escucharon las detonaciones. Los compañeros de mi hermano murieron en el acto.

Josh miró a Kevin con enojo y en su mirada también podía sentirse traición. Al poco tiempo los agentes que habían disparado y nos llevaron a todos. A mi esposa y a Patricia les dieron un ataque de nervios, Kevin y yo no podíamos recuperarnos de todo lo sucedido.

Mi Hermano fue transferido a una prisión, mientras a nosotros nos investigaban. Al final, se descubrió que nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con los "negocios de Josh", al final nos colocaron en protección a testigos y prácticamente desaparecimos del mapa.

Por eso no había información en algunos años –dijo García.

Exacto. Convencí a Patricia que se quedara con nosotros y ella aceptó. A pesar de todo, creímos que tendríamos una vida tranquila si permanecíamos unidos.

Pero ese momentáneo momento de felicidad no duró mucho –continuó George-. Poco después de un año, los agentes que llevaban el caso de Josh nos indicaron que él había escapado. Al parecer había armado un motín en prisión, y que de alguna forma, de la cual no pudieron averiguar, escapó; no sin antes indicar en un papel que buscaría a su familia.

Los agentes nos trasladaron de noche. Sin pensarlo habíamos caído en la trampa de Josh. Josh se llevó a Patricia, al final, solo ella era su familia. No los encontraron, era como si hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

"Nadie podía encontrarlos. Yo estaba desesperado, temía por Patricia, la quería y la quiero como a una hermana.

Kevin se desesperó a tal grado que comenzó a buscar por su cuenta en lo mejor que sabía utilizar, la tecnología. Muchos agentes ya habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarlos, a excepción de un agente, el agente Gómez.

Después de estar muchos meses buscándolos, por fin los habíamos encontrado. Dimos aviso a las autoridades y fueron por ellos, yo solo les brindé la información. Rescataron a Patricia, pero Josh se hizo volar junto con la casa y otros agentes.

"Hubo mucho caos. Una vez resuelto el asunto, decidimos comenzar desde cero. Nos cambiamos de casa y de estado, yo borré todo mi pasado que tuviese que ver con Josh e inclusive me cambie de apellido y me puse el apellido de soltera de mi tía, Linch –se detuvo y suspiró-. Después de un mes, Patricia volvió a tocar la puerta de mi apartamento, estaba muy asustada y por más que le pregunté qué le pasaba, no me respondía. Al final por fin me dijo que estaba embarazada –García comprendió que no fue de mutuo acuerdo, pero no dijo nada-. Patricia quería abortar, pero la convencí de que no lo hiciera, le dije que yo la apoyaría, que yo sería el padre del bebé –García lo miró y él se percató de ello-. No me malinterpretes, no me casé con ella, solo le di mi apellido a la bebé cuando nació.

La llegada de Emily a nuestras vidas –continuó George- nos dio una nueva luz de esperanza y estábamos felices de que al menos algo bueno había salido de tanta pena y dolor que se sufrió.

¿Cómo supieron que Josh no murió? –preguntó Rossi.

Cuando el agente Gómez murió de una manera "misteriosa", no sé cómo explicarlo, pero solo lo supimos. Para ese entonces mi esposa ya había fallecido y Emily tenía 10 años.

Parece que Josh es alguien muy paciente.

Esos son los peores –dijo Morgan.

¿Y qué pasó con Patricia? –preguntó Reid.

Kevin le recomendó que se fuera y se llevara a Emily con ella, él le indicó el lugar, y cuando el sospechaba que Josh se acercaba a ellas, las hacía que se cambiaran de nuevo.

¿En dónde están Ahora? –preguntó Hotch.

No lo sé. Kevin es el único que los sabe.

Es por eso que buscó a los 3 técnicos, buscaba información de la computadora de Kevin –razonó Reid.

Y al no darle lo que quería los ejecutó –terminó Morgan.

Y parece que ha empezado a desesperarse –continuó Rossi-, pues los mató demasiado rápido. Es por eso que al final se llevó a Kevin, para que les dijese dónde estaban Patricia y Emily. Pero al final Kevin no ayudó.

Sí, y por eso ese maldito se llevó a García –dijo Morgan furioso. Reid se colocó frente al mapa que había trazado. Pasaron un par de minutos, cuando JJ y Blake regresaron.

¿Alguna noticia? –preguntó Hotch.

Me temo que no son muy buenas –dijo JJ y Morgan las miró-. Marcos analizó los videos y parece ser que nuestro SUDES se fue por las calles que tenían fallas en el alumbrado público.

Todas las calles están completamente oscuras –continuó Blake- y fue tan astuto como para conducir con todas las luces apagadas.

¡Genial! –gritó Morgan.

Morgan, cálmate –le dijo Hotch con una voz autoritaria.

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Un loco se llevó a mi amiga y nosotros no estamos ni cerca de encontrarlo. Yo debería de estar allá afuera buscándola, no aquí.

¿Y dónde buscarías? –dijo un poco más alto Hotch y Morgan no dijo nada-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es calmarte, García no es solo tu amiga.

Lo siento Hotch, pero yo no puedo calmarme pensando que tal vez García esté herida o algo peor.

¡Morgan basta! –le dijo Reid-. Estoy tratando de pensar y no me dejas concentrarme.

Lo siento Reid –dijo Morgan sarcásticamente-. Es solo que se te ve tan tranquilo que no pensé que estuviese haciendo algo para ayudar. Supongo que el perder a tu chica manos de una loca te hizo más frio ¿Eh?

¡Morgan! –dijo JJ y en ese momento Morgan se percató de lo que había dicho.

Reid, lo siento –Reid no contesto. Dejó el marcador en la mesa.

Hotch, creo que necesito un poco de aire –Hotch asintió con la cabeza y Reid salió rápidamente de la sala sin decir nada más mientras Morgan lo veía irse.

Metí la pata ¿verdad?

Yo diría que te tiraste completo al pozo –dijo Rossi.

Iré a hablar con él.

No, iré yo –dijo JJ y salió detrás de Reid.


	18. Chapter 18

Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.

JJ encontró a Reid en la azotea, estaba recargado en la barandilla viendo hacia la ciudad. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se acercó a él hasta situarse a su lado.

¿Estás bien? –si Reid se sorprendió por su visita no lo demostró.

Sí –guardo silencio-. No tenías venir hasta aquí –le dijo después de un rato.

Si tenía. ¿Sabes que Morgan no lo dijo a propósito, verdad?

Si lo sé. Era solo su frustración la que hablaba.

No dejes que sus palabras te afecten Spence.

¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si me he vuelto frio?

¿No lo dirás en serio? –Reid no respondió y JJ le tomó su mano-. Spence, mírame –él lo hizo-. Escúchame, tú eres la persona más cálida que he conocido, si tienes dudas, mira con cuanto amor y cariño nos has tratado a todos, en especial a Henry y a mí desde que Will murió. Además, si fueses una persona fría, lo cual no eres –hizo énfasis en la frase-, no te hubiese molestado el comentario de Morgan.

Supongo que tienes razón. Es solo que no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Maeve. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones y no pude hacer lo correcto y salvarla.

Desgraciadamente Spence, así es como aprendemos los humanos, de los errores y eso puede marcar la diferencia en el futuro –tal vez por la situación o por todo lo que habían hablado hasta el momento, Reid y JJ no notaron que sus dedos estaban entrelazados. JJ sentía el contacto tan natural y sin torpeza, como si siempre hubiese sido así. Cuando por fin lo notó, se quedó viendo sus manos, en su mente se sentía como en un laberinto, pérdida, pero al mismo tiempo sabía cómo encontrar la salida-. Un laberinto –susurró.

¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Reid se giró rápidamente hacia ella.

¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada.

Si, dijiste la palabra laberinto.

¿Lo hice?

JJ, eres una genio. Ya sé cómo encontrar a García –corrió hacia la puerta y JJ lo siguió inmediatamente un poco confusa por la situación.

JJ y Reid entraron rápidamente a la sala. Reid especialmente se dirigió al teléfono. Todos se le quedaron viendo sin decir una palabra, Morgan ni siquiera pudo decir algo antes de que Reid hablara.

¿Cuál es la extensión del departamento de informática?

4345 –respondió Blake y Reid marcó y colocó el altavoz.

_Departamento de informática Marcos Cummings al habla._

Marcos, soy el agente especial Spencer Reid.

_¿En qué puedo ayudarle agente?_

¿Podrías ver en los archivos de la ciudad las calles que han tenido mantenimiento por fallas en el alumbrado público?

_Claro que sí agente_ –escucharon como tecleaba.

Perfecto –caminó hacia el mapa y tomó sus marcadores-. ¿Qué calles tuvieron problemas hace 36 días y días posteriores? –Marcos comenzó a decírselas, todas las calles que él le indicó Reid las trazó en el mapa.

¿Reid, te molestaría decirnos que sucede? –preguntó Hotch.

Miren esto –dijo Reid señalando las calles que había marcado-. Hace 36 días la señora Bronson denunció la desaparición de su esposo, el cual según ella dijo, había ido a su trabajo por un asunto de negocios, aquí se encuentra el trabajo de JT Bronson –señaló el mapa- esta calle tuvo problemas en el alumbrado en esos días –señaló con sus dedos el camino que marcó-. Después según las posteriores investigaciones que se hicieron, se supo que David Green fue visto por última vez en la cafetería de la calle Moon –señaló en el mapa- la cual también tenía fallas en el alumbrado, con Tomas Black y con Louis Robinson ocurrió lo mismo. Finalmente la calle de Kevin presentó fallas el domingo por la noche.

Por eso el guardia no pudo notar nada –dijo Morgan.

Y finalmente, las calles donde vive García también presentaron fallas.

Pero si él está causando las fallas –comenzó a decir Blake- ¿Cómo es que las hace? Dudo mucho que vaya calle por calle deshabilitando las luces.

Eso no es necesario –continuó Reid-. El alumbrado está manejado linealmente, si uno solo de sus faros se descomponen, los demás lo harán también, como una serie de luces navideñas. Creando así una ruta de escape.

¿Y eso cómo nos ayudará a encontrar a García y a Kevin? –preguntó Rossi.

Sencillo. Al final todas las calles se unen en un punto –señaló toda una línea en el mapa-. Marcos, ¿Qué hay en la avenida Thomson, entre la calle Jenkins y Robinson?

_Casas_ –dijo Marcos después de unos segundos.

¿Alguna de ellas está a nombre de alguien llamada Patricia? –todos esperaban la respuesta.

_Sí, hay una. Está a nombre de Patricia Hawkes, parece que la compró su esposo como regalo hace algunos años_ –Reid miró a todos y todos sabiendo lo que significaba se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

¿Cuál es la dirección? –Marcos se la dio y gracias a la memoria de Reid y su gran conocimiento en mapas, se dirigieron rápidamente a la dirección señalada.

García y Kevin seguían en el mismo lugar aun después de que Kevin terminara su relato. García no sabía que decir, era mucha la información para un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Kevin al ver esta reacción de García solo se le ocurrió una cosa, caminó hacia la puerta, donde hace un momento Josh se había ido. García lo vio acercarse a la puerta y vio como él se detuvo frente a la puerta.

¡Está bien! –comenzó a gritar-. ¡Tu ganas! ¡Me rindo! –no hubo respuesta-. ¡Sé muy bien que estas allí Josh! ¡Cumpliré mi palabra siempre y cuando tú cumplas la tuya! –se escucharon pasos fuera de la puerta.

¡Sabía que te rendirías Hermano! ¡Siempre has sido más débil que yo! ¡Aléjense de la puerta y no intenten nada! –Kevin se retiró de la puerta para sorpresa de García. Al poco rato se escuchó cómo quitaban el seguro de la puerta y Josh abrió la puerta de una patada mientras apuntaba con su pistola preparado para disparar si fuese necesario.

Muy bien Josh déjala ir –dijo Kevin señalando a García.

Claro que si –se acercó a García apuntando su arma a Kevin-. Una vez que me des la localización de mi esposa y mi hija.

Ya te dije que lo haría, así que déjala ir. ¿No te basta con mi palabra? Antes si te bastaba.

Vamos hermano, ¿crees que soy tonto e ingenuo? Después de lo que me hiciste yo ya no confió en ti. La familia se apoya Kevin, en las buenas y en las malas.

Pero no cuando uno de ellos hace lo incorrecto Josh. Yo solo quería que te detuvieras.

Lo siento Kevin, la única forma de detenerme seria matándome. Algo que obviamente tú nunca harás. Basta de tanto hablar y dame la localización de Patricia y Emily –Kevin no se movió- ¿o quieres que algo le pase a ella? –apuntó su arma a la cabeza de García. Kevin caminó a su laptop y comenzó a teclear. En un momento no se escuchó más que solo el teclear de Kevin y a García hasta le pareció escuchar su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Ya está –dijo Kevin después de unos momentos.

Perfecto –García podía sentir su aliento en cuello y podría apostar lo que sea a que en ese momento estaba sonriendo-. Aléjate –le dijo a Kevin y sujetó fuertemente a García- camina –le ordenó, se acercaron a la laptop y tanto como Josh como García pudieron ver la dirección que estaba escrita.

Cumplí mi parte, déjala ir.

¿Y dejar que me delate? No lo creo.

Sabía que dirías eso –García entendió lo que Kevin quería decir y le dio un codazo a Josh en el estómago, lo que ocasionó que él se doblara permitiéndole a García alejarse de él. Cuando Josh se recuperó le apuntó a García, pero cuando estaba a punto de dispararle Kevin lo empujó provocando que disparara al techo y que Josh cayera-. ¡Corre Penélope! –García no se movió -¡Ahora! -García corrió hacia la salida y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

¿Haciéndote el héroe hermano? –le dijo mientras se levantaba-. Bueno, de todos modos no creo que corra muy lejos, la atraparé rápidamente después de terminar contigo, a fin de cuentas, así como tú me desapareciste de tu vida, yo haré lo mismo contigo –le apuntó a Kevin. Antes de disparar se escucharon sirenas y Kevin aprovechó ese momento de distracción e intentó quitarle el arma a Josh, pero Josh reaccionó y comenzaron a forcejear. Después se escuchó un disparo y los dos se detuvieron con los ojos muy abiertos.

García corrió rápidamente por las escaleras, e inclusive estuvo a punto de caer pero se equilibró y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba escuchó las sirenas y vio varios vehículos deteniéndose frente a la casa y corrió a la puerta.

El equipo se bajó rápidamente de sus vehículos, todos preparados con sus chalecos y sus armas. Se acercaron sigilosamente pero rápidos. Morgan y Hotch se colocaron en la puerta principal mientras el equipo SWAT corría a los alrededores de la casa. Hotch hizo algunas señales para que todos se prepararan, pero antes de entrar, la puerta se abrió y todos levantaron sus armas.

García se detuvo y levanto las manos instintivamente.

García –dijo Morgan abrazándola.

Kevin sigue adentro –fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se escuchara una detonación y García se desmayó en los brazos de Morgan. Morgan la cargó, no sin cierto esfuerzo y se la llevó a los paramédicos mientras los demás entraban a la casa.

Todos entraron con Hotch a la cabeza. Bajaron por la escalera apuntando sus armas.

FBI –dijo Hotch entrando a la habitación. Encontraron a Kevin arrodillado a un lado del cadáver de Josh, el cual estaba tendido en charco de sangre-. Kevin, pon el arma en el suelo y arrójamela -Kevin estaba como en trance pero hizo lo que le dijo Hotch. Hotch tomó el arma y Rossi se acercó a Kevin y lo ayudó a levantarse. Blake se acercó a Josh y tomó su pulso, solo para comprobar que ya estaba muerto. El rictus de sorpresa quedó grabado en su rostro. García y Kevin fueron llevados al hospital.

García abrió los ojos y vio luz, había mucho ruido. Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba, se sentó sobre la cama en la sala de urgencias. Vio como varios médicos pasaban de un lado a otro.

Buenos días Big mama –dijo Morgan quien estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

Derek. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Kevin? –preguntó rápidamente.

Tranquila, todo está bien. Kevin fue llevado a una habitación para tratar su deshidratación y los golpes que tenía.

Pero el disparo que se escuchó…

Kevin le disparó a su hermano y lo mató –dijo más bajo para no molestar a los demás pacientes que se encontraban allí.

Tal vez no debería de decir esto pero, gracias al cielo. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Hotch y Rossi están hablando con el jefe, explicando lo que sucedió. JJ está tratando de localizar a Patricia, y Reid y Blake…

Estamos aquí –dijo Blake con Reid a su lado-. Te trajimos algo para que comieras –le pasó una charola con fruta.

Sinceramente no tengo hambre.

Pero tienes que comer García –dijo Reid-. O te descompensaras, causando varios procesos en tu cuerpo que harán que te sientas débil y después…

Ok, ok –le cortó García-, ya entendí. Gracias –comenzó a comer la fruta, la cual sorpresivamente le sentó muy bien.

Veo que se siente mejor señorita García –entró una doctora de piel aceitunada. Tenía un apellido hindú muy difícil de pronunciar. Comenzó a hacer su examen, le realizó unas preguntas y una vez que terminó su revisión le dijo que firmaría sus papeles de alta y se podía ir.

Qué bueno que te encuentras bien García –dijo Blake-. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Gracias.

Para eso está la familia –dijo Reid-. En las buenas y en las malas, ¿no es así? –García ya no pudo resistirse y comenzó a llorar, rápidamente Morgan la rodeo con sus brazos y la calmó.

Después de que García fuese dada de alta pidió ver a Kevin. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, George estaba fuera de la habitación y los vio llegar.

Lamento mucho lo que sucedió señorita García –le dijo agachando la cabeza-. Parece que no funcione como un padre.

No diga eso señor –García lo consoló-. Si usted no hubiese hecho un buen trabajo, Kevin no sería, Kevin –le sonrió y él le correspondió la sonrisa.

Gracias. Como me hubiese gustado que mi esposa la hubiese conocido. Kevin se le parece mucho, aunque no sean parientes de sangre, pero bueno, hay cosas que se aprenden y no se heredan –miró por la ventana viendo como Kevin descansaba.

Entonces si la conocí –le dijo García y lo abrazó-. ¿Le molesta si entro?

No, claro que no. De seguro a Kevin le gustara su visita. Yo iré por un poco de café.

Yo le acompaño –dijo Morgan y se fueron.

Te esperamos afuera –le dijo Blake. Blake y Reid se sentaron en las sillas que estaban fuera de la habitación.

García entró a la habitación y sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Lentamente se acercó a la cama de Kevin y se sentó a un lado de él. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza y tomó su mano. Las marcas de las esposas aún estaban marcadas en su piel, en una línea roja. Pasó su dedo por la línea.

Auch –dijo una voz ronca y cuando García levantó la vista, Kevin la miraba.

Lo siento –dijo en voz baja-. ¿Cómo estás?

Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar.

¿Y cómo estás tú?

Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar –los dos sonrieron.

Penélope, yo… -García tapó sus boca con su mano.

No lo digas. No digas que lo sientes, porque no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió. Además, estoy segura que en estos momentos quien más está sufriendo eres tu –una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Kevin y García se la limpió delicadamente y le besó la frente-. Ahora tienes que descansar y recuperarte ¿Ok?

Ok. Gracias Penélope.

No tienes por qué dármelas. Ahora duerme que yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes –Kevin sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

García despertó cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, al abrir los ojos vio a JJ parada en el umbral de la puerta. García se estiró y se talló los ojos.

Hola García –se acercó a ella-, ¿Cómo estás?

Mucho mejor, gracias.

¿Cómo esta Kevin?

Cansado, pero está bien. ¿Encontraron a Patricia y a Emily?

Si, de hecho están afuera, pero creo que será mejor que esperen un poco más.

No, espera. Hazlas pasar, creo que será lo mejor para Kevin –JJ salió y García despertó a Kevin.

¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kevin con una voz adormilada.

Tienes visitas.

¿Quién… -guardó silencio cuando vio a una niña en la entrada-. Emily –la niña corrió y abrazó a Kevin.

Hola Kevin –se escuchó otra voz.

Patricia –dijo Kevin. Patricia al verlo comenzó a llorar y García la abrazó. Cuando ya dejaron de llorar, García se alejó para salir, puesto que era una reunión familiar. Antes de salir de la habitación, García le echó un último vistazo a Kevin y se alegró al ver que Kevin sonreía mientras estaba con su sobrina y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

JJ estaba frente a su espejo poniéndose los aretes y miró el reloj desde su espejo notando que casi era la hora de que llegara Reid por ellos. Cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación de Henry y abrió la puerta.

¿Ya estás listo cariño?

Si –dijo Henry mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

Déjame ver –JJ se acercó a él y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa-. Perfecto. ¿Por qué no esperas abajo y ves un poco la tele?

Ok –salió de la habitación corriendo. JJ vio con una sonrisa en su rostro como salía su hijo de la habitación y se dio cuenta que Henry poco a poco estaba comenzando a crecer, ya se estaba haciendo independiente, al menos en algunos aspectos. Y ese cambio se lo debía a cierta persona.

Después de terminar de arreglarse, JJ se vio en su espejo de cuerpo completo. El vestido que Reid y Henry le habían regalado en su cumpleaños le quedaba muy bien, le ayudaba a resaltar la figura de su cuerpo y su color de piel. Por un momento, JJ se preguntó si Reid había elegido exactamente el vestido porque sabía que ella se vería así.

Escuchó que tocaron el timbre y se apresuró a bajar.

Hola tío Spencer –JJ escuchó a Henry mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Hola Henry, ¿ya están listos?

Sí, lo estamos –dijo JJ y Reid levantó la cabeza para verla y se quedó petrificado cuando la vio. Reid jamás la había visto tan radiante y por esa razón no podía decir nada-. ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decir algo?

Te… te ves muy bien JJ.

Gracias –sonrió y se pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja-. Tú también te vez muy bien, parece que la camisa te quedo perfectamente.

Así es, además es muy cómoda –JJ y Reid guardaron silencio y se quedaron viendo entre ellos. Reid salió del trance cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba de la camisa.

¿Sabes qué tío Spencer? –Reid miró a Henry-. Yo me cambié solo, sin que mamá me ayudara.

¿En serio? Eso es genial. Al parecer ya no eres un niño, ya has crecido –le tocó la cabeza-. Vaya, inclusive creciste en altura ¿Eras así de alto ayer? –Henry pareció enorgullecerse mas –JJ cada día notaba que Henry se sentía muy bien con Reid a su lado, al parecer no era solo a ella a quien Reid había influenciado.

¿Nos vamos? –dijo JJ.

Si claro. ¿Y tu mamá JJ?

Fue a ayudar a García y a Rossi con la cena de hoy. Dijo que tres eran mejor que dos, además a mamá siempre le ha gustado cocinar el día de acción de gracias.

Pero Rossi dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que él se encargaría de cocinar el pavo esta vez y no García.

Bueno, mamá es un poco testaruda en ese aspecto. Ella siempre ha dicho, que si hay una mujer que pueda cocinar, no hay necesidad que un hombre lo haga, porque por lo general cocinan horrible, pero como sea, será mejor irnos o se hará tarde.

¿Te molestaría si vamos en tu camioneta JJ? Los cinturones de la parte trasera de mi auto no funcionan.

No hay problema. ¿Puedes tomarlas y subir a Henry mientras yo voy por los abrigos?

Claro. Vamos Henry, ¿Qué tal una carrera?

¡Sí! –Henry corrió y Reid lo siguió.

Compórtate JJ –se dijo en voz baja-, pareces colegiala –JJ tomó dos abrigos y salió. Reid estaba parado a un lado del copiloto-. No tenías por qué esperarme, ya hubieses subido –Reid le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Es solo que quien conducirá esta vez seré yo, por favor –la invitó a subir.

Gracias –subió a la camioneta y posteriormente lo hizo Reid.

JJ, Reid y Henry llegaron a casa de Rossi en algunos minutos, Reid era muy precavido al conducir. Al llegar fueron recibidos por una sonriente García.

Vaaaya, se ven muy bien dulzuras –les sonrió-. En especial tu Henry, te vez muy guapo –le besó la mejilla.

¿Llegamos tarde? –dijo JJ.

Para nada, los demás acaban de llegar hace unos minutos, están en la sala –se giró hacia Henry- y Jack está en el jardín, por si… -Henry corrió al jardín.

¿Y Kevin?

Ya no tarda en llegar, tenía que pasar por George, Patricia y Emily primero.

Hablando de Emily –dijo Reid-, ¿ya llegó?

Llamo hace unos minutos, parece que el vuelo de Peter se retrasó un poco, y yo con tantas ganas que tengo de conocerlo –sonó el timbre y García se apresuró a abrir-. ¡Hola! Qué bueno que llegaron –Entraron Kevin y su familia.

¿Llegamos tarde? –preguntó Kevin.

Nop –García lo besó-. Llegan justo a tiempo –García se acercó a Emily- ¿Te gustaría conocer a Jack y a Henry? –Emily asintió tímidamente y García se la llevó al jardín.

Todos estaban platicando amenamente en la sala mientras que los niños estaban jugueteando en el jardín. Al final Emily no tuvo ningún problema en relacionarse con Henry y Jack, es más, parecía como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos.

Espero que todos estén hambrientos –apareció Rossi vistiendo un traje muy fino italiano-, la cena está casi lista.

Pero Emily aún no ha llegado –replicó García y sonó el timbre.

Vaya, justo a tiempo, yo…

¡No! –gritó García-. Yo abro –corrió a la puerta, se alisó un poco el cabello y el vestido y abrió la puerta.

La primera en aparecer fue Prentiss, la cual vestía un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes y a su lado estaba su novio Peter, el cual era más atractivo de lo que García se había imaginado.

¡Hola, mi nombre es… -García estiró la mano hacia Peter.

Penélope García –dijo Peter con un acento inglés muy marcado y una voz muy gruesa que solo sirvió para que García se quedara sin habla-, Em me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –le estrechó la mano-. Yo soy Peter Van Housen, es un placer.

El placer es mío –García seguía estrechándole la mano.

Ah, García –comenzó a decir Prentiss-, aunque la vista de la casa es muy bonita desde aquí, está comenzando a hacer un poco de frio, crees que…

¡Oh sí, sí! Lo siento, pasen –se apartó para dejarlos entrar y todos comenzaron a presentarse y a charlar.

Y dinos Peter –comenzó Morgan- ¿Qué clase de doctor eres?

Soy cirujano plástico.

Entonces has de atender a muchas personas famosas u obsesionadas con su físico.

Algunas veces, pero me especializo más en las quemaduras. De hecho esa fue la razón por la que no pude venir antes. El día en el que se supone iba a llegar, llevaron a un niño de emergencia a mi clínica, se le había caído la sopa hirviendo en la espalda –guardo silencio cuando vio la cara de horror que algunos pusieron-. Lo siento, no debí de haber dicho eso, me disculpo.

No te preocupes –dijo Rossi-, estamos acostumbrados a ver cosas peores, pero siempre es difícil cuando se trata de niños-. Al poco rato apareció la madre de JJ, anunciando que la cena estaba lista y que todos podían sentarse.

Ven tío –Henry le tomó la mano a Reid-. Te sentaras a mi lado –lo llevó a un silla donde Henry quedaba en medio de JJ y Reid.

Muy bien Rossi –dijo García-, dinos tu discurso.

Esperen un poco –dijo Hotch-. Antes nosotros queremos decirles algo –miró a Beth-. Nosotros… –tomó la mano de Beth.

Vamos a tener un bebé –terminó Beth.

¡¿En serio?! –dijo Jack.

Así es Jack, vas a ser un hermano mayor en alrededor de 7 meses.

¡Qué bien! –todos comenzaron a felicitarlos.

¿Cuándo lo supieron? –preguntó Blake.

Hoy –dijo Beth-, bueno, ya teníamos sospechas pero el doctor nos lo confirmó en la mañana.

Disculpen –dijo Peter cuando todos guardaron silencio-, no sé cómo funciona esto pero, ya que todos ustedes están aquí, y aprovechando que ustedes son la familia de Em, bueno yo quiero preguntarte Em –se giró hacia ella y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su saco-. Emily Prentiss, ¿te gustaría ser…

Sí, acepto –dijo Emily antes de que Peter terminara la pregunta.

¿En serio?

Claro que sí, ¿Por qué diría que no? –Peter sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo colocó y ahora todos los felicitaron a ellos. García le prometió a Emily que le prepararía una despedida de soltera que nunca olvidaría.

Muy bien amigos –comenzó Rossi-, al parecer tenemos muchas cosas que agradecer hoy, y bueno, también tendré que improvisar el diálogo que ya tenía preparado, pero bueno.

"Hoy es un día en el que la familia está reunida y da gracias por eso. Pero este año tenemos que dar gracias por los amigos nuevos –miró a la familia de Kevin-, a los nuevos comienzos –miró a Prentiss y Peter- y al reinicio de los viejos amores –dirigió su vista hacia García y Kevin quienes se sonrieron- y a las demás alegrías que nos ha dado este año.

También tenemos que dar gracias por aquellos que vienen en camino –se dirigió a la familia Hotchner-, pero también a los que ya nos dejaron –se dirigió hacia Reid y JJ-, porque sin ellos no seriamos quienes somos y no estaríamos aquí –tomó su copa de champagne y la levantó haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo-. Y finalmente hay que agradecer a estas dos hermosas damas –apuntó a García y a la mamá de JJ-, por esta cena, ya que no me dejaron entrar a la cocina y ayudarlas –todos sonrieron-. Salud amigos.

Salud –dijeron todos y bebieron de su copa.

Muy bien, disfrutemos de este deliciosos banquete –la cena comenzó.


	19. capitulo 19

**Una recomendación, cuando estén en la parte del baile entre JJ y Reid, pueden escuchar la canción de "If I know then" de Lady Antebellum, ya que fue en esa canción por la que me imaginé esa parte, no es la canción que exactamente tocarían en ese lugar pero, como sea. Disfruten del capitulo.**

**Lo de siempre: ****Descargo de responsabilidad, yo no poseo nada de CM excepto los personajes que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**

La velada transcurrió rápidamente, la cena estuvo deliciosa y las cocineras se llevaron los elogios de los comensales. Hubo un poco de baile entre ellos, sin embargo aunque hubiesen querido que la velada fuese más largas, los niños tenían que descansar y los adultos también, puesto que les esperaría su trabajo por la mañana.

Reid condujo de vuelta a la casa de JJ. Henry se quedó dormido en el camino y la madre de JJ estaba dormitando, sin embargo JJ y Reid aún se sentían muy despiertos y no tenían ganas de dormir aún.

Esperen, aun no bajen –dijo Reid cuando llegaron y por instinto JJ se preparó para lo que fuera. Reid se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a la madre JJ.

¿Sucede algo? –preguntó JJ.

No –Reid levantó una ceja-. Solo quiero ayudarlas a bajar –le tendió la mano a mano a la señora Jareau y las dos sonrieron.

Gracias Spencer –le dijo la madre de JJ a Reid. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de JJ e hizo lo mismo y ella también se lo agradeció. En contra de lo que JJ le dijo, Reid sacó a Henry del auto y lo metió en la casa. JJ preparó a un adormilado Henry para irse a dormir.

No sé ustedes –dijo la madre de JJ mientras bostezaba-, pero yo me voy a dormir. Preparar la cena me dejó agotada. Buenas noches –se dirigió a su habitación.

Creo que será mejor que yo me vaya también –dijo Reid-. Buenas noches JJ.

Espera Spence –JJ lo detuvo. No sabía de donde había salido ese impulso de detenerlo, pero ya lo había hecho.

¿Sucede algo?

¿Te apetecería una taza de café?

Claro –ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Aquí tienes –le pasó una taza de café a Reid y el azucarero-. ¿Galletas?

No, gracias. Estoy bien.

¿Te apetecería salir un momento al patio conmigo?

Seguro –Reid se preguntó si pasaba algo o si él había hecho algo mal. Los dos salieron y se sentaron en las escaleras del porche trasero.

¿Está bueno el café?

Si, delicioso –guardaron silencio unos momentos-. ¿Por qué estas preocupada JJ?

¿Tanto se me nota?

De hecho, no lo sabía en un principio, pero al ver que no has tocado tu café, a pesar de ser tu quien lo invitó, sugiere que estas preocupada por algo o que en realidad no te gusta el café, lo cual no creo, pues te he visto todo este tiempo bebiendo café y no creo que seas de las personas que se tortura bebiendo algo que no les gusta solo por mantenerse despierto –JJ se rió.

Tienes razón, estoy preocupada.

¿Por Henry?

Sí.

¿Le sucede algo?

No –suspiró-. Es solo que hoy me di cuenta de algo –Reid esperó-. Ya se acerca la navidad y bueno…

Estas preocupada por la reacción de Henry a todo esto –era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sí. Será la primera vez que Will no esté para navidad –dejó su taza de café a un lado de ella-. Estoy preocupada de cómo lo tomará Henry.

¿Sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta JJ?

¿De qué?

Que puedes aprender las malas costumbres de los demás que están a tu alrededor –bebió de su café-. Y que a veces se intercambian los papeles.

¿Eso qué significa?

Que ahora tú eres yo y yo soy tú.

Sigo sin entender.

Lo que quiero decir –dejó su taza a un lado y se quitó su saco-, es que estás pensando demasiado que olvidas los pequeños detalles –le puso su saco-. Como por ejemplo, el no sacar un abrigo para ti cuando claramente tienes frío. JJ, es cierto que Will no está, pero eso no quiere decir que estén solos, ¿no fue eso lo que me intentaste decir a mí anteriormente? –JJ se ajustó el saco de Reid, percibiendo un olor muy fresco y a café.

Supongo que tienes razón.

Qué tal si seguimos tu consejo y dejamos de pensar por un momento y disfrutamos del café –levantó su taza-, el cual por cierto está muy bueno, y solo vemos las estrellas –bebió de su taza. JJ hizo lo mismo con la suya y solo se quedaron allí en silencio bebiendo café.

_JJ abrió los ojos, pero no se encontraba en su habitación, estaba en la entrada de una casa que no conocía. Miró a su alrededor y había varios niños jugando en las calles y sus madres platicaban entre ellas._

_Buenos días Jennifer –dijo la señora de al lado-. ¿Cómo está tu familia hoy? Escuché que … -movió los labios pero no escuchó el nombre de la persona- estaba enfermo, deberías de decirle a tu esposo que se cuide más, y más en estos momentos cuando ha llegado una pequeña a la familia._

_¿Pero qué…- comenzó a decir JJ._

_Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo que llevar a mi hijo al dentista, hasta luego, dale mis saludos a tu esposo. ¡Ah! Y dale las gracias por ayudar a Kate con su tarea de la universidad –entró a la que era su casa._

_Claro –dijo JJ. JJ abrió la puerta de la casa._

_Hola mamá –le dijo Henry._

_Hola cariño._

_¿Trajiste la gelatina? –JJ se miró las manos y en una tenía una bolsa con gelatinas y se la tendió a Henry._

_¡Genial! ¡Gracias mamá! –corrió hacia las escaleras-. ¡Papá, mamá trajo las gelatinas, te espero en la habitación!_

_¡Está bien, solo deja que termine de cambiar a Lucy ¿Ok?!_

_Esa voz –dijo JJ y lentamente comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Caminó hacia dónde provenía la voz. Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de espaldas –el hombre se giró._

_Ah, hola cariño –le dijo sonriéndole. _

JJ se levantó respirando rápidamente, miró su reloj y el reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana.

¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? –se dijo JJ, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho-. Bueno, no importa –se acostó de nuevo tratando de recordar el sueño, pero le fue imposible recordarlo.

JJ salió del elevador bostezando y llevaba consigo un vaso de café, del cual bebía.

Te ves adormilada hoy JJ –dijo Blake cuando JJ entraba.

Sí. Tuve un sueño muy raro y casi no pude dormir.

¿Una pesadilla? –dijo Reid detrás de ella asustándola.

Spence, me asustaste.

Perdón, no era mi intensión –bebió de su café.

No, pero es solo que ya no recuerdo el sueño, traté de recordarlo pero ya no puedo –Reid bostezó-. Parece ser que no fui la única que no durmió bien. ¿Mal sueño?

No. Más bien diría que esto me pasa por leer 3 libros de antropología antes de dormir.

Buenos días –dijeron Morgan y García. Los demás respondieron el gesto.

Bueno chicos –dijo JJ-, me voy a la oficina hay mucho papeleo que hacer hoy –se fue.

¿Algo sucede con ella? –preguntó Morgan.

Parece ser que no durmió bien –dijo Reid.

¿Mal sueño? –preguntó García.

Ella dijo que no, pero no recuerda el sueño.

Por cierto –comenzó Morgan-. ¿Ya llegó Hotch?

¿Alguna vez ha llegado tarde? –dijo Blake.

_Touché._

Sí, está en su oficina –continuó Blake-. Cuando llegué, él ya estaba con una señorita en su oficina y han estado allí desde entonces.

¿Una señorita?

Sí -se abrió la puerta del despacho de Hotch y quien salió primero era nada menos que Stella Solares.

Ok, entonces te veo allá Aaron –dijo Stella mientras salía de la oficina. Cuando se giró miró a Reid-. Buenos días Spencer.

Buenos días –el respondió.

Justamente iba a llamarte.

¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó Hotch.

Así es –dijo Reid-. Stella era la abogada de mi madre.

¡Así que es usted! –exclamó García.

¿No la conocías? –dijo Blake-. ¿No se supone que habías ido con Reid a Las Vegas para verse con ella?

Sí, pero no pudimos conocernos personalmente.

¿Y cómo es que conoces a la señorita Solares Hotch? –preguntó Morgan.

Stella estuvo un tiempo en la fiscalía como pasante de abogado.

Y vaya que eras un jefe muy exigente, pero eso me ayudó mucho. Así que al final no fue tan malo.

¿Y cómo es que tú la conoces Morgan, no recuerdo habérselas presentado? –le regresó Hotch la pregunta a Morgan.

Nos conocimos en el parque hace algunos días.

Disculpa –le dijo García a Stella-, como no sé si en algún momento alguno de estos caballeros va a presentarnos, mejor lo hago yo. Soy Penélope García –le tendió la mano- es un gusto conocerte.

El gusto es mío –le regresó el saludo.

Y la dama que está a mi lado –señaló a Blake- es Alex Blake –Blake estiró la mano para saludarla.

Es un placer.

Es placer es mío.

Aún falta que conozcas a 2 agentes más –continuó García- pero al parecer ambos están es sus oficinas.

Entonces qué tal si los conozco el 20 de diciembre en la fiesta que daré por el buffet que pusimos aquí.

Eso sería genial –dijo García.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya encontraste el espacio adecuado? –le dijo Reid.

Así es, tenías razón con la zona por cierto. ¿Te gustaría ir a verlo hoy cuando salgas de la oficina?

Seguro –dijo Reid sonriendo y de repente sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba, como si el peligro estuviese cerca. Se giró y vio que JJ se dirigía a ellos con una cara de fastidio.

Lo siento Spencer, pero tu cita tendrá que esperar, tenemos un caso –paso de largo y se dirigió a la sala de juntas.

Y esa mujer tan enérgica –dijo García- es Jennifer Jareau o JJ.

Ok, vámonos –dijo Hotch-. Te veo después Stella –se fue detrás de JJ. Blake y Morgan lo siguieron.

Te aviso cuando lleguemos –le dijo Reid- para ver el lugar que elegiste –se despidió con la mano y siguió a los demás.

Bueno Stella –le dijo García- fue un placer, hasta luego –siguió a los demás. Mientras se dirigía a la sala García pensó: "soy yo o JJ le dijo a Reid 'Spencer' en vez de 'Spence'"-. Nah, son imaginaciones mías.

¿Y bien? –dijo Stella- ¿Qué te parece?

Es muy espaciosa –dijo Reid mientras se paseaba por el lugar. Y los sillones me gustan.

Ya estaban con el lugar. Aun así estaba pensando en poner una pecera que cubriera la pared de aquel lado, ¿Qué te parece?

Parece buena idea. Si García estuviese aquí te diría que este lugar es aburrido.

Lo sé, pero parece que sus ideas le gustaron a papá, así que todavía voy a hacer algunos cambios, tal vez le pida algunos consejos.

Ella estará encantada, te lo aseguro –caminó hacia la ventana, desde allí se podía ver muy bien la ciudad por la noche.

¿Linda vista, no lo crees? –Stella se acercó a Reid.

Lo es –guardaron silencio un momento.

Sabes, siempre tuve curiosidad de conocer a tu madre, mis padres siempre me contaban como era ella y eso me daba mucha curiosidad.

Creí que ya la conocías –la miró.

Te dije que apenas y la conocía. La conocí personalmente cuando tomé su caso unos meses antes de su muerte. De hecho tenía una cita con ella una semana después de que ella falleciera.

Te hubiese encantado. Sin embargo poco puedo decirte de ella antes de que se enfermara. Desde que tengo memoria mi madre siempre estuvo enferma. Me dijeron que mamá era muy enérgica y decía las cosas sin rodeos, y bueno esa parte si la conocí. Ella era una madre estupenda, dejó de tomar sus medicamentos cuando supo que estaba embarazada de mí y eso solo hizo que se agravara su condición, pero siempre que no sufría una crisis me leía, me contaba historias de siglos pasados y aún recuerdo cuando me enseñó a leer –sonrió.

Sí que era una persona estupenda.

Si, lo fue –quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Claro si no quieres responderme no importa.

¿Qué sucede?

Tú… ¿tienes novia?

No –Stella sonrió por dentro-. Pero creo que estoy enamorado –la sonrisa se borró.

¿Crees?

Bueno, es complicado. Es solo que ella perdió a alguien importante hace poco, a su esposo de hecho y no quiero hacerme ilusiones, además ella es mi mejor amiga –suspiró.

Espera, ¿no te estarás refiriendo a la señorita Jareau? –Reid no respondió-. Creo que eso responde mi pregunta.

Ves, te dije que era complicado. Lamento agobiarte con mis problemas, pero es que algo en ti me hace sentir que eres confiable.

Gracias. Mi padre me dice lo mismo. Además no es la primera vez que me ocurre, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, muchos compañeros con los que no trataba me platicaban sus asuntos de la nada y yo solo escuchaba y de algún modo terminaba ayudándolos. Eso ha sido algo constante en mi vida.

Supongo que es porque a veces las personas solo necesitamos desahogarnos antes de encontrar la salida a nuestros problemas –Reid miró su reloj-. Vaya, ya es tarde. Tengo que irme, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y supongo que tú también. ¿Te espero abajo?

No, yo todavía me quedaré un poco más. Veré qué más puedo cambiar para decirle al diseñador mañana.

Hasta el 20 entonces.

Hasta pronto –Reid se fue-. Bueno Stella, ese fue el "batazo" más rápido que hayas recibido –se quedó mirando más por la ventana.

Henry y su abuela estaban sentados en la mesa jugando UNO, mientras escuchaban pasos de un lado para otro en la parte de arriba.

Oye abuela –dijo Henry-. ¿Por qué mi mamá hace mucho ruido allá arriba? –aún se escuchaban los pasos.

Porque va a ir a una fiesta –sacó la carta.

Yo he ido a fiestas antes y no recuerdo tardar tanto para vestirme –arrojó una carta a la pila.

Esta es una fiesta diferente –arrojó una carta.

¿Por qué?

Porque es una fiesta de adultos y tiene que vestirse elegante –arrojó una carta.

¿Elegante? –Henry arrojó una carta toma cuatro.

Oye, ¿me harás tomar más cartas? –Henry sonrió.

¿Mamá has visto mis aretes? –JJ apareció vestida con un vestido negro de coctel de tirantes gruesos, corto y ajustado. Tenía el pelo recogido y una cadena plateada adornaba su cuello. Sus tacones eran negros y no muy altos.

Wow, hija. Te vez muy bien ¿no es así Henry?

Si mamá te ves muy bonita –arrojó una carta-. ¡UNO!

Gracias. Pero en serio ¿has visto mis aretes?

¿Cuáles?

Los pequeños.

¿Los que parecen lágrimas?

Sí.

¿En serio crees que alguien notará si llevas aretes o no? –JJ se cruzó de brazos-. Me siento como en tu baile escolar –comenzó a pensar-. Creo que si los vi en alguna parte–comenzó a pensar más.

Vamos mamá, Spencer llegará pronto.

¡Ya recordé! Estaban en una pequeña caja en el cajón de tu mueble –JJ subió rápidamente-. ¿A qué hora dijo tu mamá que iba a venir Spencer por ella?

A las 7 –dijo Henry, la mamá de JJ miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las 6:59.

¿Qué tan puntual es Spencer? –sonó el timbre-. Creo que eso responde mi pregunta –arrojó el 8 azul y Henry lanzó un 8 rojo.

¡Gané! –gritó Henry feliz.

Así es, ¿Qué tal si preparas las cartas de nuevo mientras yo abro la puerta?

Ok –la madre de JJ abrió la puerta y apareció Reid con un traje negro y con una corbata de moño.

Hola señora Jareau. ¿JJ está lista?

Será mejor que entres –Reid se pasó.

¡Ahora bajo Spence! –gritó JJ desde el piso de arriba.

Hola tío Spencer –dijo Henry saliendo con la baraja de cartas-. ¿Quieres jugar?

Ammmm –miró hacia las escaleras.

Tal vez en otro momento cariño –dijo la madre de JJ-. Tu mamá ya no tarda en bajar y ella y tu tío Spencer se tienen que ir o llegaran tarde –Henry no parecía muy feliz.

Hey Henry –dijo Reid-. ¿Te enseño una forma de barajear las cartas? –Henry levantó la cabeza y asintió-. ¿Me la prestas? –Henry le pasó la baraja de cartas-. El truco está en el movimiento de manos –comenzó barajeando el mazo, después extendió las cartas como un abanico, las extendió por su brazo y las volteó allí mismo con de una sola pasada y al final las juntó en el mazo original.

Wow, eso fue genial. ¿Puedo intentarlo?

Claro –le pasó las cartas y Henry intentó barajarlas primero pero se le comenzaron a escapar las cartas.

Tranquilo. Hay que tener paciencia en esto.

Muy bien, ya estoy lista –JJ levantó la vista y por un momento le pareció como si JJ bajara las escaleras lentamente. Pudo percibir con detalle a JJ. Su vestido, el peinado que le sentaba muy bien, el maquillaje muy natural-. Perdón por la tardanza.

Está bien –Reid se obligó a apartar la mirada.

¿Nos vamos?

Claro.

Mamá, no quiero que Henry se duerma tarde. El que esté de vacaciones no quiere decir que se tenga que desvelar y despertarse tarde.

Está bien.

Y no le des mucha azúcar.

¿Recuerdas quién te cuidó de niña?

Por eso lo digo.

Oye –después de más instrucciones de JJ, ellos se fueron.

¿Listo para una maratón de películas y helado? –le preguntó a Henry.

¡Sí! –corrió hacia el sofá.

JJ y Reid llegaron a tiempo a la cena, ahora sí habían ido en el auto de Reid. La cena era en el restaurante de un hotel muy famoso de la ciudad. JJ siempre había pensado que los hoteles así no iban con alguien como ella, pero en esos momentos admiró la fachada del hotel, tan alto como cualquiera.

Al entrar todo estaba iluminado con una luz cálida. Había varias personas caminando por doquier, a simple vista, todas eran de cuello blanco. A JJ no le sorprendería ver a algún artista en el lugar. Reid guío a JJ por la recepción hasta posarse frente a una puerta doble, en un estilo película de Titanic.

¿Nombre? –preguntó un hombre de traje que sujetaba una lista.

Spencer Reid y Jennifer Jareau –dijo Reid. El sujeto vio la lista y después de encontrar su nombre dio la instrucción de dejarlos pasar.

¿No crees que es demasiado? –preguntó JJ.

Sí. Pero bueno, no es nuestra fiesta –al abrir la puerta fueron recibidos por una camarera que los llevó a su mesa donde todo el equipo del AUC esperaba.

Hola chicos –saludo JJ y todos les respondieron el saludo. Después comenzaron a charlar entre ellos.

Buenas noches –les dijo Stella vestida en un hermoso vestido negro de coctel con un tirante dejando al descubierto su hombro-. ¿Les están atendiendo bien? –todos asintieron.

Spencer –Stella le tocó el hombro a Reid-. Hay algunas personas que quiero presentarte –Reid la miró-. ¿Les importa si me lo llevo unos momentos?

Claro que no –dijo Morgan-. Solo procura regresarlo en una pieza –le sonrió. Reid se levantó de la mesa y acompañó a Stella.

Siento mucho hacer esto Spencer –le dijo Stella mientras caminaban por el salón-. Sé que dijiste que no querías que nadie supiera que tú eras el inversionista, pero mi madre estaba muy emocionada de que el hijo de su mejor amiga hiciera lo mismo que ella antes, que se lo contó a varias personas, y esa personas son los demás socios de la firma y quieren conocerte.

Debes saber que no soy muy sociable.

Lo lamento en serio, pero son personas muy agradables. No te molestaran, ya les he dicho que no deben de decir nada de ti a tus amigos y han aceptado, es solo que quieren conocerte –lo tomó del brazo. Se acercaban a una mesa donde la única persona a la que Reid reconoció fue al padre de Stella-. Por cierto, te ves muy guapo con el traje –Reid sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, pero se obligó a controlarse, porque ya estaban llegando a la mesa.

Hola Spencer, es bueno verte de nuevo –dijo el padre de Stella poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano.

Lo mismo digo señor –le regresó el saludo.

Permíteme presentarte a mi esposa María –señaló a su derecha pero no había nadie. Reid sintió que alguien le picaba en hombro izquierdo y cuando se giró había una señora morena y vestida con un vestido gris claro.

Te pareces mucho a tu madre –y lo abrazó. Reid se quedó muy sorprendido y no supo que hacer así que solo se quedó parado.

Disculpa a mi madre, es muy afectuosa –le dijo Stella.

Vaya, en verdad te pareces a tu madre –se limpió unas lágrimas que le resbalaron-. Disculpen –Stella se apresuró a abrazar a su madre y Reid le pasó su pañuelo, y María lo tomó-. Gracias. Lamento no haber estado en el funeral de tu madre, pero en ese momento estábamos de visita con mi hermana que no…

No se preocupe –le interrumpió Reid-. Yo no sabía nada de ustedes hasta que Stella me contactó por la herencia de mi madre.

Bueno, dejemos las lágrimas para después –dijo María respirando profundo-. Permíteme seguirte presentando al resto de la familia. Él es mi hijo Raymond señaló a la persona que estaba al lado izquierdo de Joseph –se saludaron- y ella es su esposa Bella –saludo a la mujer que estaba al lado de él- y finalmente ella es mi hija Samantha –se saludaron- y su novio Adrian –la saludó.

Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Muy al contrario –dijo Raymond.

La verdad –dijo Samantha.- yo tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a la persona de quien mi hermana habla tanto.

¡Sam! –le reprendió Stella.

Bueno, supongo no soy el inversionista que esperaban –le dijo Reid.

Vaya que eres despistado.

Oye Spencer, que tal si me acompañas a ir por una copa –le dijo Stella a Reid, y sin esperar respuesta lo alejó de su familia y se lo llevó a la pista a bailar.

¿Y que pasó con lo de presentarme a los inversionistas?

Ya los conociste.

¿Y sobre la copa?

Eso fue para alejarte de mi familia, mi hermana puede ser molesta algunas veces.

No te preocupes, mis amigos me dicen lo mismo.

Reid y Stella estaban bailando con una canción suave mientras platicaban. Lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por cierto amigo en una mesa no muy alejada de la pista de baile.

Pero miren nada mas quien está bailando –dijo Morgan.

¿Quién? –dijo García.

Mira tú misma –no solo García miró, sino todos los demás.

¿Reid está bailando? –dijo Blake sorprendida.

Bueno, no es como si lo hiciera por primera vez –dijo Rossi.

Claro, pero cuándo lo haz visto bailar con alguien diferente a ellas –dijo Morgan señalando a García y a JJ.

Cierto.

No es tan mal bailarín –dijo Blake.

Además se ven muy bien juntos –dijo Kevin. JJ se levantó.

Disculpen, voy al tocador –se fue.

Cuando salió JJ del tocador lo primero que hizo fue mirar a la pista de baile y al ver a Reid y a Stella aun bailando juntos, sintió molestia, sintió celos. "No, eso no puede ser –pensó JJ-. No puedo estar celosa, porque si fuese así yo tendría que estar enamorada de…". JJ comprendió en ese momento que de alguna forma se había enamorado de Reid. Una vez que se acabó la canción, JJ por impulso se dirigió hacia donde estaban Reid y Stella.

García se había quedado pensativa desde que JJ se había ido. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza la razón de porque JJ se veía molesta con el comentario de Kevin. Miró hacia donde estaba el tocador y vio cuando JJ salía de él y se quedaba parada.

Miró en la dirección donde ella veía y se encontró con la pareja bailarina, después miró a JJ y volvió hacia Reid y así continuó varias veces hasta que comprendió.

¡No puede ser! –dijo García.

¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Kevin y todos la miraron.

¿Eh? Sí. Lo que pasa es que se me olvidó programar la grabadora, hoy iban a sacar el nuevo capítulo de mi serie favorita –dijo para no decir lo que había descubierto.

¿Pero no repiten el capítulo mañana? –dijo Kevin.

Así es, pero no es lo mismo ver la repetición.

Pero si grabas el capítulo, ¿no es como ver la repetición mañana? –dijo Morgan-. De todos modos no lo viste hoy.

Es cierto, tienes razón como siempre.

La razón es una de mis mejores cualidades preciosa.

Ojala y así fueras en el campo –dijo Hotch. Todos rieron. García vio como JJ se acercaba a Reid y como Stella se iba para dejarlos bailar.

JJ llegó hasta donde estaban Reid y Stella.

Gracias por el baile.

Por nada.

Buenas noches –dijo JJ.

Hola JJ –dijo Reid-. Stella te presentó a JJ.

Hola es un placer –le dijo Stella.

No, el placer es mío. Perdón por no presentarme la vez anterior.

No te preocupes, entiendo. A veces el trabajo puede exigir mucho –vio que Raymond le hacía señas a lo lejos-. Disculpen, mi hermano me está hablando –se fue.

Creo que será mejor volver a la mesa –dijo JJ pero Reid la detuvo.

Espera JJ. ¿Te…te gustaría…bailar? –dijo un poco avergonzado.

Me encantaría.

Por cierto, esos aretes se e ven muy bien con tu vestido.

Gracias –la canción comenzó, era una canción lenta y la cantante la interpretaba muy bien. JJ no conocía la canción, pero en esos momentos eso era lo menos importante. Se sentía como en un cuento de hadas, donde no existía nadie más que ella y Reid.

Reid no podía de dejar de sentir electricidad y calor en el cuerpo mientras bailaba con JJ. Cuando la vio con ese vestido no le dijo nada porque no tenía palabras para poder describir la belleza que emitía o la luz que irradiaba. Y ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, sentía que podía quedarse así toda la vida y estaría feliz. Porque él estaba enamorado de ella y de su hijo.

En esos momentos no existía nadie más que ella para él.

JJ y Reid regresaron a las 11:30. Reid encaminó a JJ hasta su puerta.

Gracias por el baile –le dijo JJ.

Al contrario, gracias a ti –guardaron silencio-. Bueno, te veré mañana. Descansa JJ, se dio media vuelta.

Spence, espera –JJ lo besó en la mejilla-. Gracias de nuevo –entró a su casa. Reid regresó a su auto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Penélope –dijo Kevin mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la casa de García-, ¿estás bien?

Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es solo que en todo el camino te he visto muy pensativa y casi no has dicho nada.

No te preocupes y sí estaba pensando.

¿En qué?

En cómo le haré para que ellos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos.

¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

Lo siento, pero por ahora eso es un secreto –lo miró juguetonamente.

Ok –dijo resignadamente y García abrió la puerta-. Espera –la detuvo.

¿Qué sucede? –Kevin señaló hacia arriba-. Vaya muérdago.

Así es.

Niño travieso –sonrió y besó a Kevin, el cual comenzó a tornarse en poco más-. ¡Eso es! –se apartó de él-. ¡Ya sé cómo le voy a hacer!

¿Necesito saberlo?

Nop –lo besó de nuevo y Kevin cerró la puerta.


End file.
